Destinos Entrelazados
by Beatoriiche
Summary: AU - Él era un detective, ella era una chica profundamente enamorada que buscaba el momento de encontrarse de nuevo con su novio. Ambos eran estudiantes de gran inteligencia que siempre luchaban por el primer puesto, y todos creían que jamás podría haber algo entre ambos. ¿Qué tan cierto sería eso? ¿Qué ocurriría si el destino de ambos se entrecruzaran?
1. Estudiantes de élite

El sonido de las campanas repicando se hizo eco en el patio del instituto anunciando que la hora del receso había llegado, así que los estudiantes comenzaron a invadir los pasillos, los cuales pronto se vieron invadidos con risas, murmullos, y alguno que otro grito, mezclados con los regaños de los maestros que se encontraban cerca.

Algunos preferían visitar la cafetería para comprarse algo para comer, donde se realizaban verdaderas batallas por conseguir algo del delicioso _yakisoba pan_, y otros, en cambio, como ya poseían el almuerzo preparado, preferían dirigirse a la azotea o a los jardines para degustarlo en compañía de los amigos más cercanos.

Un estudiante albino de ojos carmesí, sin embargo, parecía no contemplar la posibilidad de comer algo debido a que había preferido optar por permanecer frente al salón de clases, leyendo una libreta en la cual tenía diversas anotaciones, entre las que se podía destacar su letra minúscula, como si deseara ahorrar el mayor espacio posible.

Mientras continuaba entretenido con su lectura, la última estudiante que todavía se encontraba dentro de dicho salón finalmente optó por salir de allí, deteniéndose por segundos a ver al chico que se encontraba centrado en su lectura.

Ocurrió en tan sólo una milésima de segundos, en la que una sonrisa y una mirada asesina cortaron el ambiente como un cuchillo afilado.

La chica decidió no continuar perdiendo el tiempo y encaminó sus pies posiblemente hacia la cafetería llevando consigo un teléfono celular y guardándolo como si se tratara de un tesoro de especial relevancia. El chico permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, guardando una nueva sonrisa en los labios y observándola alejarse como si se tratara un espécimen nunca antes visto.

- Casi puedes cortar la tensión sexual que hay entre ambos –comentó una chica que los observaba desde lejos.

- ¡Erika! –la recriminó la chica que iba con ella.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Estudiantes de élite.**

- ¿Quiénes son ellos, de todas formas?

El chico parecía no oír los cuchicheos de algunas chicas que se encontraban a algunos metros de distancia de él, almorzando sentadas en el pasillo, y que lo contemplaban como si se tratara del hijo del primer ministro o alguna persona de gran notabilidad. Él ni siquiera daba señales de poseer hambre, y siempre se encontraba centrado en la libreta presente en sus manos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo –exclamó la chica que respondía al nombre de Erika.- Tú tan sólo has llegado al instituto la semana pasada, ¿Verdad Naru? –la otra asintió con la cabeza y luego se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca- Ese chico que ves allí es Akise Aru. Es el estudiante más inteligente del instituto, pero es algo "rarito", por lo que siempre lo verás solo. Hay rumores que dicen que juega a ser detective.

Naru arqueó las cejas, interesada. ¿Un chico que trataba de ser detective? Sonaba una locura, aunque si se trataba del más inteligente de todo el instituto, tal vez fuera otra historia. Esperó a que su amiga acabara de comerse un camarón frito, y dejó su recipiente de _obento_ ya casi vacío a un costado.

- La chica de cabello rosa se llama Gasai Yuno, y se encuentra en el segundo puesto de inteligencia dentro del instituto –prosiguió Erika vanagloriándose sobre el conocimiento del que se hacía dueña- Por supuesto, eso significa que ellos dos han estado luchando constantemente por ser más inteligente el uno del otro, pero como verás, Akise siempre ha logrado imponerse, es por eso que ella lo detesta.

- Uuh –soltó Naru interesada, queriendo saber más acerca de aquellos dos estudiantes de los que su amiga charlaba- ¿Así que los más inteligentes?

- Pero todo el odio sólo es un preludio de que quizás haya sentimientos más allá –añadió Erika con una sonrisa-, o lo sería…

- ¿Lo sería?

- Verás –Erika se llevó el último bocado de arroz a la boca, y bajó los palillos agradeciendo por la comida- hay rumores de que Gasai Yuno ya está saliendo con alguien, un chico llamado Amano, a quien transfirieron a otro instituto hace aproximadamente un año. No sé mucho sobre él porque me mudé justo luego de que él se marchara.

- ¿Así que lo de ellos dos jamás sobrepasará la rivalidad?

- Es probable.

Akise Aru cerró los ojos y también la libreta de tal forma, que el sonido seco producido por las páginas al tomar contacto con fuerza sobresaltó a las chicas a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. ¿Las habría oído todo ese tiempo? Pero él ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirles la mirada, simplemente optó por ingresar al salón de clases y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gasai Yuno se comía un sándwich de manzana sentada en el escalón de alguna escalera encontrada en el edificio abandonado que estaba inmediatamente detrás del edificio actual. La entrada a ese lugar estaba estrictamente prohibida, pero ella siempre era capaz de evadir los controles e ingresar allí sin ser descubierta.

_Maldito Akise Aru._

Sus dedos comenzaron a oprimir los botones del teléfono que tenía a mano, escribiendo un mensaje a toda prisa, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…_

Arrojó al suelo lo que todavía le quedaba de sándwich y centró su atención en el teléfono.

_¿Crees que debería matarlo, Yukki?_

Se detuvo justo antes de oprimir el botón de "enviar", y una sonrisa psicópata curvó sus labios ante la idea de deshacerse del molesto y arrogante Akise, ese estudiante que parecía estar burlándose siempre de ella silenciosamente sólo por encontrarse en la cima de la lista de los mejores estudiantes de aquél instituto.

Lo odiaba tanto, _tanto_, que a veces tenía inmensas ganas de cortarle la boca con la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo sólo para que dejara de sonreír.

- Todo estaría mucho mejor si murieras, ¡Akise Aru!

Una risa maniática comenzó a aflorar de su garganta hasta hacerse eco en todo el pasillo.

Matar a Akise Aru, qué idea tan inmensamente fantástica. De ese modo ya no tendría que continuar soportando ese estúpidamente atractivo rostro, y tampoco esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba. ¡El mundo sería un lugar mejor sin un Akise Aru que lo arruinara!

Ese día, luego de retirarse del colegio, lo acorralaría y acabaría con su vida de una vez por todas.

Lo haría, _lo haría_.

-Todo será mucho más bonito una vez que lo mate, ¿No es así, Yukki? –ella contempló el teléfono con cariño, y luego posó sus labios sobre la pantalla, exactamente sobre el nombre de Amano Yukiteru.

* * *

El día transcurrió con completa normalidad hasta que un nuevo repicar de las campanillas anunciaba el término de las clases, provocando que los estudiantes se marcharan en tropel de los salones de clases, deseando únicamente poder librarse del ambiente pesado de ese sitio, y poder, finalmente descansar un poco en la comodidad de sus hogares, o salir a dar un paseo con los amigos para aliviarse de todo.

Akise Aru cerró la mochila, se la colgó del hombro y procedió a retirarse siendo observado atentamente por Gasai, quien estaba dispuesta a proseguir con su plan de darle término a la vida de su más grande, y detestado, rival. Con una nueva sonrisa en los labios, ella tomó su propia mochila y se dispuso a dar el siguiente paso: Seguirlo hasta encontrar un sitio perfecto, uno en el que nadie podría verlos.

Akise siempre se marchaba a su hogar caminando, lo cual consistía una obvia ventaja, por lo que Yuno era capaz de seguirlo las calles que fueran necesarias.

En un momento determinado, el chico se detuvo y se inclinó sobre un felino pequeño que se encontraba allí. Lucía perdido, así que quizás Akise activara su sentido justiciero y haría lo posible por encontrarse al dueño.

Como nadie observaba debido a que se trataba de una calle poco transcurrida debido a su ubicación, y Akise parecía haber bajado la guardia por encontrarse completamente entretenido acariciando al gato, Yuno la vio como una oportunidad perfecta, y con una sonrisa psicópata, desenfundó la navaja que mantenía guardada en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Pero algo ocurrió.

Akise pareció soltar una risa por lo bajo, y se enderezó, haciendo caso omiso al felino.

- No creas que no te he visto, Gasai Yuno.

Yuno, quien se encontraba tras un poste lejano, sufrió un sobresalto y abandonó su escondite sintiéndose indefensa.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo Akise la había descubierto? ¡Lo había seguido en completo silencio! ¡Había hecho un movimiento perfecto! ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo!

- Oh, qué sorpresa –Akise arqueó las cejas y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, consiguiendo que la chica se pusiera a la defensiva, como si estuviera esperando que él también mostrara un arma, pero nada de eso ocurrió -¿Así que de verdad me seguías?

- ¿E-Eh?

Yuno parpadeó perpleja. ¿Akise había soltado aquello sólo porque sí? ¿Pero qué clase de chico era ése? Si tan sólo se hubiera mantenido oculta a pesar de todo, quizás…

Los ojos de Akise se centraron en la navaja que ella oprimía con tanta firmeza en la mano, y ella volvió a sobresaltarse.

¡La había descubierto! ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora todo su plan se había arruinado!

- ¿Planeabas matarme? – Preguntó Akise aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.- No me esperaba esto de usted, señorita Gasai. No pensé que usted fuera una asesina.

Y ahí estaba una vez más: aquella sonrisa tranquila que Yuno tanto detestaba.

Ya que había sido descubierta, Yuno no tuvo más opción que proseguir con el plan B: ¡Atacar directamente! Así que sin siquiera pensarlo, y con el odioso rostro de Akise en sus pupilas, se dispuso a cruzar la calle a toda prisa con la navaja en alto para asestarle un golpe mortal tan sólo estar a escasos centímetros de él.

Pero entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_**Nota:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber leído este fanfic y me disculpo por lo horrible que me ha quedado x'D_

_Es la primera vez que escribo uno de esta pareja, y espero no cometer errores con ellos ya que, como sabrán, son personajes algo complicados._

_Es una pareja un tanto rara, ¿No? Pero a mí me gustan mucho las parejas de ese tipo xD Lastimosamente no es muy popular ya que la gente prefiere a Akise con Yukiteru, o a Gasai con Yukiteru, y el estado de rivalidad y enemistad entre Gasai y Akise hace que mucha gente se cierre a la posibilidad de esta pareja, lo cual es triste porque, si lo miras detenidamente, ambos podrían ser un dúo muy interesante._

_Ahora bien, ¿Qué ocurrió con Yuno? ¿Akise era un paranoico que creía siempre que ella lo seguía? ¿Qué papel jugará Yukiteru dentro de la historia?_

_Todo eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo~_


	2. Destino accidentado

¡Agh! ¡Akise Aru había descubierto su plan! Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, porque sabía que si fallaba, nunca más podría intentarlo de nuevo. ¡Debía acabar con su vida! ¡Y ahora!

Sus manos temblorosas apretaron con fuerza la empuñadura de la navaja, y sus pies la dirigieron rápidamente hacia el chico detective, pero mientras cruzaba la calle que lo dividía de su objetivo, sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho, lo que la arrojó al suelo y entonces toda su visión se volvió oscura.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Había fallado en su intento de asesinato? ¡Oh, no! Ahora… ahora todo estaba perdido.

Absolutamente _todo_.

_Yukki…_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Destino accidentado.**

* * *

Todo su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido aplastada por una manada de elefantes (y no le sorprendería si de verdad ocurriera algo similar). ¿Qué había sucedido? Su mente no era capaz todavía de elaborar pensamientos claros, así que se limitó a removerse un poco en la cama.

Esperen.

¿Cama?

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Abrió los ojos de pronto, y éstos se encontraron con el techo de una habitación completamente blanca y, casi de inmediato, los rostros de un par de enfermeras se interpusieron en su campo de visión.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste! Será mejor que avise al doctor –dijo una de ellas antes de perderse de vista.

La enfermera que quedaba le sonrió de un modo casi maternal mientras le cambiaba el suero al cual su brazo estaba conectado.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –consiguió enunciar mientras observaba el trabajo que esa mujer realizaba.

- No tengo muchos detalles, pero al parecer fuiste golpeada por un automóvil –comentó la enfermera realizando un chequeo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar- Tuviste suerte de que el chófer te hubiera visto y frenara a tiempo, de lo contrario quizás podrías estar en peor estado- Finalmente se giró a observar a Gasai, oprimiendo una libreta contra su pecho- Y también has tenido suerte de que aquél chico te trajera. Es muy guapo… ¡Oh! Dime, ¿Es tu novio?

Los ojos de Yuno reflejaban plena confusión ¿Chico? ¿Qué chico? ¿Uno guapo? ¿Era Yukki? ¿Yukki estaría allí? La sola idea de volver a ver a Amano le producía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago y emociones difíciles de explicar. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no estaba allí, a su lado?

- ¡Oh! ¡Aquí viene! –exclamó la enfermera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Yuno se sobresaltara y sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

¿S-Se vería bonita a pesar de estar en ese estado? Ahora que lo notaba, su cabello estaba completamente suelto. Alguien se había encargado de deshacerse del peinado tan elaborado que llevaba puesto esa mañana. Casi sin pensarlo, se dispuso a arreglárselo, notando que su brazo derecho estaba completamente enyesado.

- Si lo que buscas es ponerte bonita para mí, diré que no es necesario. Ya lo eres así tal cual te ves.

Esa voz provocó que un chillido escapara de los labios de Yuno al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. ¡Esa voz! ¡Esa _odiosa_ voz!

- ¡T-Tú…!

Hizo lo posible por tomar asiento, pero un dolor agudo en su costado derecho la hizo recostarse de inmediato.

- Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso –Akise se acercó a ella luciendo aquella calma que tanto lo caracterizaba, y una suave sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que Yuno jamás encontraría el modo de describir el odio que le causaba verla -¿No le han dicho nada, aún? –Los ojos de Akise pasaron de los de Yuno a los de la enfermera, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, indicando que había brindado ciertos detalles, pero no todos- Oh, bueno.

Akise estiró una silla y tomó asiento al lado de Yuno, quien sólo deseaba romper una de las barras de acero que tenía la cama, e incrustársela en el estómago a Aru para callarlo para siempre y no tener que ver ese estúpido y odioso rostro nuevamente.

- ¿Podría dejarnos en _privado_? Necesitamos intercambiar algunas cuantas palabras –Los ojos de Aru se encontraban firmes en Yuno mientras mencionaba esas palabras. La enfermera, tras hacer una corta reverencia, procedió a retirarse de la sala y cerrar la puerta tras sí dejándolos completamente solos.

A Gasai no le había agradado la manera en la que Aru había mencionado la palabra "privado". ¿Qué es lo que tramaba? Su intento de asesinato había sido fallido, así que lo probable es que el chico la amenazara con delatarla o algo similar, y utilizara semejante acto como un posible chantaje para obtener algo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con rabia teniendo incontrolables deseos de estirar el brazo y ahorcarlo.

Maldito Akise Aru.

- Has tenido mucha suerte, señorita Gasai –afirmó Akise cruzándose de brazos y piernas- El conductor frenó justo a tiempo, pero eso no evitó que te llevaras unos buenos golpes.

- Ya lo sé, me lo han dicho – espetó sintiendo las uñas clavarse en la palma de su mano. Akise arqueó las cejas y parpadeó antes de continuar.

- Tienes el brazo derecho roto y una contusión en el costado –indicó Akise con naturalidad- El hombre que conducía el vehículo decidió hacerse cargo de todos los gastos que este accidente ha ocasionado, ya que él también había violado una ley al conducir más rápido de lo que está permitido.

- Mph… -Yuno cerró los ojos y giró el rostro. ¿Por qué no cerraba la boca de una vez? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo poco que le importaba esos detalles?

- He conseguido recoger tu navaja antes de que la ambulancia llegara, pero me temo que la peor parte se lo ha llevado tu móvil.

Yuno abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. La navaja no le importaba.

- ¿Dónde está? –requirió tratando de sentarse, sin conseguirlo. El dolor todavía era bastante agudo.

- Aquí lo tienes –Akise rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta hasta dar con los despojos de lo que había sido un móvil de color verde claro.

Yuno observó el aparato hecho añicos que el albino tenía en las manos, y sintió como si una parte de su vida se hubiera esfumado con los destrozados despojos de una de las cosas que ella consideraba como uno de sus mayores tesoros, el único elemento que le permitía permanecer en contacto con la única persona a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Podía sentir que sus ojos ardían, y que, en consecuencia, las lágrimas comenzaban a invadirlos desenfrenadamente, para sorpresa de Akise.

- Señorita Gasai…

- Yukki –murmuró ella estirando el brazo para obtener el móvil. Aru se lo entregó sin mencionar nada, observando cada detalle y cada movimiento, como si estuviera ante un espécimen nunca antes visto.

Yuno tomó el móvil con el brazo sano, sin ser capaz de sostener todas las piezas y dejando que varias de ellas cayeran sobre su cama, casi hasta podía sentir algo de arena cayendo sobre su rostro, pero no le importó. Sus ojos recorrieron los detalles del pequeño aparato, y confirmó que era el suyo tras ver una marca muy familiar que ella había hecho en él en un accidentado día de marzo.

- ¡Yukki! –chilló con fuerzas, comenzando a llorar sin importarle que Akise Aru estuviera presente.

Todos esos momentos, todos esos mensajes guardados, todos y absolutamente cada uno de ellos se habían desvanecido por completo, y ella ya no era capaz de recuperarlos jamás. Nada se repondría jamás, ni siquiera comprando un nuevo móvil.

¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?

¿Por qué debía tener tan mala suerte en su vida? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz como ella deseaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver a Yukki? ¿Por qué él tuvo que transferirse de instituto? ¿Por qué todo eso era tan injusto?

Tantas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Gasai, y Akise no era capaz de hacer nada más que observarla sintiendo un profundo pesar por ella incluso tras haber intentado asesinarlo. Sabía que dedicarle palabras de consuelo no serviría de mucho, así que optó por el silencio, silencio que Yuno agradeció con todas sus fuerzas. Su móvil estaba destrozado, y ahora lo que menos deseaba era escuchar la odiosa voz de Akise Aru dirigiéndose a ella.

Desafortunadamente, la atmósfera se cortó rápidamente.

- Cuando las enfermeras me preguntaron por qué cruzaste la calle sin observar a los costados, tuve que decirles que estabas buscando a tu mascota, la cual hallé yo, y estabas tan feliz de verla, que decidiste acercarte sin pensar en eso.

- ¿E-Eh?

Gasai recordó fugazmente que, antes de que todo se saliera de control, Akise había estado acariciando a un gato que encontró por allí.

- ¿Mentiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –recriminó ella asesinándolo con la mirada. ¿Estaba tratando de ser amable con ella? Sabía que él fácilmente podría denunciarla por intento de homicidio, así que, ¿Qué es lo que esperaba obtener con todo aquello? Si lo más probable es que volviera a intentar deshacerse de él tras ese percance.

La sonrisa del rostro de Akise se hizo un poco mayor tras oírla.

- No lo sé –respondió sin brindar muchos rodeos, ladeando la cabeza hacia los costados y la mirada perdida- Y tú, ¿Tantos deseos tienes por obtener el primer lugar al punto de querer acabar conmigo?

Yuno gruñó por lo bajo.

- Eso no te importa.

- Oh, claro que sí me importa –Akise se incorporó del asiento y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta-. Es mi vida la que has querido tomar –se acercó hasta la ventana y observó a través de ella –Por eso, al menos, necesito una explicación.

- Piérdete.

- _Qué amorosa_.

Yuno rodó los ojos sintiéndose hastiada de esa situación, y notando que tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, el cual incrementaba a medida que escuchaba a Akise. Hizo lo posible por levantarse, incluso a pesar del dolor punzante que sentía en el costado derecho. Maldito cuerpo debilucho, ¿Por qué había tenido que lastimarse de ese modo?

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? – El albino regresó junto a ella rápidamente tras ver lo que tramaba- Todavía no te han dado el alta.

- Quiero ir al baño, ¿Qué ni siquiera tengo derecho a hacerlo?

Akise se sintió inmensamente incómodo, y permitió que se marchara al sanitario sin ser capaz de despegar sus ojos de ella.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que él ni siquiera era capaz de asimilarlo del todo aún. Todo había comenzado cuando había abandonado el instituto rumbo a su hogar, cuando, al doblar una esquina, le pareció percibir algo de color rosa a través del rabillo del ojo. Por un momento pensó que Gasai estaba simplemente caminando rumbo a algún sitio cercano por allí, a la casa de alguna compañera, quizás, pero de todas formas había preferido optar por tomar una calle no muy transitada para descartar sospechas.

Tras caminar algunos metros, el viento que soplaba llevó consigo un aroma bastante conocido.

Ella definitivamente lo estaba siguiendo.

El encuentro con el pequeño gato fue más que oportuno, ya que, tras inclinarse a acariciarlo pudo notar que una mancha rosa se ocultaba rápidamente tras un poste que estaba justo después de pasar la calle que acababa de cruzar, dándole inicio a todo esos acontecimientos.

- Yukki –repasó Akise tomando nota en la libreta que llevaba consigo a todos sitios- No lo conozco, pero al parecer esas chicas tenían razón. Gasai Yuno tiene pareja… ¿Pero quien es él?

Aru entrecerró los ojos notando que sentía curiosidad hacia esa persona. ¿Qué clase de persona saldría con una chica como Gasai Yuno?

Quizás era momento adecuado para desempolvar su lupa de detective.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ ¡Yay! Ya está listo el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y lamento no avanzar demasiado xDU (No quería que esto se convirtiera en una biblia, así que lo dejé así)._

_Akise finalmente se pondrá en acción. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Yuno? ¿Qué ocurrirá con su teléfono? ¿Aparecerán más personajes además de ellos? ¿Por qué Yuno odia tanto a Akise, y porqué desea con tantas ansias alcanzar el primer puesto entre los mejores estudiantes del instituto?_

_Todo eso y mucho más lo descubrirán en…_

_¡El siguiente capítulo! /o/_

_**PD:** Por cierto, de hoy en más, actualizaré todos los días martes._


	3. El inicio del fin

Algo parecía estar en contra de que Akise pudiera realizar su investigación con plena comodidad, ¿Es que el destino había optado por ponerse en su contra para evitar que sus conocimientos acerca de ese chico se volvieran más amplios? ¿Y por qué estaba investigando a Yukiteru, en primer lugar? Es verdad que sentía algo de curiosidad acerca del tipo de persona con la cual saldría Yuno, pero si lo observaba desde un punto de vista objetivo, todo eso era una simple pérdida de tiempo.

Pero Akise Aru sentía mucha curiosidad, y necesitaba saciarla de alguna manera.

El inicio de su desgracia sucedió cuando una pequeña niña de piel morena y cabellos claros se robó el asiento de su bicicleta, y se negó a devolvérselo hasta que le comprara un par de _tankobon _de revistas _shoujo_, y una caja de _mochi_s con salsa de chocolate para acompañarlos.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de encaminar su bicicleta hacia el colegio, donde comenzaría oficialmente con sus investigaciones, chocó contra una persona que había aparecido cruzando frente a él sin haberse fijado en los costados antes de hacerlo. Pudo sentir su propio cuerpo estrellándose sobre el suelo, golpeándose el hombro izquierdo, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza tras notar el fuerte dolor que ahora invadía su brazo.

Alarmado, y preocupado por causarle daño, ya que el impacto había resultado ser bastante fuerte, se enderezó y buscó con los ojos a la persona contra la cual tuvo el infortunio de toparse de frente.

Era una mujer de cabellos oscuros, que llevaba un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo y se frotaba una pierna mientras maldecía entre dientes.

Akise reconoció su rostro de inmediato.

¡La famosa terrorista, Uryuu Minene!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El inicio del fin.**

* * *

_Tres días antes._

- Señorita Gasai, necesito ponerme en contacto con sus padres para informarles acerca de su estado, ¿Podría brindarme información válida con respecto a ellos?

- Ellos están de viaje. –Yuno acababa de regresar de su visita al sanitario, y ahora se encontraba recostada sobre la cama sintiéndose de muy mal humor.- No regresarán sino hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses, así que no les molestes.

Akise suspiró con pesadumbres notando que sería imposible extraer algo de información por parte de Gasai. Ella era tan terca, y tan arisca con él, que casi era capaz de palpar el odio que le tenía.

- Vamos, señorita Gasai. Por si todavía no lo ha notado, soy yo la única persona en la que puede contar en estos momentos. Al menos permítame…

- ¡No he pedido tu ayuda, en primer lugar!

Akise, que había abierto la boca para replicar, optó por cerrarla rápidamente y sacudir la cabeza tras ver que eso jamás llegaría a ninguna parte, ya que Gasai estaba empeñada en construir un muro entre ambos, así que cualquier intento por acercarse al menos un poco resultaba completamente en vano.

- ¡Lárgate!

Akise no tuvo más opción que obedecer porque el ambiente entre los dos era tan tenso, que la situación le causaba una gran incomodidad. Nunca sería capaz de comprender a Gasai por más que se empeñara en investigarla.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta tras sí mismo, decidió que era momento de colocar la primera piedra de su investigación. Necesitaba saber más sobre ese tal "Yukki" al que Gasai tanto llamaba. Lastimosamente, ella era la portadora de la mayor parte de la información, y él no tenía idea de por donde empezar.

Amano "Yukki"

Al menos debía agradecer mentalmente a las estudiantes por brindar el apellido de esa persona, lo que facilitaría bastante su búsqueda de material con respecto a él.

Akise simplemente podría infiltrarse dentro del hogar de Gasai, pero no consideraba una buena opción debido a obvias razones, así que lo mejor era comenzar por preguntar a los docentes del instituto, ya que, según esas chicas a las que había oído conversar en el receso, Amano quizás habría sido un estudiante de ese sitio, así que ellos podrían tener algo de información que aportar.

Pero debido al accidente que Gasai había sufrido, todos los deberes de ella como representante de su salón pasaron a sus manos y, gracias al inmenso trabajo que debía realizar, no había conseguido comenzar con su investigación como quisiera, además del par de preguntas que hizo al profesor de gimnasia, quien todavía recordaba a Amano como un chico que permanecía alejado de todos los demás estudiantes y que parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, intercambiando mensajes con alguien a través del móvil todo el tiempo.

Akise descubrió, además, que Gasai había estado saliendo con él desde hacía un par de años atrás y que, cuando no estaban juntos, se enviaban mensajes, por lo que Yuno era, prácticamente, la única persona con la que Amano conversaba.

El tercer día que había pasado desde que Yuno había sufrido aquél accidente, Akise había chocado con una persona a la que conocía bastante bien (refiriéndose a fotografías, por supuesto). Se trataba de una terrorista muy famosa por haber hecho explotar algunos cuantos edificios tratando de asesinar a representantes religiosos.

Uryuu Minene.

Akise la había visto incontables veces en los carteles de "Se Busca" repartidos por toda la ciudad, así que era imposible que pudiera simplemente olvidarla.

Minene se encontraba sentada en medio de una gran cantidad de víveres, muchos de los cuales habían caído y se habían roto, y otros tantos continuaban a salvo por estar enlatados. A su lado había una peluca maltrecha que reflejaba los años de uso que podría tener.

- Me disculpo mucho por mi torpeza, señorita –se disculpó Akise levantándose con cuidado, sintiendo todavía el dolor punzante sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero haciendo lo posible para aparentar que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Fingió no conocerla y, una vez en pie, estiró el brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- ¡Tú…! ¡Pequeño bastardo! - Uryuu Minene lucía realmente enfadada, incluso rechazó el brazo que Akise tendía y lo contempló con desprecio.

Akise no hizo otra cosa más que inclinarse a recoger los víveres, pero ella le golpeó la mano y decidió hacerlo por sí misma, mientras el albino dejaba escapar un suspiro, y una posibilidad cruzaba por su cabeza. Su rostro se iluminó y entornó de nuevo la mirada hacia la terrorista con una nueva sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Me permitiría compensarla por el daño sufrido debido a mis descuidos?

Uryuu Minene lo observó con las cejas arqueadas.

* * *

Ella devoraba la comida como si el mundo se le fuera a acabar, mientras Akise veía hacia otra dirección, completamente sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y sus propios problemas, haciendo caso omiso a todos los que se encontraban sentados en otras mesas y avistaban la escena con incredulidad.

Uryuu Minene ya se había devorado un par de platos de espaguetis, una pierna entera de cerdo, un plato de arroz a la milanesa, un sinnúmero de croquetas y ahora se encontraba prácticamente engullendo algunas patas de pollo fritas. Si lo veían detenidamente, era imposible que no llamara la atención, ¿Verdad? Lo peor era que la actitud tan indiferente de Akise no ayudaba, sobretodo al estar sentado a la misma mesa que ella.

- _¿"Guiebes"? (¿Quieres?)_– ella le tendió una pata de pollo, pero él negó gentilmente con la cabeza.

- No tengo hambre, pero se lo agradezco de todas formas, señorita –una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico, provocando que ella lo mirara con recelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? –musitó ella acercándose un poco, con restos de comida en la comisura de sus labios. Akise arqueó las cejas, interrogante, y ella emitió un resoplido hastiado- ¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¡Sabes perfectamente quién soy yo exactamente!

Nuevas miradas se posaron sobre ella, quien emitió un chillido al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Aru sacudió la mano, indicando que nada ocurría, y los demás regresaron a sus propios asuntos. Minene soltó un suspiro de alivio y tomó asiento tratando de imitar la pose de una verdadera dama. Akise apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó los dedos, contemplándola como si se encontrara bajo un nuevo rayo de luz, cosa que Minene no pasó de alto, y le lanzó una mirada ácida.

Ella se había colocado de nuevo la peluca que en un principio tenía consigo, y se había removido el parche de su ojo izquierdo, revelando bajo éste un ojo de vidrio del mismo color que el que normalmente tenía descubierto. Estaba haciendo lo posible para que las personas no la descubrieran, sobretodo teniendo carteles de "Se busca" por todas partes con una fotografía suya.

- ¿Y bien? –dejó caer el hueso sobre el platillo e hizo un puchero.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que te invite a comer como compensación por haber chocado contigo y haber provocado que perdieras varios de tus víveres? –soltó Akise con naturaleza, provocando un sobresalto en la terrorista.

- ¡No creas que me convencerás con eso! ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando? No te hagas que no sabes cual es mi identidad–soltó por lo bajo, volviendo a inclinarse sobre la mesa para que sólo el chico la escuchara.

- Oh sí, una persona normal habría llamado inmediatamente a la policía y cobraría una recompensa monumental, ¿Verdad? –Akise cruzó las piernas, y la mirada que le brindó Minene le advirtió que estaba en lo correcto- Pues yo no me considero a mí mismo como una persona normal. Necesito de tu ayuda.

Aparentemente, esa respuesta produjo una conmoción en Uryuu Minene, quien soltó un chillido por lo bajo gracias a la sorpresa. Akise la observó interrogante, esperando una reacción diferente por parte de la mujer, quien tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo como si acabara de perder el sentido común.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Un niño como tú quiere que le preste mi ayuda? –una sonrisa finalmente apareció en los labios de Minene, una que tenía una mezcla de burla y de incredulidad, una que enseñaba unos dientes ciertamente afilados.

- Sé que resulta extraño que un chico de quince años requiera la ayuda de alguien como tú, pero te brindaré los detalles una vez salgamos de aquí –chasqueó los dedos al aire requiriendo la presencia del mesero, quien poco después llegó con la cuenta.

Akise pagó sin problemas a pesar de que la suma total resultaba casi una locura, sorprendiendo una vez más a la mujer, y luego le indicó que lo siguiera, cosa que ella no dudó en hacer puesto que todavía temía por su propia seguridad ya que aquél chico conocía su identidad.

Tras una larga caminata, con una atmósfera que iba volviéndose cada vez más incómoda debido al silencio rotundo que había entre ambos, Minene soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y decidió darle un punto final.

- ¡Oe, mocoso! ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, eh?

- Oh, creo que podremos charlar aquí con mayor tranquilidad –dijo Akise simulando no haberla oído, y señalando un parque que estaba casi vacío, sin nadie más que algunos cuantos niños jugando por allí.

* * *

Uryuu Minene se hallaba cada vez más alterada, sentada en un columpio que estaba vacío, mientras Akise ocupaba el otro asiento y parecía muy entretenido en él.

- ¿¡Qué mierda es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme!? –soltó ella con impaciencia rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Akise no lucía alterado por el comportamiento ajeno. Al contrario. Parecía haber estado esperando que ocurriera algo así.

- Como he mencionado antes, necesito de tu ayuda –mencionó él manteniendo la calma que lo caracterizaba- No. No te preocupes. No necesito que mates a alguien o que hagas estallar un edificio.

- ¿Hum? –Minene no comprendió del todo. Una persona normalmente pediría que realizara una de esas dos cosas- ¿Entonces deseas que robe algo?

- Tampoco –Akise cerró los ojos por un momento y luego prosiguió- Soy un detective, mi deber es proteger y salvar a las personas. Debo cumplir con la ley y respetar el orden.

Dicha respuesta produjo un shock a Minene, quien todavía tenía la sospecha de que ese niño la delataría con la policía. Ella simplemente podía asesinarlo, pero no llevaba ningún arma consigo ya que había confiado en que su disfraz no la delataría y que no tendría problemas. Pero entonces ese niño apareció lanzando su plan a la cloaca.

- Entonces no entiendo en qué es lo que podría ayudarte –soltó ella con sinceridad, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

- Eres una terrorista. Tus habilidades deductivas deberían ser similares a las de un detective –Uryuu soltó un respingo y volvió a observar a Akise, quien tenía la mirada fija en el frente y una sonrisa firme en los labios- Observar el movimiento de los guardias de seguridad, el momento exacto propicio para colocar una bomba en un lugar concurrido, el tipo de gente que asiste a un sitio, el momento en el que tu objetivo estará presente, cómo evitar la policía… Estoy seguro de que todas esas cosas no te las sabrás por puro instinto, ¿Cierto? Antes debes investigar, corroborar la información para saber que no estás cayendo en una trampa, y todo ese tipo de cosas que te convierten en la terrorista más buscada de Japón, la más difícil de atrapar y, por supuesto, la más peligrosa.

- Y aun así un chico como tú viene y me descubre tan fácilmente –Minene apretó los dientes sintiendo rabia de haber sido desenmascarada de un modo tan simple y tan ridículo. Soltó un suspiro y elevó la mirada al cielo- Entonces lo que deseas es que investigue algo, ¿O me equivoco?

- Veo que ya estás captando a lo que me refiero. –Akise sonrió satisfecho- Y estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que desees a cambio de eso.

- Je, necesitar mis servicios para algo tan simple… -Minene sonrió también, pero con una sonrisa un tanto más burlona- ¿No dijiste que eres un detective, acaso?

- Lo soy –respondió él con seguridad- El problema es que no deseo dejar huellas –Minene lo observó sin comprender- A lo que me refiero es que no me gustaría que una persona descubriera que estoy investigando su pasado, y a alguien ligado a ella. Todavía soy un detective en entrenamiento, así que es probable que cometa errores de vez en cuando, así que deseo realizar un paso seguro. Es por eso que necesitaré de tus servicios.

Minene lo había observado con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa, pero tras escuchar aquello, no pudo sino soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Me sorprendes, niño! De acuerdo, realizaré ese dichoso trabajo –ella se incorporó y estiró los brazos- Pero todo tiene un costo.

- Ya he dicho que pagaré lo necesario por ello –Akise ni siquiera se alteró al escucharla mencionar eso.

- Muy bien, entonces quiero doscientos cincuenta mil yenes como precio de entrega –ella colocó las manos en la cintura y se inclinó sobre él para observar su reacción- Y setecientos cincuenta mil yenes por el trabajo ya hecho, ¿De acuerdo?

Por supuesto que un niño no sería capaz de pagar semejante suma de dinero ni siquiera en sus sueños, pero ella quería tentarlo y ver qué tan lejos deseaba llegar.

- Me parece un precio justo. Trato hecho –Akise se incorporó y la contempló sin dejar de sonreír ni rastros de haberse alterado por dicha cantidad de dinero, algo que volvió a dejar a Minene en shock.

_¿Acaso este chico es humano, siquiera?_ – se preguntó parpadeando.

- Muy bien… entrega de doscientos cincuenta mil y setecientos cincuenta mil por el trabajo ya hecho. Entendido –Él anotó aquellos datos en la libreta que tenía consigo- Y además, no brindar información a la policía acerca del paradero de Uryuu Minene.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de que podrás conseguir toda esa suma de dinero tú solo? – Minene lo observó de pies a cabeza. Por su apariencia, lucía como un chico de clase media, por lo que el acceso a esa cantidad sería…

- Descuida, soy un detective después de todo_. Esas cosas son mínimas_.

El modo en el que Akise soltó aquella frase le produjo un escalofrío a Minene, quien no hizo otra cosa más que contemplarlo con desconfianza.

- Y a todo esto –dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿Qué, se supone, que debo investigar?

- Amano Yukiteru. Un chico de mi misma edad pero que ha sido transferido hace un…

- ¿Amano? ¿¡A-Amano Yukiteru!?

La expresión de shock de Minene alteró a Akise.

¿Ella lo conocía?

* * *

_**Nota:**__ Lamento no haber escrito mucha interacción entre Yuno y Akise esta vez, pero necesitaba describir uno de los momentos claves dentro de la historia xDU_

_El próximo capítulo del fanfic será bastante importante, así que no se lo pierdan (¿?)_

_¿Qué sabrá Uryuu Minene acerca de Yukiteru? ¿Akise acabará obsesionándose con Amano? (ojalá que no), ¿Qué ocurrirá con Yuno? ¿Ella continuará queriéndolo asesinar?_

_Todo eso y mucho más… en el siguiente capítulo /o/_

_**PD:**__ Dejen reviews. De verdad me animan a seguir publicando xDU_


	4. Retazos del pasado

La expresión llena de conmoción y sorpresa que, al escuchar ese nombre, había provocado en Uryuu Minene, alteró a Akise, quien no esperaba que la mujer reaccionara de esa manera. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso ella ya conocía Amano Yukiteru? ¿Pero cómo?

- ¿Sabes de quien se trata? –preguntó inclinándose ligeramente con los ojos fijos en la mujer, quien repentinamente había fruncido el ceño y había desviado la mirada hacia el suelo, aparentemente, pensando en algo, o quizás recordando algo.

Dicha pregunta provocó que ella soltara un respingo y viera a Akise como si se tratara de un policía que acabara de descubrir su verdadera identidad. Se incorporó de su asiento en el columpio, y observó a los costados, como buscando las palabras exactas para expresarse, pero como no las halló, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó.

Akise la contempló interrogante, preguntándole qué ocurría sin soltar ninguna palabra al aire. Minene pareció calmarse un poco, y se detuvo mirándolo con una nueva sonrisa burlona.

- Je, primero suelta el dinero, chaval, luego hablaremos acerca de esto –Afirmó ella luego de unos momentos, con una mano en la cintura, y observándolo de forma altanera.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Retazos del pas****ado.**

* * *

Todo parecía indicar que Uryuu Minene conocía a Amano Yukiteru a juzgar por la expresión que la terrorista elaboró tras mencionarle aquél nombre. Akise se preguntó cuan pequeño sería realmente el mundo por todas aquellas casualidades que se interponían ante sus propios ojos, mientras pedaleaba su bicicleta a gran velocidad con el fin de llegar al hospital en el que Gasai todavía guardaba reposo.

- Eres el único que viene a visitarla –declaró la enfermera acompañándolo hasta la habitación de la chica con una sonrisita en los labios- ¿Están saliendo o…?

- Soy su compañero de clases, así que vengo a traerle la información acerca de lo que hemos aprendido el día de hoy –aclaró Akise rápidamente, mostrando los papeles que tenía en las manos.

- Entonces, ¿Entre tú y ella…?

- No hay absolutamente nada. Ella ya tiene novio.

- Eso es triste, serían una bonita pareja –ella se frotó la nuca con una expresión de "Qué podemos hacerle"

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo la mantendrán en reposo? –Akise cambió de tema haciendo lo posible para ser sutil.

- ¡Oh! Es verdad –una nueva sonrisa apareció en los labios de la enfermera- Le daremos el alta esta misma noche. Ya se encuentra lo suficientemente estable para poder retirarse, aunque tendrá que venir a controles periódicos con el psiquiatra de tanto en tanto.

Akise se detuvo en seco tras oír esas palabras. Él no había tenido idea de que Gasai había estado viendo al psiquiatra, y se preguntó el porqué. La enfermera también frenó sus pasos al notar que el chico se encontraba unos metros atrás, y enarcó una ceja interrogante.

- ¿No lo sabías? –Preguntó acercándose a él- La noche del día que ingresó al hospital, luego de que la visitaras por primera vez, se ha vuelto incontrolable: Chillaba, pataleaba, e incluso trató de arrancarse el yeso de su brazo derecho –relató haciendo lo posible para recordar los detalles- Todo comenzó una vez que te marchaste. Necesitamos aplicarle un sedante para mantenerla bajo control.

Akise soltó un respingo y la observó ansioso por conocer más datos al respecto. Su garganta se había quedado seca mientras asimilaba la información, y trataba de recrear la imagen de Gasai perdiendo el control de sí misma, y recordó entonces el móvil destrozado que él mismo le había devuelto ese día. Probablemente, ése había sido el motivo.

- ¿Y desde entonces ha estado viendo al psiquiatra? –inquirió Akise retomando el camino. La enfermera lo siguió y asintió con la cabeza, confirmando sus sospechas.

- Esa es la razón por la que no le hemos dado el alta hace tiempo –mencionó ella, deteniéndose poco después frente a la puerta de la habitación ocupada por Gasai.- Después de todo, ella ya está bastante bien físicamente.

- Agradezco la información –musitó Akise ingresando al lugar.

Como la enfermera permanecería fuera de la habitación, el chico cerró la puerta, y giró sobre sus talones para contemplar el sitio con detenimiento. Las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, y probablemente bloqueadas, lo que supondría que estaban tomando medidas por si Yuno deseara escapar a través de ellas cuando menos lo imaginaran. Una serie de medicamentos se encontraba esparcida sobre la superficie de un armario bajo y maltrecho y, junto a ellos, estaban los despojos del móvil. Gasai permanecía dormida, así que Akise se acercó, dejando la mochila sobre una silla cercana a la cama sobre la que la chica guardaba reposo, y la contempló con cuidado.

Gasai continuaba con el cabello completamente suelto, tenía los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados, y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración tranquila y acompasada. Su brazo derecho estaba superpuesto sobre la manta que la cubría, todavía con el yeso cubriéndolo, y con marcas de uñas, delatando los intentos elaborados por la chica por quitárselo. Akise sonrió con suavidad y estiró la mano, para acariciar una de sus mejillas con cuidado. Gasai Yuno era tan hermosa, y tan misteriosa, que casi le dolía que ella lo considerara como un enemigo.

El contacto de la piel de Akise sobre la suya, provocó que Yuno despertara y lo mirara. Los ojos de ambos se contemplaron con firmeza por instantes antes de que ella reaccionara apartándolos de los del albino. Aru sonrió con tranquilidad permitiéndola alejarse.

- Tú… -ella hizo una mueca de desagrado a medida que hacía lo posible para sentarse- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, de nuevo?

Akise le tendió los papeles que llevaba consigo luciendo algo más de esa tranquilidad.

- Es lo que hemos tenido en clases el día de hoy.

Yuno arqueó una ceja con desconcierto, y los aceptó, creyendo que esa ésa la única razón por la que el chico estaría en ese lugar. Era consciente de que gracias al accidente, lo habían nombrado como delegado temporal de clases hasta que ella pudiera regresar, por lo que cosas como entregar apuntes a una persona que estaba ausente constituían uno de sus deberes. Por eso no podía enfadarse: Creía que ya se libraría de él tras haber recibido los papeles, pero Akise prefirió prolongar su visita, quien acercó otra silla a la cama y tomó asiento en ella.

- ¿Qué tramas? –musitó Yuno observándolo de soslayo. Akise cruzó las piernas con naturalidad y la contempló como si se tratara de una vieja amiga.

- ¿Hay algo de malo en que desee pasar el tiempo contigo?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo no deseo verte, Akise Aru.

El chico ladeó la cabeza, y continuó sonriendo.

- Todavía deseo saber el motivo por el que tratas de asesinarme –afirmó él con simpleza, provocando un sobresalto en Gasai- Prometo que, si me lo dices, no volveré a aparecerme por aquí, y tampoco te haré más preguntas.

Yuno arqueó las cejas, asimilando las palabras enunciadas por su enemigo, y hallándose a sí misma sorprendida por ellas. ¿Tan rápido Akise se daría por vencido? No podía creerle del todo porque sabía que él era alguien realmente persistente, y molesto. El chico pareció leerle la mente, porque levantó las manos en señal de paz y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Es una promesa, y yo siempre las cumplo –aseguró haciendo lo posible por sonar convincente.

Yuno lo observó por unos segundos más, analizando la situación. Si se lo contaba, quizás se libraría de él de una vez por todas. Esa era una ventaja que no deseaba desperdiciar.

- De acuerdo, te creeré.

Akise soltó un respingo notando la expresión relajada en el rostro de Yuno, casi como la calma que anunciaba la tormenta. No estaba seguro de si era correcto o no permanecer cerca de la cama, pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse. Ella había cedido, así que no quería perderse detalles de nada, por lo que se acercó un poco más a pesar de los riesgos que eso podría traer consigo.

Yuno desvió la mirada porque no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para contemplar el atractivo rostro de su enemigo por más tiempo.

- Yukki y yo estuvimos saliendo por mucho tiempo, pero gracias al trabajo de sus padres, tuvo que trasladarse a Hokkaido. – Apretó los labios recordando la emotiva despedida que le había brindado en el aeropuerto, y luego prosiguió- No verlo resultaba ser una tortura, así que pedí a mis padres que me trasladaran junto a él, pero ellos no querían ceder. Finalmente, luego de mucho rogarles, me prometieron que lo harían con una sola condición: Si conseguía obtener el primer puesto, por lo cual he estado trabajando duro para obtenerlo, pero no consigo salir del segundo. - Ella apretó los puños con fuerza, con toda la ira que tenía contenida, y Akise apretó los labios, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ésa era la causa por la cual Gasai Yuno deseaba matarlo? ¿Por la simple razón de la esperanza de rencontrarse con su novio?

Yuno chasqueó la lengua como si se tratara de una serpiente enojada, y lanzó al chico una mirada cargada de rencor. Si ella tan sólo conseguía eliminarlo… Si Akise desaparecía, ella sería la estudiante más inteligente del instituto, y podría finalmente ver a Yukiteru.

- Tú… Tú eres la causa por la que no puedo regresar a sus brazos –estiró los suyos en dirección al albino, con ganas de ahorcarlo allí mismo, pero tras unos instantes, volvió a bajarlos, resignada. - ¡Pero tampoco quiero que bajes tus notas a propósito porque sientes lástima por mí!

- ¿Quién dice que haría algo así? –Akise se incorporó del asiento, y la chica lo contempló dudosa- Lo que dices es que, si consigues obtener el primer lugar, te marcharás para siempre, ¿Verdad?- la miró con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, y Yuno, recelosa, asintió con la cabeza- Sólo estás brindándome una razón más por la cual no perder mi puesto.

- ¿E-Eh? –Gasai abrió los ojos con sorpresa reflejada en ellos. ¿Qué había dicho Akise? ¿Qué no la dejaría ganar?

Pero eso no fue lo que la dejó atónita.

Akise se había acercado, y había tomado con cuidado la mano izquierda de la chica, para luego depositar un suave beso sobre ella, en un acto caballeroso.

Un fuerte sonrojo iluminó las mejillas de ella, quien se apartó inmediatamente, viéndolo completamente confusa. El chico detective se había limitado a sonreír misteriosamente, y optó por marcharse de allí luego de recuperar su mochila, dejando a Yuno con las palabras en la boca.

Yuno se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, notando que algunas partes de su cuerpo temblaran.

Estúpido, ¡Estúpido Akise Aru! ¿Cómo se atrevía a provocar que su corazón diera semejante brinco con un simple gesto como ése?

* * *

Akise enviaba un mensaje a la terrorista pidiendo que se encontraran de nuevo en el parque en el que habían conversado días atrás, y tras ello, subió a su bicicleta y partió rumbo a ese lugar. Necesitaba charlar con ella una vez más, ahora especialmente que conocía el principal motivo por el que Gasai Yuno deseaba asesinarlo. Ansiaba la información que Minene podría tener con respecto a Amano. ¿Qué era lo que ella sabía acerca de él?

Cuando llegó al lugar citado, Minene ya se encontraba presente, con la espalda recostada contra un árbol, y los ojos cerrados, probablemente sumergida en sus pensamientos… O tal vez sólo estaba a punto de dormir.

Akise bajó de su biciclo, y se acercó a ella con una de las manos guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y la otra sosteniendo su mochila. Minene, tras notar su presencia, abrió los ojos y parpadeó, permitiendo que el chico acabara por llegar a su lado.

- Dime que tienes el dinero, de lo contrario no diré absolutamente na…

- Aquí tienes quinientos cincuenta mil yenes –tendió la mochila sin alterarse por la demanda de la terrorista.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Minene abrió los ojos como platos y decidió comprobar que no se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto elaborada por el albino. Tras abrirla, se encontró con varios fajos de billetes… ¡Y todos eran verdaderos! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo un chico como ése había obtenido semejante suma de dinero? Alzó la vista clavándola en Aru, quien se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

- Si te lo preguntas, no he cometido ningún delito para obtenerlo–afirmó él no deseando profundizar ese tema. Minene lo vio como si se tratara de un alien que se había materializado repentinamente frente a sus ojos, y regresó la mirada a la mochila, todavía incrédula.

¿Acaso lo había juzgado mal? ¿Pertenecería Akise a una familia extraordinariamente rica a la que no le importara si algunos cuantos miles de yenes desaparecían de pronto de sus arcas? Es verdad que el atuendo utilizado por el chico, y su modo de actuar no lo confirmaban, pero quizás sólo estaba tratando de parecer humilde.

- Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de Amano Yukiteru? –la expresión de Akise se había vuelto realmente seria, y Minene soltó un respingo, saliendo así de sus pensamientos.

La noche había caído con una atmósfera pesada, y pronto las calles fueron vaciándose, sobretodo en las zonas residenciales, en las que lo único audible era el sonido del viento. Ambos llevaban un rato caminando. Minene permanecía en silencio, y el chico la esperaba con paciencia mientras conducía su bicicleta, esperando por las explicaciones correspondientes.

Ella había elevado la mirada, observando la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo libre de nubes.

- Todo ocurrió hace un año –comenzó ella con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, rompiendo el silencio de tal modo que Akise se sobresaltó un poco-. Un dirigente religioso árabe estaba de "vacaciones", así que había visitado Japón para reunirse con algunos cuantos políticos de influencia.

Ella hizo una mueca recordando el rostro horrible de ese hombre, quien había sido uno de los principales responsables de la muerte de sus padres en el medio Oriente. Akise la escuchó manteniendo la mirada firme hacia el frente, esperando con paciencia a que ella mencionara la relación entre las cosas que relataba, y Yukiteru.

- Ese hombre había llegado a Tokio y planeaba recorrer puntos importantes de Japón. Su visita era secreta, pero yo ya me había enterado de ello varios días atrás –Minene sonrió con suficiencia, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma-. Odiaba a ese hombre, así que decidí acabar con él. Me hice pasar por una azafata, a la que tuve que encerrar dentro de una caja con destino a Finlandia, y me colé entre el personal del avión en el que él viajaría.

Akise asintió con la cabeza, brindando señales de que la escuchaba con atención. Minene prosiguió sin dar señales de haber captado ese gesto por parte del chico.

- Comprobé la lista de pasajeros para asegurarme que él de verdad estaría allí, y entonces encontré el nombre de Amano Yukiteru entre esas personas. Por supuesto, no le tomé importancia porque él para mí no era más que un civil más, una persona que se sacrificaría inevitablemente para cumplir mi objetivo.

Aru abrió los ojos tras notar cual era el punto al que Minene llegaría, pero no dijo nada, prefirió optar porque ella terminara su relato antes de hacer preguntas al respecto. ¿Acaso ella…?

- Cuando lo vi, lo odié de inmediato. Iba acompañado de sus padres, quienes le prestaban la atención y el cariño que yo jamás podría tener porque el destino me había quitado a los míos en medio de aquella guerra en el Medio Oriente.-hizo una breve pausa, tras lo cual prosiguió- Él se veía tan feliz con ellos, que no pude evitar pensar "Pobre desgraciado, no tienes idea del destino que te espera"

Minene soltó una risa amarga recordando el suceso con tal perfección, como si se tratara de algo que acababa de ocurrir. Hasta podía decir que era capaz de volver a experimentar las emociones de aquella ocasión.

- Fui yo quien comprobó sus papeles, y quien lo vio alejarse junto a sus padres con una sonrisa en los labios. Detestaba tanto a ese chico por la suerte que él tenía… Pero no pude pensar en ello por más tiempo, ya que mi objetivo acababa de llegar, así que mi mente se centró en él, y tan sólo en él.

»Conseguí burlar a la seguridad como sólo yo podría hacerlo –infló el pecho con orgullo- y a mitad del viaje, coloqué una bomba asegurándome de que nadie me viera, mientras me deleitaba con la venganza que finalmente obtendría. La activé, y finalmente escapé utilizando un paracaídas que había robado semanas atrás. El avión estalló un par de minutos después en el aire.

Una sonrisa enarcó los labios de Minene tras recordar la sensación de satisfacción que había llenado su pecho tras haberse deshecho de aquél desagradable hombre de una vez por todas. Akise se había detenido en seco y asimilaba la información sin ser capaz de conseguir hacerlo del todo, casi creyendo que lo que la terrorista estaba diciendo era una broma.

- ¿Lo que estás tratando de decir es que…?

- Lo que trato de decir es que maté a Amano Yukiteru en aquél viaje.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ ¡Finalmente ya estamos en el cuarto capítulo! Y agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas que me han dado sus reviews. De verdad no tienen idea acerca de cuanto los valoro._

_Ya sé que el capítulo de hoy está algo soso lol, pero prometo que ahora sí ya se viene lo bueno (?). _

_¿Amano Yukiteru de verdad está muerto? ¿Qué ocurrirá luego de que Akise se enterara de esto? ¿Yuno sabía algo al respecto? Si él había fallecido en ese viaje, ¿Con quien había estado enviándose mensajes, entonces?_

_Todo eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo /o/_


	5. Declaraciones y Conceptos

Akise se detuvo repentinamente tras escuchar a Minene relatando aquello, con una expresión de total desconcierto dibujada en su rostro, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que ella le había narrado, como si se tratara de una historia completamente ajena a las capacidades del destino.

¿Amano Yukiteru,_ muerto_? Eso no era posible. Definitivamente eso no podía ser real.

Akise pensó en la posibilidad que ese chico hubiera sobrevivido al incidente, si es que lo que le relataba Minene era real, pero teniendo en cuenta de que ésta afirmaba que el avión continuaba en vuelo cuando hizo su ataque terrorista…

Por otra parte, no podía garantizar que todo lo que ella dijera era absolutamente cierto. ¿Cómo podía saber si mentía? Sus ojos dudosos se encontraron con los de la mujer.

Minene adivinó lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico y apretó los dientes con molestia porque éste no le creyera. Todo lo recordaba claramente y lo había vivido en la realidad, ¿Por qué ese chico pensaba que mentiría de esa forma? ¿Qué ganaría ella con eso?

- ¡Todo lo que dije es verdad! – Soltó - ¿Crees que tengo la suficiente imaginación para inventarme una historia como esa? Es verdad que no la conté muy detallada, en realidad me resultó mucho más difícil de lo que parece ¡P-pero Amano Yukiteru de verdad está muerto! ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque me recordaba a mí misma cuando era pequeña! Antes de perder a mis padres… -apretó los puños y se giró dándole la espalda- Esa es la información que querías, ¿No? ¿Estás satisfecho?

- Pero él no puede estar muerto –dijo Akise, notando el enfado de la terrorista, y recordando un detalle muy importante-, de lo contrario, Gasai no hubiera estado enviándose mensajes con…

Pero Akise había callado tan repentinamente, que Minene no hizo otra cosa más que mirarlo sin comprender qué ocurría ni qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho.

- Oe, ¿Qué ocurre? Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué es que quieres saber tanto sobre ese chico, Amano? –soltó Minene, interrogante, colocando las manos en la cintura y viéndolo recelosa.

- Tengo que marcharme –Akise fingió no haberla oído, contemplando la hora que le brindaba su móvil- Quizás en el futuro necesite de tu ayuda, por lo que no te entregaré el resto del dinero todavía. Estaremos en contacto.

- ¡Eh! ¡No me ignores, mocoso! - Aru ya había subido sobre su biciclo, y minutos después se marchó a gran velocidad. -¡EH! –lo llamó de nuevo, pero Akise no dio señales de escucharla, doblando una esquina que lo guiaría a la calle sobre la que estaba su hogar.

La terrorista se rascó la cabeza, confusa, pero sintiendo que ella también se encontraba curiosa acerca de todo ese asunto. Tras permanecer unos segundos cruzadas de brazos, todavía con la mirada firme por donde el chico se había marchado, una posibilidad cruzó por su cabeza, y una sonrisa enigmática apareció en sus labios: Pues bien, si el chico que decía ser detective no quería sacar a la luz sus motivos, ella entonces lo investigaría por su cuenta para averiguar qué era lo que tramaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Declaraciones y conceptos.**

* * *

Akise golpeteó ligeramente una de las patas de su pupitre utilizando el pie, con la mano sujetaba firmemente un bolígrafo, y contemplaba el pizarrón que cubría la pared de enfrente. Él ya había acabado con su examen, y ya que no podría retirarse sino hasta que las campanillas repicaran en los pasillos, anunciando el inicio del almuerzo, se encontraba centrado en sus propios pensamientos, distraído con el episodio con Minene un par de días atrás.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el asiento vacío que Gasai usualmente solía ocupar, y que desde hacía tiempo había estado tan solitario, que parecía que faltaba algo muy importante en el salón. No podía negar que se encontraba preocupado por ella, sobretodo tras enterarse de la muerte de Yukiteru un año atrás.

La noche que Minene y él habían conversado, él había utilizado su portátil para hallar noticias con respecto al incidente con el avión, encontrándose una gran cantidad de artículos con respecto a lo ocurrido, además de varias imágenes con el rostro de la terrorista acompañadas por la frase de "Buscada".

Akise fue recorriendo los artículos uno por uno, encontrando varias veces frases que alegaban que se trataba de uno de los peores hechos terroristas acontecidos dentro del territorio japonés en los últimos cincuenta años, pero sin conseguir alguno que tuviera la lista de fallecidos completa. Muchos de los artículos relacionados con aquél hecho se limitaban a citar la muerte de un muy importante dirigente religioso procedente del Medio Oriente, y que iba de vacaciones a Hokkaido.

Tras mucho buscar, encontró un artículo decente en el que no sólo se centraba en aquél hombre, sino también en varias víctimas que se encontraban presentes, como un importante funcionario que trabajaba en una empresa que se dedicaba a elaborar hardware, o un par de ex jugadores de béisbol. Los ojos de Aru recorrieron el artículo hasta hallar el nombre de Amano Yukiteru.

Cerró todas las demás pestañas de su navegador, y apagó la música que había puesto de fondo, y se dedicó a leer con atención el párrafo que citaba lo siguiente:

"_Entre las víctimas también se encuentran la señora Amano Rea, una importante empleada de una conocida empresa fabricante de juegos de video, su esposo, Amano Kurou, y su único hijo, Amano Yukiteru…_"

El artículo no mencionaba nada más además de aquello, pero Akise ya tenía suficiente, porque la muerte de Yukiteru había sido confirmada, y él todavía no conseguía salir del shock que dicha noticia le había provocado.

El maestro había colocado una mano sobre el hombro del albino, quien se sobresaltó y buscó al hombre con la mirada, quien le indicaba que la hora del almuerzo ya había iniciado un par de minutos atrás.

Akise observó a su alrededor notando que era prácticamente el único alumno que estaba presente dentro del salón de clases, ya que el resto de sus compañeros se habían retirado en tropel rumbo a la cafetería para conseguir algo de yakisoba pan, y otros tantos, que ya llevaban sus almuerzos listos, optaban por comerlos en los jardines o en los pasillos. Él no sentía ni una pizca de hambre, por lo que optó por salir de allí y buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que permanecer sumido en sus propias ideas, y anotar algunas cuantas cosas en la libreta que siempre llevaba consigo.

Cuando sus pies se disponían a bajar las escaleras, escuchó un grito proveniente de abajo, además de un ruido sordo, lo cual lo alarmó y, sin pensarlo, descendió corriendo, buscando al emisor de dichos sonidos, quien resultó ser una chica de largo cabello azul oscuro a quien reconocía como Tsubaki Kasugano, una alumna del mismo año que iba a un diferente salón, y con quien no había hablado nunca.

No sabía mucho sobre ella, además de que era aquejada por una miopía muy severa que le impedía ver con claridad. Lastimosamente, los padres de esta chica estaban involucrados con una secta que les había introducido cosas en la cabeza y, por lo tanto, se rehusaban a acudir a algún especialista que pudiera tratar la enfermedad de su hija.

El albino se acercó rápidamente a ayudarla, preguntando de paso si se encontraba bien, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara, ya que Tsubaki estaba quejándose de dolor por haberse lastimado el tobillo tras haber resbalado en un escalón y caído.

Akise observó a su alrededor, notando que ella se encontraba completamente sola, a pesar de que normalmente iba acompañada por un par de chicas que la ayudaban a bajar, o la guiaban por el camino que debía transitar. ¿Por qué no estarían en esos momentos a su lado? Él no lo podía comprender, pero no mencionó nada al respecto, y se limitó a fruncir el ceño tras notar que ella deseaba ser ayudada a incorporarse, incluso a pesar de encontrarse lastimada.

Él, sin mencionar nada, y no deseando que ella continuara haciéndose daño, la tomó en brazos, para sorpresa ajena, y la llevó de aquél modo hasta la enfermería, ignorando olímpicamente los balbuceos, los reproches, y el fuerte sonrojo que coloreaba las mejillas de la chica.

- Muchas gracias, joven Akise –mencionó ella finalmente una vez que ambos estuvieran en la enfermería, y la enfermera estuviera tratando su tobillo- No sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda.

- No tienes nada que agradecer –emitió Akise con indiferencia-, ayudar a las demás personas es el trabajo de un detective, después de todo.- Se acercó sonriendo, y Tsubaki se sobresaltó al tiempo que sus mejillas volvían a adquirir un tono carmesí- Y dile a ese par de amigas que tienes, que no vuelvan a dejarte bajar las escaleras completamente sola. Esta vez fuiste afortunada, pero la próxima vez, podrías acabar rompiéndote algún hueso.

Tsubaki permaneció muda, sin saber cómo responderle, por lo que desvió la mirada y centró sus ojos en la, apenas visible, cabeza de la enfermera que la atendía. Tras unos segundos después, Akise se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, y la vista de Kasugano se posó en el lugar que ocupaba la puerta, tras la cual el joven albino había desaparecido tan sólo segundos antes, al tiempo que sentía que su corazón latía de un modo muy extraño a como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

* * *

Akise iba dirigiéndose al patio, cuando se encontró con un profesor, quien le pidió permanecer un momento con él para tratar ciertos asuntos con respecto a su puesto como representante de su salón.

- Escucha, Akise, a partir de hoy dejarás de ser el remplazante del delegado –afirmó el hombre, quien fruncía el ceño como si el tema que estaba tratando era un asunto muy, muy serio-. Ahora eres oficialmente _el_ delegado del salón 2-B

-¿Qué? –Akise lo observó como si acabara de mencionarle que había suspendido todos los exámenes- ¿Pero por qué? - Hasta ahora, y antes de que el accidente sucediera, Gasai Yuno se había encargado de la delegación del salón, por lo que, que su puesto pasara a las manos de Akise, implicaba que quizás ella nunca más regresaría al instituto.

El maestro se sacó las gafas y se las frotó con un pañuelo.

- Ella ha pedido personalmente que te lo dejáramos a tu cargo. Al parecer se encuentra todavía algo inestable, por lo que permanecerá ausente por unos cuantos días más hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad.

Akise apretó los puños y frunció el ceño no del todo convencido con la respuesta que le habían otorgado, así que, ignorando las siguientes palabras del profesor, giró sobre sus talones y regresó rápidamente al salón de clases, de donde tomó su mochila, para luego marcharse de allí apresurado, encontrándose con un nuevo maestro a mitad de camino.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Akise?

- Discúlpeme, señor, pero tendré que marcharme temprano hoy porque ha surgido un asunto muy importante – el albino agitó el brazo, despidiéndose, haciendo que todos los intentos del hombre por detenerlo resultaran en vano.

Normalmente se marchaba a su hogar caminando, pero en esta ocasión había traído su bicicleta consigo, lo cual resultó útil, porque el hogar de Gasai tampoco se encontraba tan cerca, y él no llevaba consigo dinero para tomar el metro.

Necesitaba respuestas por parte de la chica: ¿Por qué todavía no había regresado a clases? ¿Qué es lo que le impedía hacerlo? ¿Por qué le había otorgado el puesto de delegado? ¿Qué es lo que tramaba con exactitud? Sabía que sería difícil sonsacarle toda esa información, ya que le había prometido que no le haría más preguntas, pero tendría que empeñárselas para lograrlo de igual manera.

Tras mucho pedalear, y cuando ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado, finalmente llegó al hogar de Yuno: Una casa de estilo muy tradicional que se encontraba perfectamente cuidada a pesar de los muchos años que podría tener. Bajó de la bicicleta, dejándola junto a un árbol y, tras asegurarla, se acercó y llamó a la puerta, esperando con paciencia a que le abrieran.

Akise tenía presente que los padres de Gasai se encontraban en un viaje de negocios, según ella misma se lo había mencionado el día de su ingreso al hospital, por lo que quizás ella estuviera en compañía de alguna ama de llaves o alguien que se hiciera cargo de su hogar mientras tanto.

Esperaba ver a alguien más abriéndole la puerta, pero fue la misma Gasai quien lo hizo.

- Tú… -ella lo contemplaba con desprecio y una obvia sorpresa por encontrarlo allí- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has venido?

- He venido a terminar de aclarar ciertos asuntos- mencionó él dándole un leve empujón a la puerta, intentando ingresar, aunque Yuno se lo impidió de inmediato.

- No hay nada que aclarar –dijo ella con voz firme- Además, prometiste que ya no me molestarías más.

- He dicho que ya no iría a visitarte al hospital, y que ya no te haría más preguntas: Esa fue mi promesa. –Afirmó él con calma- No he mencionado nunca que no vendría a verte personalmente.

Yuno gruñó por lo bajo. Sabiendo lo persistente que podría llegar a ser Akise, consideró que era mejor dejarlo pasar, porque así se libraría de su presencia mucho más pronto, por lo que se hizo a un lado a regañadientes, permitiéndolo ingresar a su hogar, gesto que el chico agradeció haciendo una ligera reverencia.

- Quédate aquí, iré a preparar un poco de té- Yuno dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pensando que quizás podría echar algo a la bebida del albino, y así librarse de él de una vez por todas y para siempre.

Akise no hizo ningún gesto indicando que la había oído, porque sus ojos se encontraban firmemente puestos sobre la chica, quien llevaba puesto un kimono y tenía el cabello completamente recogido, dándole la sensación de que había regresado en el tiempo hasta la época de los samuráis, sobretodo al estar una casa como esa. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, y le era imposible no embelesarse ante la imagen que ella brindaba.

Era tan hermosa, _tan hermosa…_ que su pecho dolía con sólo contemplarla de ese modo.

Intentó distraerse examinando el hogar de la chica con detenimiento, ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar. Logró percibir algunos cuantos trofeos puestos sobre una mesa, en un rincón del salón. Varios cuadros colgaban de las paredes, y Akise notó algunas cuantas fotografías, varias de ellas de Yuno cuando era pequeña.

Pudo observar que anteriormente ella realizaba patinaje artístico, para su gran sorpresa, y que también había visitado Estados Unidos tras ver una imagen de ella con ropas de _cowboy girl_, con el Gran Cañón justo detrás de ella.

Entonces notó lo poco que sabía acerca de esa chica en realidad. A pesar de que habían sido compañeros por casi un año, y ser los dos estudiantes más destacados del instituto, no tenía idea de varios aspectos acerca de ella, no por nada se había sorprendido tras verla en esas fotografías haciendo diferentes poses mientras patinaba.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba saber de ella: Cómo era su relación con sus padres cuando éstos estaban presentes, porqué se había enamorado de Yukiteru, si es que poseía amigas, qué tipo de chicos le gustaba, cuales eran sus pasatiempos y en qué consistía su platillo favorito. Pero ella se empeñaba tanto en construir ese muro entre los dos, que Akise sabía que le sería casi imposible tener una charla amena con ella acerca de todas esas cosas.

- ¿No vives con nadie más? –preguntó contemplando el techo, recordando que él esperaba ver a alguna mujer cuidando del hogar de la chica.

- No, me encuentro completamente sola –dijo ella desde la cocina, mientras vertía algo té en su taza y en la de Akise.

Éste se asomó por detrás notando que la chica llevaba el nudo del Kimono mal puesto. Por supuesto que estaría mal, ya que ella todavía llevaba puesto el yeso sobre el brazo derecho, lo cual seguramente constituiría un gran obstáculo en los quehaceres diarios de ésta.

Se acercó hasta Gasai y, sin mencionar absolutamente nada, decidió ayudarla un poco volviendo a deshacer el nudo. Yuno se sobresaltó inmediatamente tras notar lo que el chico realizaba, y tiró accidentalmente al suelo una de las tazas de té, rompiéndola de paso, aunque en una situación como esa, algo así no le importó en lo absoluto.

- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? –chilló con las mejillas fuertemente encendidas, notando que, a pesar de que el chico no había deshecho el nudo por completo, ya había hecho suficiente para que éste fuera aflojándose poco a poco.

Akise la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a girar, volvió a ajustarlo y lo arregló de inmediato, para sorpresa de Yuno.

- No te lo habías asegurado del todo bien –le informó- Yo sólo quería arreglarlo, porque no sería nada conveniente si, en medio de todo, el _obi_ acabara por aflojarse justo en medio de nuestra charla, y cayera, ¿O me equivoco?

- ¡Esa no es excusa! –Yuno lo observó con odio, y tomó un cuchillo que se encontraba en el fregadero, apuntándolo con él- ¡No te atrevas jamás a tocarme! ¿Me has oído, Akise Aru? ¡Jamás lo hagas de nuevo!

Mientras decía todo aquello, Gasai todavía lo apuntaba con el cuchillo, con las manos temblando y viéndolo como si él acabara de cometer un delito imperdonable. Akise permaneció calmado a pesar de la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, y simplemente le tomó el brazo obligándola a bajarlo.

- Respira profundo, Gasai, no sucederá nada. No _te_ sucederá nada –afirmó él haciendo lo posible por apaciguarla. Yuno respiraba entrecortadamente, también tratando de controlarse- Después de todo, no podría lastimar a la chica que me gusta.

Yuno lo observó con los ojos como platos.

- ¿¡Qué!?

* * *

**Notas:** Bien, aquí trayendo el quinto capítulo. Agradezco atentamente a las personas que hayan leído este capítulo de principio a fin, porque ya sé lo aburrido que puede ser lo que escribo x'D Por eso me encuentro agradecida por su paciencia.

Finalmente Akise ha declarado su amor, sentimiento que claramente no es correspondido por la chica. ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? La muerte de Amano está confirmada, ¿Con quien había estado hablando Gasai? ¿Qué planea hacer Minene?

Todo eso, y mucho más, en el siguiente capítulo /o/


	6. Verdades ocultas

- ¿¡Qué!?

Yuno contempló al albino como si éste estuviera mencionando una broma de muy mal gusto. Akise, por su parte, tenía los ojos fijos en la mano derecha de la chica de cabellos rosados, la cual estaba temblando mientras todavía sujetaba con firmeza el cuchillo. Tras notar que los ojos de Akise se encontraban dirigidos hacia dicho elemento, Gasai trató nuevamente de elevarlo entre ambos y clavarlo justo en el pecho del chico, pero él resultó ser más rápido, impidiendo de nueva cuenta que ella elaborara cualquier movimiento que resultara peligroso.

- No intento confundirte –admitió Akise arrebatándole el arma por la fuerza, a pesar de los forcejeos de Gasai para que no lo consiguiera-, comprendo mi situación, y que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. Si así fuera en realidad, tú no intentarías acabar conmigo, ¿Verdad?

Yuno apretó los labios y desvió la mirada con el fin de no encontrarse con los ojos de Akise, los cuales la observaban con atención, esperando una reacción por parte de ella. La chica volvió a girarse, encontrándose indefensa por no tener ningún arma más consigo, así que se limitó a recoger la bandeja sobre la que estaba depositada la tetera, y la taza. Añadió una taza más en remplazo de la que había caído al suelo y roto, y se dispuso a encaminarse rumbo al salón.

- Entonces haré como si no lo hubiera oído jamás –afirmó deteniéndose al lado de Akise por unos breves instantes. Él bajó la cabeza en señal de que escuchó y que comprendió a la perfección, y ese gesto fue más que suficiente para apaciguar a la fiera que surgía en el pecho de Yuno.

Akise la siguió guardando distancias, y se distrajo contemplando la nuca de ella, notando de paso que algunos mechones rebeldes se habían escapado del elaborado peinado en el que Gasai había gastado su tiempo, tratando de lucir acorde al kimono que llevaba consigo.

¿Gasai usualmente utilizaría esas vestimentas cuando se encontraba a solas en su hogar?

- Toma asiento –ordenó Yuno, encargándose de depositar la bandeja que llevaba consigo sobre una mesita. Akise ordenó sin rechistar, cruzando las piernas y observándola interrogante.

- Siendo sincero, no esperaba que aceptaras mi visita tan fácilmente –admitió con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

- No creas que es de mi agrado tenerte por aquí –dijo ella tendiéndole una de las tazas. Akise asintió levemente con la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto, y sujetando el objeto con cuidado. Yuno volvió a depositar la tetera a un costado, y se cruzó de brazos, sin tomarse la molestia en hacer caso a la taza que todavía quedaba sobre la bandeja.- Desembucha, o llamaré a la policía, acusándote como un intruso. - Gasai había afirmado aquellas palabras con tanta seriedad, que el chico supuso que de verdad lo haría tan sólo encontrara la oportunidad (y excusa) perfectas para hacerlo.

Todavía manteniendo la misma sonrisa en el rostro, y sin molestarse en beber el té que ella había preparado, decidió ir al grano.

- Has estado enviándote mensajes con Amano Yukiteru desde que él se ha marchado y transferido a una secundaria de Hokkaido. -Yuno apretó los labios, contemplándolo de manera arisca, como si el chico estuviera arañando sobre una herida que todavía no había sanado correctamente- Me pregunto si la persona con la que has estado en contacto de verdad era él.

Akise dibujó una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, una completamente diferente a la anterior, una que reflejaba misterio en ella. Yuno apretó los dientes.

- ¿Y tú por qué quieres saberlo? –replicó tratando de mantener firme el muro que existía entre los dos.

- Seguramente jamás has hablado con él a través del teléfono, ¿Me equivoco? –Akise parecía estar más bien hablando consigo mismo, así que devolvió la taza sobre la mesa sin siquiera haber probado un sorbo de ella, y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida privada? Has estado investigando acerca de mí, ¿No es así? –Yuno comenzaba a sentirse inestable, y las ansias por matar estaban regresando a pesar de que acababa de tomarse los medicamentos que el psiquiatra había estado recetándole.

_Matar…_

_Matar a Akise Aru…_

_Destrozarlo…_

_Escuchar sus gritos de dolor mientras le arrancaba las entrañas…_

Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo desaparecer, si tan sólo no lo volviera a ver, si tan sólo lograba deshacerse de él. Si sólo lo pudiera aniquilar…

Una risita maníaca escapó de sus labios al tiempo que sus manos estaban apresando con fuerza el cuello de Akise Aru, quien forcejeaba por quitárselas de encima.

¿En qué momento Yuno se había abalanzado sobre él de ese modo? Fue tan sólo en una milésima de segundo, porque cuando al chico apenas lo había notado, Gasai estaba sobre él, apretándole el cuello con tanta fuerza, que las uñas de ella se clavaban en su piel.

Aru sentía que el aire se le iba escapando. A pesar de que se suponía que él era mucho más fuerte que esa chica, ella lo había agarrado completamente desprevenido, y lo peor es que ambos estaban completamente solos dentro de esa casa, así que probablemente nadie más sabría que estaba siendo asesinado.

Asesinado por la chica que le gustaba… Qué manera de morir más patética, ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Verdades ocultas**

* * *

- ¡Agh! ¡Ustedes no me dejan más opción que intervenir!

_¡Aquella voz!_

Akise no tenía idea acerca de lo siguiente que había acontecido, se sentía tan aturdido por la falta de aire que tan sólo fue capaz de percibir un fuerte estallido cerca de sus oídos, su cuello finalmente siendo liberado, y el peso de Yuno sobre él esfumándose por completo, tras lo cual, fue arrastrado hacia el patio, donde él finalmente fue capaz de respirar correctamente.

Cuando el aire limpio llenó sus pulmones, Akise no fue capaz de contener la tos violenta que escapó rápidamente de su garganta.

¿Qué fue lo que había ocurrido con exactitud?

- Bombas de humo –la voz de Minene llegó a sus oídos casi inmediatamente- Si no intervenía, quizás esa loca te hubiera aniquilado, y eso no sería bueno: Todavía me debes dinero.

Akise finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen del cielo en primera instancia, y al girar el rostro, pudo ver a una sonriente Uryuu Minene arrodillada justo a su lado. Él se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero la terrorista lo obligó a tomar asiento.

Yuno forcejeaba metros más adelante, recostada sobre el suelo y amarrada con fuerza con los brazos tras la espalda, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento peligroso.

- Es una larga historia –mencionó Minene frotándose la nuca.- Como no deseabas decirme qué ocurría en realidad, decidí seguirte para averiguar tus planes. Nunca imaginé que todo estaría relacionado con esta chica –señaló a Yuno utilizando el pulgar, quien parecía todavía encontrarse fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡Déjame asesinarlo! –Chillaba con los ojos vacíos- ¡Déjame acabar con él! ¡Debe morir! ¡Debe moriiiiir!

Akise todavía respiraba agitadamente, y no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Si no fuera porque Minene no lo hubiera seguido y visto toda la escena, quizás en esos momentos él estaría…

- Llama al hospital –Ordenó rápidamente a Minene, quien lo observó alterada- Esta es una emergencia.

* * *

- No hemos tenido más opción que derivarla al centro psiquiátrico –comentó el hombre con paciencia, mientras organizaba la pila de papeles que tenía frente a él. Akise escuchaba, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, con los puños apretados sobre las rodillas- Se encontraba demasiado inestable para mantenerla aquí. Hemos hecho lo posible para contactar con sus padres, pero ellos están en América, y no regresarán sino hasta dentro de un largo tiempo. Tampoco tiene otros familiares cercanos, así que tal parece que eres la única persona en la que podríamos confiar. ¿Ustedes son parej-?

- Somos compañeros de clase –aclaró él rápidamente- Nada más.

-Comprendo, me disculpo –el doctor se ajustó las gafas, algo incómodo, y prosiguió- Siendo sincero, había esperado a que sufriera uno de esos ataques tarde o temprano, porque los medicamentos que le he recetado solo sirven para mantenerla bajo control por un tiempo. Sus efectos no iban a durar para siempre, pero debo admitir que tampoco había esperado que ocurriera tan rápidamente.

- Debe ser porque fui a visitarla tan repentinamente– "_Y ella me detesta_" pensó Akise mientras las comisuras de sus labios se mostraron un poco tensas, algo que fue muy notorio ya que el chico estaba sonriendo tal cual lo hacía siempre-, pero necesitaba confirmar ciertas sospechas.

- ¿Sospechas?

Akise extrajo un papel del bolsillo, y se lo tendió al médico, quien lo contempló dudoso por unos momentos, y luego lo agarró, lo desdobló y se quedó examinándolo sin comprender qué estaría tratando de mostrarle con exactitud, ya que en él se apreciaba la noticia de un ataque terrorista a un avión.

- Amano Yukiteru era el novio de Gasai, pero tuvieron que transferirlo a Hokkaido. Él pereció en aquél viaje, pero ella está convencida de que ha estado enviándose mensajes con él todo este tiempo –relató Akise con seriedad. El médico abrió los ojos como si acabara de descubrir algo de los tres días desde que Gasai ha sufrido aquél ataque, me dispuse a investigarlo todo por mi cuenta acerca de ese caso, pero…

Akise apretó los labios recordando.

Apenas se hubiera enterado de lo acontecido con Yukiteru, Akise se había puesto manos a la obra para descubrir a la persona con la cual Yuno había estado contactado todo ese tiempo, aunque todas sus esperanzas en obtener alguna información resultaron en vano, ya que en la empresa telefónica que había prestado sus servicios a Yuno no deseaba revelar absolutamente nada. Lo peor de todo es que, como el teléfono móvil que ella había estado llevando consigo se encontraba destrozado, tampoco podría obtener información de él, lo que volvía toda esa investigación en algo inútil.

- Oh –soltó el médico tan repentinamente, que Akise escapó de sus pensamientos con un respingo- Eso lo explica todo.

- ¿Eh? - Los ojos de Aru se abrieron como platos: ¿El médico sabía algo?- ¿Podría decirme, con exactitud, lo que ocurre?

- El otro día –comenzó el hombre entrelazando sus propias manos sobre el escritorio-, en una de nuestras consultas, la señorita Gasai Yuno comenzó a comportarse extraño: De la nada se levantó del asiento, y se acercó hasta el teléfono –señaló un teléfono que reposaba sobre un taburete en un rincón de la habitación-. Pregunté varias veces qué sucedía, pero ella parecía ida de sí misma.

- ¿Ida?

- Como si estuviera poseída –afirmó el médico recordando los ojos vacíos de aquella chica- Aunque claro, como científico debo aclarar que esas cosas no son más que trastornos psicológicos que inducen alucinaciones al paciente, además de comportamientos que… -pero como la mirada de Akise le indicaba que prosiguiera con lo esencial, el hombre regresó a su relato a regañadientes- Bien, como decía, ella se acercó al teléfono y comenzó a hablar a través de él como si nada con alguien que probablemente se tratara de su novio. –Akise asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que estaba comprendiendo- No sería un problema si no fuera porque ese teléfono no funciona desde hace semanas…

El médico continuó hablando por un rato más, pero el cerebro de Akise se había desconectado de la conversación, y ahora se encontraba vagando por miles de pensamientos a sus anchas.

¿Podría ser que Gasai Yuno de verdad estuviera loca? Pero una chica como ella… ¡Le parecía imposible que tuviera alguna enfermedad similar! (Incluso a pesar de sus tendencias psicópatas. Debía agradecer que sus intentos de homicidio habían quedado sólo en eso: intentos).

- Si es verdad lo que me dices –Akise regresó a la conversación- Entonces puedo decir que probablemente Gasai Yuno se encuentre sola, y que ese extraño comportamiento sea un modo de alejarla a sí misma de la soledad, porque, por lo que me has dicho, su novio se encuentra muerto, ¿Verdad? –el albino asintió- Probablemente tener a sus padres lejos, y a su pareja en estado de deceso, provoque en ella un profundo dolor del que no tenemos conocimiento.

- Entonces, ¿Ella simplemente se siente sola?

- Tal vez, pero luego de que me hayas traído esta información, lo mejor será ahondar con nuestras investigaciones por un tiempo más.

Akise se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo: ¿Podría ser que Gasai ya supiera del deceso de Amano Yukiteru, pero gracias al dolor que la idea le causaba, no había tenido más opción que falsificar sus propios pensamientos?

- La mantendremos en observación por una semana, luego, la dejaremos marcharse a su hogar, pero necesitaremos que estés echándole el ojo continuamente.

* * *

La semana había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba, y Akise se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla ingresando al instituto, charlando como si nada en compañía de algunas compañeras que se encontraban felices de verla de regreso luego de poco más de dos semanas de ausencia. La sonrisa en el rostro de Yuno lucía sincera, algo que lo sorprendió aún más.

Ella lucía tan normal, que todavía le costaba creer que padecía de Psicosis Psicopática. Quizás los médicos habían hecho un muy buen trabajo esos días en los que Gasai había permanecido en el psiquiátrico, pero no por ello debía bajar la guardia ya que, en cualquier descuido, Yuno quizás volvería a intentar matarlo.

- Joven Akise –escucharla le produjo un horrible sobresalto, como si lo hubiera pillado justo cuando elaboraba un crimen. Yuno había llegado junto a él y se había detenido antes de ingresar al salón, mientras sus compañeras los observaban, curiosas- Lo mejor será ir al salón antes de que sea muy tarde y los profesores se enfaden. –le dedicó una sonrisa inocente y prosiguió con su camino al tiempo que Akise la observaba con una mano en el pecho, por el estremecimiento que esa simple imagen le había ocasionado.

"_No bajes la guardia"_ se dijo a sí mismo _"Ésa es sólo una fachada. Ella no puede actuar como psicópata frente a otras personas"_

Todavía haciendo lo posible para mantener su mente centrada, Akise arrastró los pies rumbo al salón, y evitó cualquier contacto visual con Gasai, una empresa ciertamente imposible.

Al término de las clases, el profesor había ordenado al albino que llevara algunos papeles a la dirección. Yuno tuvo la necesidad de permanecer algo más de tiempo debido a que necesitaba aclarar algunas cuantas dudas con respecto a las clases a las que no había podido asistir, y mientras alistaba sus cosas antes de dirigirse a la sala de profesores, el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada llegó a sus oídos.

Las luces del atardecer iluminaron con suavidad la silueta de Kasugano Tsubaki, la chica medio ciega del salón C. Yuno forzó una sonrisa al verla, y se mantuvo de pie en el sitio en el que se encontraba.

- Disculpe, ¿Es éste el salón A? –preguntó Kasugano acercándose tras notar la presencia de una persona en ese lugar.

- Si, es éste –Yuno respondió con tranquilidad mientras se inclinaba a recoger sus libros- ¿Deseas algo? El delegado regresará muy pronto, así que si lo necesitas…- Pero tras girarse, Tsubaki se encontraba tan cerca, que Gasai sufrió de un estremecimiento y retrocedió.

_¿Cuándo fue que ella…?_

Una de las manos de la otra chica apresó la muñeca de Yuno, acercándola con el fin de observarla mejor.

- Cabello rosa. Así que tú eres Gasai Yuno, ¿O me equivoco? Creo que no, no es muy común que existan personas con ese color.-Tsubaki sonrió sin liberar a su presa- La gente ha estado hablando mucho acerca de ti últimamente: Acerca de tus días permaneciendo en el hospital, acerca de tus problemas familiares, y acerca de tu posible noviazgo con Akise Aru.

La última frase pareció detonar algo dentro de Gasai, quien se liberó del agarre utilizando todas sus fuerzas en el intento.

- ¡Akise Aru y yo no tenemos nada! ¡Lo detesto! –chilló.

- ¿Y cómo se explican las constantes visitas al hospital que él realizaba mientras te encontrabas interna? – Tsubaki avanzó un paso, en busca de las respuestas que ella había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

- Él es el delegado ¡Él sólo me llevaba tarea!

El rostro de Tsubaki pareció aflojarse por producto del alivio.

- Oh, ¿Así que así están las cosas?-Tsubaki sonrió con calma y realizó una reverencia- Lamento haberla molestado, señorita Gasai, pero es usted tan bonita, que tenía miedo de perder ante usted por tal ventaja. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Yuno parpadeó, todavía presa del impacto que aquél breve encuentro le había ocasionado.

¿Perder? ¿Qué habría querido decir Kasugano con aquello? ¿Estaría refiriéndose a…?

- Akise Aru – murmuró Gasai sintiendo algo de inquietud surgir en su pecho.

Gasai tomó sus cosas y procedió a marcharse a casa todavía pensando en el breve encuentro que había mantenido con Kasugano, preguntándose si la chica había hablado con respecto al albino, aunque todo parecía indicar que era obvio que esa era la respuesta correcta, algo que a Yuno no le hacía gracia porque ¿Acaso todos creían que tenía tan mal gusto para fijarse en ese chico? Además, su corazón sólo pertenecía a Yukki.

Incluso si él estuviera en la tumba.

Luego de que esos pensamientos aflojaran en su mente, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y apretó los ojos.

Por supuesto que sabía que él estaba muerto, pero no iba a creerlo, no quería creerlo. No deseaba olvidar al único amor de su vida, y no iba a permitir que su existencia se borrara tan fácilmente de sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo podría vivir, de lo contrario? Si Yukiteru era la única persona a la que ella podría querer jamás.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, llegó hasta la calle donde se encontraba su hogar casi arrastrando los pies, pensando en qué tipo de cena preparar ese día.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Gasai. –Yuno se sobresaltó al descubrir a Akise esperándola frente a la puerta, con el rostro serio.

¿Pero cómo había llegado tan rápido? Él había salido del instituto mucho tiempo después de que ella lo hiciera, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Akise Aru!

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! Ya vamos por el sexto capítulo, y tal parece que, finalmente, hay algo de avance.

¿Tsubaki y Yuno serán rivales? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Minene? ¿Por qué habrá ido Akise a visitarla de nuevo? Todo eso y más en… el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto: Me encantaría que me dejaran sus reviews, ya que de ese modo estoy segura que hay personas que me leen y les interesa la historia, o de lo contrario siento que aburro y que nadie lee lo que escribo xDU

Bueno, eso. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!


	7. La sombra de la rivalidad

- ¡Akise Aru!

La mirada de Yuno se volvió filosa una vez que se encontrara con la figura del chico albino esperando frente a su hogar. ¿Qué es lo que quería de nuevo? ¿No había tenido suficiente con el intento de asesinato del otro día? Apretó los labios y lo observó con recelo, manteniendo la guardia en alto en todo momento.

Akise lucía realmente serio. La sonrisa que usualmente curvaba sus labios parecía haberse esfumado con el viento, y Yuno se preguntó porqué. Cuando él avanzó sus pasos en dirección hacia ella, Gasai retrocedió instintivamente, casi por costumbre, ya que el aura de Akise ciertamente parecía estar distante, como si él de verdad estuviera en un lugar diferente a ése. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Abrió los ojos como platos tras descubrir que estaba preocupada por él, y desvió la mirada a un punto en el suelo, auto castigándose por pensar en su enemigo de aquella manera.

- Descuida, Gasai –como si adivinara los pensamientos de Yuno, la sonrisa de Akise regresó a su lugar, provocando un estremecimiento en la chica de cabellos rosa –, mis intenciones aquí son pacíficas… más pacíficas que el otro día. - Se descolgó la mochila del hombro, y buscó algo en ella.- Como he venido en metro, he llegado más rápidamente que tú, y hasta me sobró tiempo para ir a buscar esto – las manos de Akise sujetaban con cuidado a algo que parecía una bola de pelos blanca.

Los ojos de Yuno se abrieron con evidente sorpresa, y contempló al pequeño animalillo que movía suavemente los bigotes, manteniéndose quieto ante el trato que le brindaba el chico.

¡Era un conejo!

Yuno olvidó momentáneamente el odio que sentía hacia Akise, y se acercó a zancadas. Estiró el brazo y acarició la cabeza del animal con una sonrisa en los labios, una de esas que provocaban que el corazón de Aru se estremeciera y lo obligara a desviar la mirada.

- ¡Qué lindo! –exclamó dejando a un lado cualquier sentimiento belicoso que podría tener contra Akise, y rascó al conejo tras las orejas.

- Puedes tenerlo, lo he traído para ti –afirmó él tendiéndoselo-. Descuida, no lo veas como un regalo mío, puedes olvidar que fui yo quien te lo ha dado.

Yuno parpadeó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Akise.

- Te sientes sola, ¿Verdad? Quizás tenerlo resulte algo de ayuda.

Ella, contemplándolo con desconfianza, tomó al pequeño animal sin ser capaz de mencionar ni siquiera un "gracias", pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía formular palabra alguna. Akise ladeó un poco la cabeza, y volvió a colgarse la mochila del hombro, observando cómo el conejo se mantenía tranquilo, incluso en las manos de Yuno.

- Bien, entonces mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado –informó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y dirigiéndose más bien a sí mismo-. Que tengas buena suerte, Gasai.

El chico le dio la espalda y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, avanzando en dirección hacia su hogar, y dejando a Yuno sin decir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera luego de que ésta percatara de que el chico podría estar despidiéndose para siempre, dejándola con un enorme sentimiento de inquietud en el pecho.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La sombra de la rivalidad.**

* * *

- Efectivamente, mis investigaciones concluyen que el chico, Akise Aru, tiene sentimientos hacia Gasai Yuno –informó Ai dejando una pila de papeles sobre la mesa, junto a la que se encontraban sentadas ella y Tsubaki, al tiempo que Orin se encargaba de servir un poco de té.

En los ojos de Ai brillaba la preocupación, porque le molestaba la idea de que su amiga no pudiera ser correspondida, sobretodo porque ella había lucido tan feliz el día que les confesó el amor que sentía hacia Akise Aru, el joven más inteligente del instituto, quien la había ayudado luego de caer de las escaleras.

Orin tendió una taza llena a Tsubaki, quien la tomó con cuidado y se la llevó a los labios, luciendo bastante tranquila a pesar de las palabras de Ai, como si estuviera segura de que ése sería el problema mínimo de todo.

- No te preocupes, Ai, me encuentro completamente bien con esto. No necesito que investigues a Akise Aru sólo por mi –afirmó ella posando la mirada sobre algún lugar hacia el frente.

- No es sólo preocupación porque tus sentimientos sean correspondidos –replicó Ai frunciendo el ceño- ¡Necesitaba saber si él era una buena persona para ti! Ya has sufrido suficiente para que venga alguien más y te lastime de nueva cuenta…

- Estoy bien- Tsubaki se acabó el contenido de la taza en un par de tragos y la dejó sobre la mesa-. Además, Gasai Yuno parece detestar a Akise, por lo que ella sería un problema menor. Lo único que tengo que hacer es desviar la atención de Akise hacia mí, y listo.

- Eso será fácil –intervino Orin- Después de todo, usted es una chica preciosa, señorita Tsubaki, más hermosa incluso que Gasai Yuno.

- No creo que sea tan fácil –mencionó Ai un tanto dudosa-, después de todo, Gasai no sólo es bonita e inteligente: También posee una familia prestigiosa, dueña de una importante cadena de bancos, y por supuesto, mucho dinero. No me sorprende que el joven Akise se haya enamorado de ella con todas esas cualidades.

- Pero hay algo que Gasai no tiene –replicó Orin-: El carisma de la señorita Tsubaki. Con ello, estoy segura de que Akise Aru no tardará en enamorarse de ella.

- Opino que esta charla no tiene ningún sentido–Tsubaki sonrió con suavidad-. Agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mí, chicas, pero estaré bien. Comprendo que temen que acabe sufriendo injustamente, pero debo admitir que estoy preparada para lo que se venga, y si sufriré, he de hacerlo, porque no puedo remediar este sentimiento.

Ella se incorporó con cuidado, y se introdujo a su habitación, la cual no quedaba lejos, así que no requería de ayuda para llegar hasta allí. Orin y Ai la observaron preocupadas, como si temieran que el cuerpo de Tsubaki acabara rompiéndose como el cristal. Orin hizo el ademán de levantarse para ir a ayudarla, pero permaneció quieta luego de recibir la mirada de Ai.

- ¿Crees que de verdad estará bien? –preguntó Ai frunciendo el ceño, una vez que la puerta de la habitación de Tsubaki se hubiera cerrado tras ella.

- Lo que creo es que nos estamos preocupando demasiado –dijo Orin comiéndose un pocky – Ella sólo está enamorada, no enferma.

- Ya, pero…-Ai suspiró con pesadez- Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado: sus padres están inmersos en una secta que les impide tomar contacto con su hija, y para el colmo, su visión no es buena. Ha sido la burla de los niños desde que tiene memoria, porque siempre tropezaba con algo y caía, lastimándose, y los demás jamás se atrevían a ayudarla. Sólo la señalaban y reían, y nunca estaban dispuestos a tenderle una mano amiga.

- Eso fue antes de conocernos –Orin sonrió, recordando.

- Exacto –Ai también sonrió-. Akise Aru no se ha reído de ella luego de que se cayera por las escaleras, y ha sido muy gentil. Eso, sumando también que es un chico muy atractivo, provocó que Tsubaki acabara enamorándose. Por eso es que quiero que ella sea feliz a su lado.

- ¿Y por eso lo sigues a escondidas? –Los ojos de Orin se posaron con curiosidad sobre la pila de papeles que Ai había dejado allí.

- Si Akise puede hacer feliz a Tsubaki, estoy dispuesta a realizar lo que sea para que él se fije en ella. ¡Es nuestra amiga, y debemos apoyarla!

* * *

Uryuu Minene lucía una peluca completamente nueva, y ropa que sólo una persona de mucho dinero podría conseguir, pero a Akise no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, ya que se encontraba bebiendo la malteada que había ordenado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto dentro del vacío.

Minene parecía algo molesta porque el chico no había mencionado nada acerca del cambio radical que había hecho a su apariencia, pero recordar algo la hizo cambiar completamente de expresión, dibujando una sonrisa ladina cargada de burla.

- Nunca imaginé que un mocoso como tú se hubiera fijado en aquella chiquilla, aunque no sé porqué me sorprende: Los locos siempre estarán locos ¿Verdad?

Akise no pareció escucharla, ya que su rostro permaneció con la misma expresión perdida, provocando que la terrorista elaborara un puchero mientras el enfado regresaba. Detestaba que la ignoraran.

- ¡Oe! ¡Te estoy hablando! –agitó la mano para llamar su atención, y Akise apenas posó la mirada en ella, casi de mala gana. Minene apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos antes de chasquear la lengua.- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me has citado a este lugar?

Akise depositó el vaso de malteada sobre la mesa, sin sonreír como usualmente lo hacía, y se inclinó en busca de algo. Pocos momentos después, depositó sobre el escritorio una mochila nueva.

- Aquí está el resto de lo acordado. Gracias por tus servicios.

Minene abrió los ojos como platos, y sus dedos apresaron rápidamente la mochila, como si temiera que alguien más la tomara antes que ella lo hiciera. La abrió un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran con una cantidad inmensa de dinero en ella, y luego la rodeó con los brazos, de una forma casi posesiva.

- Me sorprende que todavía quieras pagarme, a pesar de que no he hecho absolutamente nada por ti.-soltó observándolo dudosa.

- Has hecho suficiente, y además, siempre cumplo mis promesas –afirmó Akise con calma, regresando a su malteada.

Minene lo observó con recelo, recordando de pronto que ella misma había dejado completamente de lado la misión que se había propuesto en cumplir: Descubrir de dónde había sacado aquél niño todo el dinero con el que le había pagado, ya que, por lo que había visto, su familia tan sólo pertenecía a la clase media, por lo que semejante cantidad de dinero en manos de un crío como él era algo…

- ¿Algún día me dirás tu secreto? –preguntó Minene sonriendo de nueva cuenta. Akise arqueó las cejas, requiriendo una explicación para tal pregunta.- Es decir, ¿Cómo le haces para conseguir todo esto? –señaló con el dedo la mochila, indicando que se refería a la inmensa suma que había dentro.

- Ya lo he dicho: No estoy involucrado en actividades ilícitas, si es lo que crees.

- ¿Entonces cómo rayos lo haces? Por más que lo pienso, y pienso, no consigo descifrar…

- Te daré una pista –dijo Akise con calma-: Soy un detective, sólo cumplo con mi deber.

- ¿¡Cómo crees que esa clase de cosas me-!? –Minene calló de pronto, deteniéndose a pensar detenidamente, y sobresaltándose tras hallar la respuesta- ¡No me digas que tú…!

- Exacto –Akise finalmente sonrió, dejando su vaso ya vacío a un lado- Me dedico a brindar información esencial sobre criminales a la policía.

- ¡No bromees!-replicó Minene inmediatamente, señalándolo con un dedo acusador- ¡Es imposible que den semejante cantidad de dinero a un enano como tú!

- Lo que digo es verdad –Akise lucía tan calmado como siempre- Y por supuesto que me otorgan esa suma… O bueno, no precisamente a mí, sino a mis padres.

- ¿A tus padres? –La terrorista relajó su expresión, pero luego volvió a mostrarse escéptica.- Sí, por supuesto, estoy segura de que ellos estarían encantadísimos de recibir el dinero, ¿Pero cómo logras quedarte con él? Lo más seguro (y lo que cualquier padre normal haría) es que jamás permitirían que un enano de circo como tú guardara todos esos billetes, y aunque lo hicieran, ¿No estarían controlándote para saber en qué lo gastas? ¿Y qué sucedería si un día descubren que todo el dinero ganado en recompensas ha desaparecido así como si nada?

- Mis padres tienen la idea de que lo estoy ahorrando yo mismo para mi matrícula de la universidad –declaró Akise- Si descubren que no lo tengo en la habitación, simplemente les diré que lo oculto en algún rincón que sólo yo conozco por seguridad ya que es una suma descomunal, y que no puedo revelárselos porque resultaría peligroso, no sólo para mí mismo, sino para ellos.-cruzó los dedos con suficiencia y una sonrisa suave en el rostro- Pero si logran descubrir esa mentira, supongo que puedo darme por acabado.

- Y lo dices tan tranquilo –Minene no era capaz de asimilar que un chico como él tuviera la habilidad de descubrir criminales y delatarlos a la policía-. Si es verdad, entonces ¿No deberías estar preocupándote? Estoy segura de que los yakuza le habrán puesto un precio exorbitante a tu cabeza, y más teniendo en cuenta de que ellos tienen conexión directa con la policía.

Akise mantuvo intacta la sonrisa de su rostro, pero no mencionó nada al respecto. Estaba muy entretenido jugueteando con una servilleta de papel.

- Aún así, no me creo que un niño como tú sea capaz de hacer proezas como ésa.

- Por supuesto que no siempre consigo recabar información con éxito. He tenido más fallos que victorias- informó Akise- ¿Satisfecha?

Minene todavía se mostraba escéptica, pero no mencionó nada más. Simplemente se limitó a comer el pastelillo que había ordenado, y a verlo con recelo. Akise se mostraba tan distante, y tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no podía evitar preocuparse por él, incluso a pesar de que siempre había sido un chico un tanto rarillo.

Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente al notar que al final había acabado tomándole cariño a aquél mocoso, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose un poco ya que la peluca ciertamente molestaba.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en esa chiquilla, de todas formas? –Soltó ella repentinamente entre dientes- Está loca, deberías olvidarla.

- Es lo que trato de hacer –mencionó Akise- Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que preocuparme por ella y su bienestar mental y emocional. –Apoyó el rostro sobre el dorso de la mano, con una mirada indiferente- Comprendo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarla marcharse, ya que sus sentimientos hacia Yukiteru probablemente permanecerán hasta el final.

- E-Espera un momento: ¿A ella le gusta ese mocoso al que desaparecí del planeta? –saltó Minene, notando que eso no lo sabía.

- Los dos eran pareja. Luego de la muerte de Yukiteru, quedó tan devastada, que bloqueó algunas de sus memorias y actuó como si él todavía viviera.

- ¿Actuar como si él viviera? Me temo que no te entiendo.

- Enviaba mensajes a un número de celular inexistente, o más bien, al número que perteneciera, en vida, a Yukiteru. Actuaba como si él respondiera esos mensajes… y en ocasiones, hasta lo llamaba a pesar de que del otro lado no habría nada o no le respondería nadie. Si no me equivoco, también planea marcharse a Hokkaido, y se matriculará allí, a la misma secundaria donde, se supone, debe estar Yukiteru. Siendo sincero, no logro imaginarme con exactitud lo que haría una vez que esté allí, pero siempre y cuando mantenga mis notas en el primer lugar, supongo que no debo preocuparme mucho por eso.

Minene lo observó embobada, asimilando tan sólo una parte de lo que acababa de oír, pero no hizo más preguntas al respecto porque ella misma estaba tratando de unir algunos cuantos cabos sueltos con la información que acababa de recibir. Por alguna razón (y le sorprendía, en verdad), Akise estaba más dispuesto a brindar datos que de costumbre. ¿Era esa su manera de despedirse? Después de todo, él estaba cerrando el trato tras darle el resto de lo acordado al principio de todo.

- Bueno, desde el principio, ella me pareció un poco ida, pero admito que no sabía que más que ida, de verdad estaba demente –dijo Minene antes de terminar de devorarse el pastelillo-, por eso no me sorprende del todo.

Akise ladeó distraídamente la cabeza, dando a entender que la había escuchado a pesar de que su mirada se encontraba perdida.

- Oe, no pensaba decirte esto, pero me molesta la actitud que estás manteniendo. ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

- ¿Actitud? ¿Cómo cual?

- La que estás teniendo justo ahora, como si estuvieras desconectado de todo. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Descuida –Akise volvió a sonreír y se incorporó- Es sólo que estaba pensando en algunas cuantas cosas, nada de qué preocuparse.-Agitó la mano en un ademán que le restaba importancia, y suspiró.- Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, señorita.

El chico inclinó un poco la cabeza en una breve reverencia, y estuvo a punto de pasar por el lado de Minene, cuando ésta lo detuvo agarrando su chaqueta. Él detuvo el paso, dispuesto a escuchar sin necesidad de mirarla.

- Una cosa más: Ya no estaré aquí para protegerte, así que lo mejor será que tengas cuidado de esa chica, Gasai. No cometas una locura y hagas que te mate, ¿De acuerdo? –Lo soltó con cuidado, y sonrió.- Ha sido un placer trabajar para ti, chaval.

* * *

El salón estaba tan silencioso, que el sonido de los lápices al escribir sobre el papel, además de la respiración de los alumnos, era lo único audible. El examen más importante del año mantenía a todos los estudiantes tan concentrados en sus hojas, que el profesor ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en ponerse a recorrer el salón en busca de aquellos que quisieran pasarse de listos copiando.

Yuno estaba sonriendo, notando que ella se sabía a la perfección las respuestas a todas las preguntas planteadas en el examen, y se sentía tan confiada, que no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a Akise, quien se encontraba a un par de mesas a la izquierda, con los ojos clavados sobre el examen, y con el lápiz sobre éste, posiblemente examinándolo. Gasai se mordió el labio inferior un poco inquieta, con ganas de incorporarse y acercarse a él para preguntar qué sucedía.

En los últimos días, desde el que el chico le hubiera dado aquél conejo, se había comportado muy distante, casi como si se tratara de otra persona. Por ejemplo, en el receso, él normalmente permanecía frente a la puerta del salón escribiendo cosas en la libreta que siempre llevaba consigo, y le sonreiría al verla pasar, pero en esos días, él no había hecho otra cosa más que subir a la azotea, y contemplar el patio desde allí. Tampoco sonreía mucho, y estaba más distraído que de costumbre.

Usualmente, tras sentir la mirada de Yuno sobre él, Akise le devolvería la mirada y le sonreiría de forma confiada, como siempre, provocando en ella un estremecimiento, y una oleada de enfado revolviéndole el estómago, pero ahora la atención del chico estaba centrada sobre aquél papel que reposaba sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Luego de que los exámenes hubieran dado término, los estudiantes tenían una hora de descanso para reponer sus fuerzas y liberarse de la presión de tan sólo momentos antes, para después regresar a sus salones y continuar con las clases correspondientes. Yuno pensó en aprovechar aquél tiempo para acercarse al albino, pero para su disgusto, no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Le sería imposible conversar con él sino hasta que las clases dieran término, y para empeorar su suerte, ese día le tocaba la limpieza del salón, sin embargo, una oportunidad brilló para ella luego de que el profesor solicitara la presencia de Akise en el salón de profesores en esa misma hora.

Yuno sonrió dispuesta a alcanzarlo entonces, pero luego notó algo: ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada ante la idea de intercambiar palabras con Akise? Lo peor de todo es que se sentía frustrada porque él parecía estar ignorándola todos esos días. ¿Por qué esos sentimientos y esos deseos estaban surgiendo tan repentinamente en su pecho? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

¡Eso no era bueno!

Tras el fin de las clases, y luego de que la hora de la limpieza hubiera acabado, Yuno corrió por los pasillos esperando a que Akise continuara en el salón de profesores, maldiciéndose a sí misma por todo y por lo que estaría por hacer, pero algo la detuvo de pronto.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero de igual manera, gracias a los rayos del atardecer que se colaban a través de las ventanas de vidrio, Yuno pudo ver a Akise y Tsubaki besándose.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias, mis queridos lectores, por su paciencia! Estoy feliz de saber que hay personas que me leen cada martes ¡Eso me motiva a continuar publicando los capítulos de este fanfic! (el que ya he terminado, pero no pienso darles detalles sobre qué sucederá: ¡tendrán que averiguarlo por ustedes mismos!)._

_Uuy, ahora la situación se ha puesto fea, al parecer. ¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Akise? Yuno claramente está, finalmente, comenzando a sentir algo por él, ¿Pero qué ocurrirá ahora tras ver lo que acaba de aparecer frente a sus ojos? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Minene? ¿Y por qué Tsubaki y Akise estaban en esa situación?_

_Todo eso, y más, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo /o/_

_¡No olviden seguir enviando sus reviews!_


	8. El golpe final

Los pies de Yuno pisaban con fuerza el pavimento, notando que de su estómago brotaba algo muy similar a la furia, pero… ¿Por qué había nacido tal sentimiento en ella? No lo comprendía, o más bien, no deseaba interpretar la razón exacta, Debido a que sabía que la respuesta la conduciría a elaborar una decisión que prefería evitar, ya que si se dejaba llevar por ella, cambiaría su destino ¡Y no deseaba hacerlo!

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, y Yuno se detuvo a mitad de la calle, mientras los pocos peatones que se encontraban por allí apresuraban sus propios pasos, deseando llegar a destino antes de que el agua los bañara por completo. Gasai simplemente permanecía allí, advirtiendo que el agua le helaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no le importó.

Repentinamente, la imagen de Akise besando a Tsubaki (o al menos eso fue lo que pudo apreciar antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse rápidamente), regresó a su mente con fuerza, haciéndola soltar la mochila, y llevándose desesperadamente las manos a la cabeza, antes de apretarse los cabellos, y sentir dolor por esta acción, pero no se atrevió a aflojar su agarre en ningún momento.

- ¡AGH! – Gritó de pronto- ¡ESTÚPIDO AKISE ARU!

No es que estuviera celosa, por supuesto que no. Le aliviaba pensar en que si Akise consiguiera una novia, la dejaría en paz, pero… No. Sabía que ella misma inventaba esa felicidad, porque en el fondo se sentía incómoda, insatisfecha, con ganas de darle un golpe de lleno en la cara y partirlo por la mitad mil veces por tal imagen.

"…_No haría daño a la chica que me gusta"_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El golpe final.**

* * *

Akise estaba sentado junto a su escritorio, aparentemente estudiando, aunque todo lo que hacía era contemplar sin emoción las páginas de su cuaderno, de las que destacaban la letra especialmente pequeña del albino. No se sentía del todo bien desde hacía unos días atrás, cuando finalmente había decidido dejar ir a Gasai Yuno tras haberla visto como un objetivo imposible de alcanzar.

Ella sólo se encuentra enferma –se decía en ocasiones- Quizás podría ayudarla a que regrese a la normalidad.

Pero no podía oírse del todo convencido, ya que había hecho casi todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para que la chica de cabellos rosados se fijara en él, aunque aquellos intentos resultaron en vano: Lo supo luego del día en el que lo intentaron asesinar por segunda vez, y, tras escuchar las palabras del doctor, había perdido las esperanzas casi por completo.

No, ella está enferma –se replicaba luego de un rato-. Aunque la medicina surta su efecto, eso no significa que ella pueda recuperarse. A pesar de los tratamientos, ella podría llevar una vida normal, pero en el fondo continuaría guardando todos esos sentimientos negativos hacia mí.

Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró el cuaderno tras notar que sus intentos por estudiar serían completamente en vano, ya que su mente no le permitía centrarse en todas las fórmulas físicas que debía aprenderse de memoria (aunque él ya conocía casi todas a excepción de una), y se limitó a repasar mentalmente el episodio de esa tarde.

Todo había ocurrido de tal manera, que aun se sentía aturdido.

_Comenzó aquella tarde, cuando fue convocado por los profesores a la sala donde éstos usualmente se reunían. Ellos simplemente se dedicaban a brindarle palabras como: "_Contamos contigo para obtener un puesto importante en el listado de academias nacionales_", "_No nos defraudes_", "_Tienes una gran inteligencia, así que sácale provecho_", frases que él conocía mejor que nadie, y a las que ya estaba acostumbrado._

_Era la época de los exámenes más importantes, en donde él debía luchar por permanecer en su puesto como el estudiante con mejores calificaciones, para luego participar en los exámenes nacionales con el fin de obtener el puesto del mejor estudiante de todo el país, puesto que era imposible alcanzar a menos que hubieras nacido siendo un genio. Por supuesto, Akise no había llegado a tal puesto, pero siempre permanecía dentro del top diez._

_Ese año, los profesores y principales figuras de la institución deseaban ver con ansias su nombre incluido en el top cinco, ya que eso favorecería bastante a la institución, y le brindaría mucho más prestigio del que ya se hacía dueña._

_Akise sólo se limitaba a asentir, accediendo a sus peticiones, pero sin prometer nada._

_Generalmente esas reuniones duraban varios minutos a pesar de que sólo trataban ese tema, y Akise normalmente lucía algo agotado luego de intercambiar opiniones y comentarios al respecto con el resto de los docentes, por lo que se retiraba prácticamente arrastrando los pies y olvidando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. _

_Cuando se disponía a dirigirse al salón de clases a recoger sus cosas, ya que las clases habían llegado a su fin, una figura conocida se acercó a él tímidamente, provocando que sus pasos se detuvieran de lleno a medio camino._

_Se trataba de Tsubaki, quien cruzaba los brazos tras la espalda, tenía un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, apretaba los labios y hacía lo posible para evitar la mirada del albino._

_- H-Hum… -atinó a murmurar ella claramente nerviosa- A-Akise Aru._

_- ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre? –Akise era capaz de notar cada una de las reacciones de la chica, pero no decía nada al respecto. Se limitó a acercarse para mantener una charla un poco más cómoda, ya que la chica estaba algo lejos de él. Ese simple gesto sobresaltó a Tsubaki, quien no pudo retroceder._

_Sus ojos borrosos apenas podían ver a Akise, pero ella sabía de su presencia, podía sentirlo, olerlo… Si tan sólo estirara el brazo, podría tocarlo e incluso acariciarlo, ¡P-Pero ella no era capaz de hacer algo tan vergonzoso! ¡Y t-tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo! ¡Hmpf! _

_- S-Sólo quería agradecerte lo de hace unas semanas. Me temo que todavía no lo he hecho, y tampoco tenía tiempo para acercarme a ti a hacerlo personalmente –En realidad, no es que haya podido hacerlo, sino que la sola idea de permanecer cerca o acercarse al chico a veces le resultaba un poco bastante imposible, ya que se ponía nerviosa con tan sólo sentir su presencia en el ambiente._

_- Jajaja, no es necesario agradecer, yo simplemente estaba haciendo mi deber –informó Akise con plena calma y naturalidad, alterando un poco más a Tsubaki -¿Ya se encuentra bien tu pie?_

_- Oh… sí, lo está. Orin y Ai me ayudaron a sanarlo, así que se encuentra mejor que nunca –informó dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie que se había lastimado en aquella ocasión, tras caer de las escaleras._

_- Es un alivio saberlo –Akise soltó un ligero suspiro- Sé más cuidadosa la próxima vez. No sería bueno si acabaras lastimándote gravemente. –le dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de regresar a su camino, pero el brazo de Tsubaki se estiró, agarrando la camisa del chico albino antes de que éste pudiera dar más de dos pasos._

_El rostro de la chica estaba igual de rojo que un tomate, y él pudo notar que ella quizás estaría preguntándose por qué había hecho ese gesto tan impulsivo, ya que se llevaba la mano libre al rostro, tocando una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Akise se detuvo creyendo que Tsubaki querría decir algo más, pero…_

_No notó el momento en el que esa chica se acercó a su rostro tan rápidamente, robándole un beso y generándole un sobresalto de paso._

_- A-Akise Aru –dijo ella soltando su agarre, y desviando la mirada con vergüenza- ¡T-Tú me gustas! _

_Akise soltó un respingo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo ligeramente sus cabellos. Ya había notado que le gustaba a Tsubaki, pero no esperaba una confesión en un momento así. Ella le caía bien, y más al saber de su enfermedad y discapacidades, pero… _

_- Oh, ya veo –dijo él sin alterarse- Lo siento mucho, pero ya hay alguien que me gusta._

_- Eso lo sé.- Akise pudo notar que ella apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza, que le temblaban los brazos. ¿Estaba conteniéndose?- ¿¡Pero por qué ella!? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Gasai Yuno? ¿Por qué no me eliges a mí?_

_Akise parpadeó y ladeó un poco la cabeza. ¿Tan obvios habían sido sus sentimientos por Gasai? Aunque eso ya no importaba, porque había decidido dejarla ir definitivamente, pero aún así no podía borrar sus sentimientos de la nada._

_- Eres bonita, Tsubaki, pero creo que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo –las palabras brotaron de los labios de Akise con tanta calma, que Tsubaki pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró-. No lo digo porque no me gustes. Me agradas, pero debes saber que no me considero la persona indicada para ti porque tengo bastantes defectos._

_- ¿Defectos?_

_- Soy muy orgulloso, por ejemplo, y a veces me confío demasiado, tanto, que tiendo a empeorar las cosas en lugar de arreglarlas –mencionó él- Sería un desastre si salieras conmigo._

_- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, Akise Aru! ¡Permíteme estar a tu lado, por favor! Eso es lo único que deseo en este mundo._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Estarías a mi lado incluso si me gustara una chica que no eres tú? No, no, no soy capaz de hacer algo tan cruel –Akise soltó un suspiro y negó un poco con la cabeza, dejando a Tsubaki con la palabra en la boca, quien parecía pensar algo como "…_tiene razón_"- Deseo que seas feliz, Tsubaki, pero no lo serás a mi lado._

_- ¡No importa! –Dijo ella repentinamente, sobresaltándolo de nueva cuenta- ¡Puedo permanecer a tu lado y hacer que te enamores poco a poco de mí! Yo simplement─_

_No dijo nada más. Ella había vuelto a apretar los puños, y el flequillo cubría sus ojos, ensombreciéndolos. Akise le dedicó una última mirada antes de retomar su camino, dejándola a solas ya que necesitaría pensar un poco._

_Ese día sí que había resultado agotador._

- Aunque es raro –murmuró Akise para sí frunciendo el ceño- Cuando Tsubaki me besó, creí ver a una persona por el rabillo del ojo, pero más tarde no estaba nadie. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Probablemente se trataba de algún estudiante que había regresado a recoger algo que había olvidado, o tal vez un profesor (algo que no sería bueno, ya que esas cosas están absolutamente prohibidas).

Lanzó un suspiro y apoyó la frente contra el escritorio, sin ganas.

* * *

Yuno estaba sentada en el suelo, a oscuras, abrazándose las piernas con fuerza mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo afuera con fuerzas. En un momento dado, un relámpago iluminó toda la habitación, y se estremeció un poco, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Ella no podía estar equivocada: Había visto a Tsubaki y Akise besándose, tras lo cual, sus pies se movieron inconscientes y la sacaron de allí a una velocidad inimaginable. ¿Pero por qué su cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera? Cuando se había percatado, estaba caminando a zancadas rumbo a su casa, sintiéndose increíblemente furiosa, y con incontenibles ganas de degollar a esa chica, arrancarle los ojos y utilizar su cabeza como trofeo de guerra.

¿Pero por qué?

¿¡Por qué!?

El conejo que Akise le había dado se acercó a ella moviendo levemente sus bigotes, olfateando el ambiente. Debía de estar hambriento porque no le había dejado suficiente cantidad de comida antes de marcharse al instituto, así que estiró el brazo y acarició la cabeza del animal con suavidad y una sonrisa en los labios.

Le gustaban mucho los conejos, pero más le gustaba ése en específico. No sabía el por qué… ¿Quizás porque fuera un conejo blanco de ojos rojos?

Espera.

¿Blanco… con ojos rojos?

El rostro de Akise apareció instantáneamente en su mente, y tras percatarse de ello, chilló con fuerza llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡No, no! ¡Akise Aru no puede estar gustándome! ¡Mi corazón pertenece a Yukki! ¡SÓLO A YUKKI! ¡AAAAAAAGH! ¡Estúpido Akise Aru! ¡ESTÚPIDO AKISE ARU!

Y sin pensarlo, tomó la navaja que llevaba consigo, y asestó un golpe mortal.

- No permitiré que tenga mi corazón –dijo con los ojos vacíos, mientras la sangre del conejo muerto llegaba a sus pies- ¡Debo acabar con él de inmediato!

* * *

La lluvia tocaba tierra con tanta fuerza que casi dolía, y el viento gélido helaba hasta los huesos, pero Yuno se había puesto en marcha rumbo al hogar del albino sin llevar ningún abrigo encima. Ya la noche había caído, y las calles estaban completamente vacías, siendo ella la única persona que se atrevía a aventurarse a salir afuera con esas condiciones, y con los relámpagos iluminando la tierra. Caminaba casi como si estuviera bajo un trance, algo no muy equivocado porque sus instintos asesinos se habían apoderado de ella una vez más, haciéndole actuar casi como si estuviera siendo controlada por alguien más.

Poco a poco fue acercándose al hogar de Akise: Una casa blanca bastante grande que destacaba mucho entre las demás casas que invadían el paisaje. La conocía porque una vez había pasado por allí y lo había visto despedirse de sus padres a la puerta mientras éstos se retiraban de viaje. Subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta ya que no encontraba el timbre por ninguna parte, o quizás era el mareo que estaba sintiendo el que no le permitía enfocar la mirada como quisiera.

Para suerte de Yuno, fue Akise quien abrió la puerta, quien tenía una clara expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro al verla allí, en esas condiciones, pero más que nada, ¡Verla allí! Él ni siquiera tenía idea de que la chica supiera la localización exacta de su hogar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar… porque una navaja se había elevado ante sus ojos, e iba directamente a clavarse a su corazón.

¡Lo esquivó!

Consiguió hacerse a un lado a tiempo, pero sólo evitó que el filo de aquella arma fuera a parar a su pecho. Con la fuerza con la que Yuno había tratado de atravesarlo, el cuchillo lo clavó justo bajo las costillas del lado izquierdo. Akise cayó de bruces al suelo, oprimiéndose el sitio en el que el arma de Gasai había dado, y haciendo lo posible para quitárselo, pero dolía lo suficiente para ni siquiera ser capaz de moverlo.

Yuno lo observó por unos instantes hasta que parpadeó, consiguiendo salir del trance en el que estaba inmersa. Tras ver lo que ella había realizado con sus propias manos, una expresión de horror apareció en sus facciones, y se retiró corriendo a toda prisa, dejando a Akise herido en la puerta de su hogar, quien hacía lo posible para ponerse en pie y acercarse al teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, ya que sus padres no estaban presentes todavía.

Por fortuna, alguien había estado observándolo todo ese tiempo desde unos árboles cercanos.

- Ese mocoso… ¡No ha pasado ni un día y…! –Minene se colocó los auriculares, consiguiendo notar que el chico había logrado su cometido, y había conseguido acercarse al teléfono de la casa dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre. –No puedo hacer nada. Lo más probable es que la ambulancia llegue en menos de cinco minutos, y no sería buena idea que me descubrieran. –Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, y observó el camino por el cual Yuno se había marchado corriendo tras haber realizado su crimen.-Creo que mejor me encargaré de poner a alguien en su lugar.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de Minene, deleitándose ante la idea de poder decir algunas cuantas cosas a esa chiquilla, y esperando tener la suerte de poder darle uno o dos golpes para ver si así conseguía espabilarla.

Yuno regresó a su hogar sintiendo que todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo le temblaban, y no precisamente por el frío y por la locura de haber salido en medio de aquella tormenta sin abrigo y sin un paraguas. Sus manos se encontraban agarrotadas, y los ojos le ardían debido a que estaba realizando lo posible para contener el llanto que amenazaba con inundarlos de lágrimas amargas.

No, lo que había hecho no podía estar tan mal, ¿Verdad? A-Akise se lo merecía por intentar cambiar sus sentimientos, incluso cuando éstos pertenecieran a Yukiteru. Todo era culpa de ese chico ¿Verdad? Porque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero…

Se echó de rodillas al suelo, apretando los dientes con fuerza y permitiendo, finalmente, que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas con plena libertad a medida que su mente recreaba la expresión de Akise justo antes de que le clavara el cuchillo con fuerza. No había conseguido asestarle al corazón, pero sabía que le habría producido mucho daño de igual manera.

¿Pero qué haría si conseguía sobrevivir? Lo más probable es que la delatara, y que la policía fuera a buscarla… ¿Debía pensar en esconderse?

No pudo pensar mucho en eso porque, repentinamente, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo sordo, provocándole un enorme susto ya que creía que los uniformados finalmente estaban presentándose con el fin de detenerla, pero tras girar la cabeza y dirigir su mirada al sitio donde estaba la puerta, sólo pudo contemplar una silueta femenina. Un relámpago iluminó la escena, demostrando que esa persona no era otra más sino que Uryuu Minene, la famosa terrorista que se encargaba de borrar del mapa a representantes religiosos en venganza por la muerte de sus propios padres.

No era la primera vez que la veía. Recordaba perfectamente que la terrorista fue la persona que rescató a Akise cuando ella misma estaba a punto de ahorcarlo tan sólo semanas atrás. ¿Qué quería esta vez? ¿Iba a tomar represalias por lo que le había hecho a Akise tan sólo momentos atrás? Quizás ellos dos estaban trabajando juntos como lo había sospechado desde el inicio, aunque todavía le resultaba particularmente curioso que un chico como Akise se aliara con una mujer como Uryuu.

¿Lo habría subestimado?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Yuno se puso en pie y apretó los puños, girándose para verla de frente.

La sonrisa de Minene se hizo un poco más amplia, e ingresó al vestíbulo como si fuera la casa de un amigo de toda la vida. Un rayo volvió a iluminar la habitación, y pudo contemplar que una de las manos de la chica tenía algo de sangre… la de Akise, probablemente.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –repitió- ¡Si haces un movimiento, llamaré a la policía para que te arresten!

- Me da igual, haz lo que quieras, mocosa malcriada –Dijo sin alterarse en lo más mínimo por la amenaza-, pero primero tendrás que escucharme: La gran Minene necesita intercambiar seriamente algunas palabras contigo, ¿O serás muy cobarde para escuchar?

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Finalmente el 8vo Capítulo! Me disculpo por lo cutre que ha quedado, pero me temo que era necesario escribir esto por el desarrollo de la historia lol._

_Minene está claramente del lado de Akise, ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué es esa charla tan importante que desea sostener con Yuno? ¿Habrá pelea? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Tsubaki? ¿Estará bien Akise? Todo eso y mucho más en… ¡El próximo capítulo!_

_No olviden dejar sus reviews. Amo leerlos ¡Siempre me brindan ganas de continuar publicando!_


	9. Realidades y ambiciones

Yuno apretó los dientes y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la terrorista, quien conservaba aquella sonrisa en el rostro, como si deseara provocarla. Minene no se movió del lugar en el que se encontraba, observando fijamente la mano de la chica de cabellos rosa, teniendo cuidado de advertir si tomaba o no el teléfono celular para llamar a la policía, porque si era así el caso, entonces tampoco dudaría en extraer el arma que guardaba oculta en el tobillo, y le dispararía sin importar que ella no estuviera dentro del rango de sus objetivos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

Minene la tentó e hizo un gesto con el brazo para cerrar la puerta justo detrás de sí misma. La habitación quedó completamente a oscuras a excepción de las ocasiones en las cuales los relámpagos iluminaban brevemente la escena. Yuno estaba cansada, así que encendió las luces y le dio la espalda a pesar del peligro que eso conllevaba.

- Si quieres decir algo, suéltalo ahora y lárgate –hizo una pausa- O te mataré.

- Vaya que tienes agallas para amenazar a la Gran Minene –afirmó ella manteniendo la sonrisa de siempre, y acercándose un poco.- Pero descuida, no pensaba perder mucho tiempo contigo de todas maneras.

Gasai ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerla pasar al salón. Su mirada y la de Minene parecían chocar mutuamente en una batalla que sólo ellas podían presenciar. Yuno hacía lo posible para no ser vencida, pero Minene tampoco se quedaba atrás. Al final, la chica de cabello rosa tuvo que apartarla.

- Desembucha.

- He visto con mis propios ojos lo que le has hecho a ese mocoso, Akise –afirmó la terrorista sin dar ningún rodeo. Gasai se sobresaltó.

- ¿Has estado siguiéndome? –giró sobre sus talones para volver a ver directamente a la otra chica.

- Jajaja, no, no tengo ningún interés en ti. Me vale que tus padres sean banqueros de prestigio o que tengas mucho dinero, no eres el tipo de objetivo que me interesa. -Minene no se cortó. Creía que no necesitaba mostrarse compasiva con una niña tan desagradable y malagradecida como aquella, sobretodo luego de lo que había hecho a Akise.- A quien estaba siguiendo era a ese chico. Como guardaba tantos misterios, y necesitaba confirmar algunas cosas, me puse a observarlo con atención en busca de alguna pista que pudiera brindarme en un descuido.

Minene se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó la sien recordando la charla que había sostenido con el albino, el cual había mencionado que la razón por la que conseguía dinero con tanta facilidad se debía a su labor como detective ayudando a atrapar a criminales muy peligrosos, por lo cual siempre cobraba jugosas recompensas a pesar de que, quizás, los yakuza estuvieran deseando su cabeza.

Ella, manteniendo la incredulidad en todo momento, se dispuso a seguirlo tal y como ya lo hacía desde antes, con el único fin de verlo en acción, pero entonces Gasai había aparecido provocando una herida a Aru y enviándolo al hospital.

- Espero que estés contenta, porque ahora te encuentras en la misma categoría que yo… o será así si ese chico muere. Te felicito porque estás cumpliendo con tu objetivo: Querías asesinarlo con ansias, ¿Verdad?

Yuno retrocedió un paso y no mencionó nada, tratando de mantener la guardia en alto porque no tenía conocimientos acerca de las jugadas que esa mujer podría realizar. ¿Sólo había venido a decirle eso?

- ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a ese chico creí que sería muy problemático, más teniendo en cuenta que se creía un detective, y me había atrapado con las manos justo sobre la maza. Quise matarlo, pero él me sorprendía de tal modo, que lo dejé vivir por pura curiosidad. –Minene sonrió un poco recordando la vez en la que se encontró con él por primera vez.- Fue una sorpresa para mí descubrir que hacía todas esas locuras por una sola persona: Por ti.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Realidades y ambiciones.**

* * *

Yuno sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía tras escuchar la última frase emitida por Minene. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada recordando las veces en las que Akise había resultado ser tan amable con ella a pesar de que siempre había hecho lo posible por mantener un muro entre los dos, a pesar de sus intentos de asesinato, y a pesar de haberlo rechazado tan fríamente aquella ocasión.

Aunque había intentado lo posible por olvidar las palabras que habían escapado de los labios de Akise durante su anteúltima visita, éstas regresaban a su cabeza cobrando aún más fuerza, y no había modo de olvidarlas. Lo peor de todo, es que unos extraños sentimientos se acumulaban en su pecho cada vez que las recordaba, produciéndole un torbellino de emociones que ella no podía comprobar si eran positivas o negativas.

¿Cómo es que Akise había logrado impactar de esa manera en su vida? Es como si su propio destino y el del chico se hubieran entrelazado alrededor de los acontecimientos que marcaron su vida durante el último año, es como si Akise en realidad fuera enviado por alguien para cubrir la soledad y el vacío que la ausencia de Yukiteru había provocado en ella.

¿Por qué negarlo? El albino era guapo, inteligente, y parecía ser el chico que encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad. Se había mostrado amable y paciente a pesar de sus malos tratos, y había hecho lo posible para animarla a pesar de que a veces lucía esa sonrisa tan irritante que ella tanto despreciaba, pero que ahora extrañaba.

- ¿Por… mí? –repitió Yuno en voz baja.

- Exacto, por ti. Creí que había perdido completamente la cabeza por enamorarse de una chica desquiciada como tú –aquello generó que Yuno le lanzara una mirada cargada de veneno, algo que Minene ignoró olímpicamente-, pero él demostró que de verdad le gustabas. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Por qué deseas tanto eliminarlo?

Yuno abrió los ojos como platos, notando que esa pregunta había tocado una fibra muy sensible en su interior, sin embargo, las palabras brotaron de su garganta antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, notando que su voz sonaba muy grave y temblorosa, como si estuviera al borde del llanto a pesar de que sus ojos ni siquiera se notaban ardientes.

- ¡Porque él desea borrar mis sentimientos hacia Yukki! ¡Yo sólo puedo amar a Yukki! Con gusto me suicidaría para seguirlo a donde haya ido, pero… -apretó los puños y los dientes, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

¿Por qué no se había quitado la vida cuando supo sobre la muerte de Yukiteru? Había llorado días, e incluso semanas tras haberse enterado de ello, pero la idea de suicidarse no cruzó por su mente en ningún momento. Era extraño. Era como si el destino hubiera planeado su encuentro con Akise.

¡No, no! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Había hecho lo correcto! ¡Había matado a Akise! Así ella podría continuar amando a Yukki por toda la eternidad, incluso si ella permaneciera viva.

- ¡No seas imbécil! –Minene se acercó a ella rápidamente, brindándole una fuerte bofetada que la dejó a cuadros. - ¡Deja que los muertos descansen de una vez por todas, maldita sea! ¡Una persona muerta no volverá a la vida jamás! ¿O es que no te das cuenta? Vives tan aferrada a tu querido novio difunto que estás perdiéndote de cosas de las que te arrepentirás por no haberlas aprovechado una vez que hayas perdido la oportunidad. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que aferrarse a esas cosas sólo te hará sentir desgraciada? ¡Deja de ser tan patética por una vez en tu vida y abre los ojos!

Minene tomó por los hombros a Yuno y la sacudió casi con violencia. Estaba furiosa, estaba realmente furiosa porque esa niñita la molestaba muchísimo con esa actitud. ¿Que no iba a permitir que Akise borrara sus sentimientos hacia ese tal Yukiteru? ¡JA! ¡Por favor! La terrorista la detestaba, y mucho, porque a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo, Yuno continuaba aferrada inútilmente a unos recuerdos inútiles sin brindar oportunidad al presente.

- ¡Dime sólo una cosa! –Chilló casi echando espuma por la boca- En todos estos meses, ¿Quién ha sido la persona que ha permanecido a tu lado en todo momento? ¿Quién te ha tendido su mano a pesar de que has tratado de asesinarlo? ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le has agradecido nada a pesar de que lo ha hecho desinteresadamente! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Tarde o temprano todo lo malo que le has hecho regresará a ti! No le des la espalda a la única persona que te dará la felicidad que tanto quieres y que tanto has buscado con ese tal Yukiteru. ¡Déjalo descansar en paz de una vez por todas, demonios!

La soltó y Yuno cayó al suelo de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos y cubriéndose la boca con las manos, pero haciendo lo posible para no llorar. Todo lo que Minene había dicho era absolutamente cierto, y no podía negarlo. Se sentía impotente, no sabía qué mencionar o qué hacer con exactitud. Uryuu la observaba de pie, furiosa, casi despidiendo fuego por los ojos.

- Me das lástima –Murmuró Minene cruzándose de brazos.- Acabarán ganándose el corazón de Akise y entonces te arrepentirás, lo aseguro. –soltó un largo suspiro y pasó un dedo por uno de los mechones de su propio cabello.

Uryuu agradeció tener unos reflejos tan rápidos porque tan sólo segundos más tardes, el bolígrafo que Yuno había estado guardando todo ese tiempo en el bolsillo estaba clavado donde exactamente estaba su pie izquierdo. Minene apretó los dientes con furia, conteniéndose para no golpearla de nuevo.

- ¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo!?

- ¡Tú nunca lo entenderás! – Chilló Yuno poniéndose en pie- ¡Yukki me ha dado un motivo por el cual vivir! ¡Él prometió que me alejaría de mis padres elitistas y me llevaría a conocer el mundo! ¡Prometió que veríamos las estrellas juntos! ¡Dijo que haría lo posible para que pudiera disfrutar de una vida normal!

La chica de cabellos rosa apuntaba a la mujer con el bolígrafo, como si éste fuera un arma mortal, y el ojo de Minene estaba fijo sobre él, pensando que sabía que Gasai estuviera completamente loca, pero jamás habría imaginado que sería capaz de usar ese objeto de aquél modo. ¿Quizás la habría subestimado desde el principio?

- No sabes lo horrible que es estar siendo vigilada todo el tiempo, que te obliguen a ciertas tareas, que te castiguen por llegar tarde o comer demás. Creí que me convertiría en un robot que sólo haría lo que mis padres desearan, pero entonces llegó Yukki y…

- Por supuesto que no voy a saberlo –informó Minene volviendo a sonreír.- Mis padres murieron en medio de una disputa religiosa en el Medio Oriente, así que me he criado completamente sola, robando pan para sobrevivir diariamente.- Yuno arqueó las cejas, un poco sorprendida porque Minene le relatara esa experiencia.- Cosas como padres, amigos, o asuntos del amor… No he tenido lo que una chica normal. No tengo idea de cómo funcionan ese tipo de cosas y, siendo sincera, ni me interesan –se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras Yuno relajaba un poco los hombros, sin saber qué decir. - Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –mencionó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio puro.- ¿Te quedarás allí, llorando patéticamente por estar aferrándote inútilmente a los recuerdos, o dejarás de pensar de esa manera y caminarás rumbo a tu felicidad? Decídete.

Chasqueó la lengua como una serpiente enojada, y se marchó de allí con total naturalidad, dejando la puerta abierta y permitiendo que el viento gélido se introdujera en la casa, sin que Yuno siquiera se levantara a cerrarla.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió con naturalidad, o al menos eso parecía, aunque Yuno no se encontraba en condiciones, y, por más que sus amigas exigían una respuesta acerca de por qué se veía tan pálida, no mencionó nada al respecto, pero lo cierto era que las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se dibujaban en su mente inconscientemente, deseando arrancarse todos y cada uno de los cabellos.

El asiento de Akise se encontraba vacío por razones más que obvias, y el profesor explicó que los padres del joven habían avisado, indicando que su hijo estaba en el hospital debido a un incidente y un asalto ocurrido en la residencia aprovechando la ausencia de ambos y la presencia solitaria del chico dentro de ese lugar. Yuno se sintió nerviosa, ya que había sido ella la persona que acabó hiriendo al albino, así que esquivó los ojos del profesor, y se limitó a centrar la vista en el cuaderno, como si temiera a que éste la acusara por intento de asesinato.

Vaya, así que Akise había sobrevivido.

No sabía si su interior se estaba arremolinando con enojo o con felicidad… ¿Una mezcla de ambas emociones, quizás?

Al término de la clase, el profesor la llamó a su escritorio, y ella no tuvo más opción que acercarse arrastrando los pies. Él la observó fijamente por encima del borde de las gafas, sin lograr comprender por qué ella llevaba consigo esa expresión, casi como si se tratara de una niña a la que habían descubierto rompiendo un jarrón muy valioso.

- Señorita Gasai –dijo él con voz grave- En vista de que Akise, que es el delegado de clase, ha sido herido, me preguntaba si podré contar con su ayuda durante estos días en los que él estará ausente. No la obligaré, sólo deseaba saberlo, ya que usted ha hecho un trabajo impecable como delegada.

- Oh –Yuno soltó un leve suspiro y sonrió un poco, intentando aparentar normalidad.- Si es eso, puede contar conmigo, profesor.

- De acuerdo, entonces, como primer trabajo… -El hombre le tendió una determinada cantidad de papeles- necesito que haga llegar esto al joven Akise. Son las lecciones del día de hoy, como puede usted observar.

Yuno abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Qué juego era ése? ¿Por qué tenía que llevárselos a Akise?

- E-Está bien, profesor, cuente conmigo –tendió un brazo tembloroso y tomó los papeles sin encontrarse capaz de rechazarlos, y es que temía que, si lo hiciera, resultaría muy sospechoso. El profesor procedió a reorganizar sus propios documentos, y Yuno apretó los papeles que había recibido contra el pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer o cómo escapar de esa misión.

Pero no debía preocuparse: No tenía razón exacta por la que entregar los papeles a Akise directamente, podría dárselos a los padres del chico y así evitaría cualquier contacto con él. ¿Cómo podría verlo luego de lo ocurrido? Además, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que él la delatara, aunque le sorprendía que todavía no hubiera soltado la lengua.

Sabía que si Akise mencionara que había sido ella la persona que provocó esa herida, los policías probablemente ya la habrían arrestado y ahora estaría tras las rejas, pero… ¿Por qué no lo hacían? ¿Acaso…?

Yuno soltó un respingo al recordar la ocasión en la que había sufrido el accidente: Akise encubrió sus intenciones no mencionando nada acerca de lo que de verdad había sucedido, e inventándose una historia sumamente tonta, pero que todos habían tomado como verdadera. ¿Habría hecho lo mismo en esa ocasión?

Se detuvo en seco en mitad del pasillo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Estúpido Akise Aru ¡Si de verdad estabas haciendo eso, entonces era preferible que la delataras! No deseaba tu lástima, y mucho menos─…

Recordó lo dicho por Minene la noche anterior.

Akise Aru, a pesar de que lo detestaba, había hecho tantas cosas buenas por ella, y, aunque le costara admitirlo, de verdad le había hecho compañía cuando ella se sentía más sola. ¿Debía brindarle una oportunidad? Pero la idea de olvidarse de Yukiteru la aterraba. Le había jurado fidelidad eterna, y aunque él estuviera muerto, le resultaba difícil la idea de romper esa fidelidad.

"_Deja a los muertos descansar en paz"_

Obviamente esa terrorista no tenía idea acerca de nada. ¿Quién era ella para decirle esas cosas? Era su vida, y si deseaba matar a quien se atreviera a arruinarla, lo haría.

De igual manera, se encaminó hacia el hospital llevando consigo los papeles que contenían la lección del día, dispuesta a entregárselos a los padres de Akise. Todavía no estaba preparada para soportar ver ese estúpidamente atractivo rostro y esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez.

Pero…

¿Le sonreiría Akise esta vez?

* * *

Pasar las puertas del hospital fue pan comido. Lo difícil fue acercarse a recepción a indicar que deseaba ver a Akise y que la enfermera que la guiara hasta allá fuera la misma que había creído que ambos eran novios en el pasado. Yuno no sabía si podría soportar la sonrisita que adornaba los labios de la enfermera, como si ella sospechara que en realidad existía un lazo secreto entre los dos, a pesar incluso de las miles de veces que mencionara que sólo había ido a llevarle la tarea del colegio.

Los padres del albino habían tenido que retirarse obligatoriamente a sus respectivos trabajos, por lo que Yuno no tendría más opción que dárselo al chico personalmente, lo cual le producía dolor de cabeza. La enfermera rechazó rotundamente la propuesta de Gasai de entregarle los papeles a ella, para que luego se los entregara a Akise, por lo que, rechinando los dientes, Yuno se encontró a punto de romperlos y arrojarlos al basurero.

Pero otra parte de sí, una parte que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, esperaba poder ver al chico ansiosamente.

- Oh, oh –soltó la enfermera de pronto- Olvidé por completo que este es el momento del chequeo del joven Akise.- Yuno la observó sin comprender a medida que se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación que Aru ocupaba.- Tendrás que esperar fuera un momento antes de poder verlo: El doctor está comprobando que todo esté bien con él.

Yuno suspiró, detestando la idea de tener que, para el colmo, esperar en el pasillo. La enfermera parecía no reparar en la expresión de fastidio que ahora se encontraba dibujada en el rostro de la chica, o quizás prefería ignorarla y simplemente proseguir con la charla.

- Es una fortuna que no hayan lastimado partes vitales. Espero que atrapen pronto a esos ladrones.

- ¿Ladrones?- repitió Yuno con curiosidad, preguntándose qué clase de historia había inventado Akise para encubrirla.

- ¿No lo supiste? ¡Unos ladrones irrumpieron su casa, se robaron un millón de yenes, y luego lo acuchillaron!- Declaró aquella mujer sorprendida de que la chica de cabellos rosa no se hubiera enterado de la noticia.

- ¿¡Un millón de yenes!? –saltó Yuno. ¿Akise había ido tan lejos con esa historia?

- Bueno, al parecer era el dinero que ese chico estaba ahorrando para la universidad desde que era pequeño o algo así… Años de ahorro y se ha quedado sin nada en una sola noche. Eso sí que es tener mala suerte, ¿No lo crees?

La enfermera no mencionó nada más. Se detuvo frente a la habitación trescientos dieciséis y le ordenó que esperara allí hasta que el doctor saliera y le indicara que era seguro ingresar, tras lo cual, dio media vuelta, y se marchó de allí, no sin antes desearle buena suerte.

- ¿¡Y tú qué crees que haces aquí!?

Escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas no le produjo una buena sensación a Yuno, quien giró lentamente antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Kasugano Tsubaki, la chica que se había robado el beso de Akise la otra ocasión.

Tsubaki sostenía en las manos un recipiente de obento casero, y la observaba casi echando chispas por los ojos, incluso a pesar de que desde su punto, Yuno no era más que una mancha difusa de color rosa.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo –soltó Yuno con frialdad, deseando cortar ese cuello del que aquella chica era portadora.

- ¿Has venido a matar a Akise, desgraciada? –Tsubaki no alzó mucho la voz, pero de igual forma, los demás presentes se giraron a verla- ¡Yo lo sé todo!: Fuiste tú quien ha tratado de asesinarlo.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ ¡Buenas a todos! Sí, sé lo que estarán pensando: ¿¡Por qué he actualizado sábado, si se supone que actualizo todos los martes!?_

_La respuesta es sencilla: Hoy, sábado 22 de septiembre, es mi cumpleaños, así que decidí festejarlo subiendo un nuevo capítulo de este fic /o/_

_¡Muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyan! Aunque me he sentido triste porque no he recibido muchas opiniones. ¡De verdad quiero recibirlas! Así me animan a continuar publicando y publicando, o de lo contrario me quedo con la sensación de que aburro y de que a nadie le gusta xDU_

_Al menos háganlo hoy, por ser mi cumpleaños ;u;_

_Bueno, eso._

_¡Les leeré el martes!_


	10. Nuevos sentimientos

- ¡Yo lo sé todo!: Fuiste tú quien ha tratado de asesinarlo.

Yuno observó a Tsubaki con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo se había enterado de algo así? La chica miope la observaba apretando los dientes y fulminándola con la mirada, y la de cabello rosa tampoco se contuvo en envenenarla con los ojos. Parecía una pelea entre los ojos de las dos chicas, y hasta el ambiente parecía caldearse, al punto de que un niño, que aguardaba en el pasillo junto a su madre para visitar a otra persona, comenzó a llorar estruendosamente porque las dos le brindaban miedo. Con el sonido tan molesto emitido por la criatura, ambas regresaron de golpe a la realidad, y desviaron la mirada, todavía enfurecidas.

- Estás diciendo tonterías –afirmó Gasai repentinamente, girando sobre sus talones para volver a ver a Tsubaki.- ¿Por qué habría de querer matarlo?

- No te hagas la inocente –Tsubaki avanzó un paso en dirección a ella, con el ceño fruncido.- Te detesto, pero no lo suficiente para inventar una acusación tan grave contra ti.

Yuno percibió peligro. Entonces… ¿Tsubaki, al igual que aquella terrorista, la habían visto al momento de atacar a Akise? Imposible. Al menos sabía que podía contar con el silencio de Minene, quien obviamente no la acusaría siendo ella un delincuente mucho peor, y Akise también probablemente se llevaría el secreto a la tumba, sabiendo que todavía no había mencionado nada al respecto (aunque, claramente, aquello podría resultarle valioso si deseaba chantajearla, y como Akise no era una persona de la que se pudiera notar sus intenciones a simple vista… no estaba segura de si lo haría o no.), pero Tsubaki era una persona completamente diferente a los dos mencionados con anterioridad: Ella parecía muy peligrosa, así que debía andarse con cuidado a su lado. Quizás lo mejor sería hacerla desaparecer para que no soltara la lengua…

Sí, lo haría. La mataría apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Sería bastante problemático si iba a la policía como testigo de aquél crimen.

- No sé de qué hablas, estás diciendo cosas raras, así que aléjate de mí –dijo Yuno retrocediendo unos pasos para luego darle la espalda.

Entonces recordó algo: Tsubaki no era alguien que veía las cosas a simple vista por la enfermedad de sus ojos, o al menos eso era lo que había oído decir a algunas personas, por eso normalmente iba acompañada de dos amigas que la ayudaban a ir a algunos sitios, o a bajar escaleras ya que ella no podía distinguir los escalones. Tsubaki no habría podido ver la escena con claridad… Y si más no recordaba, ella tampoco estaba cerca del sitio (al menos no lo suficiente para observar la escena con claridad).

- Lo sé porque lo contemplé en una visión –informó Tsubaki volviendo a adelantarse.-. Puede que mi vista no sea muy buena, pero a cambio, los dioses decidieron compensarme con el don de contemplar el futuro.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Nuevos sentimientos.**

* * *

"_¿Qué rayos se trae consigo ésta?"_ pensó Yuno apretando los puños

- Por supuesto que no es un don que utilizo mucho, pero ayer pude observar a alguien atacando a Akise. Quise advertirlo, pero no tenía manera de contactarme con él, y la tormenta era muy fuerte para avanzar, así que no pude hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, pero… De lo que estoy segura, es que la persona que lo atacó fuiste tú.

- Entonces tu don no es tan útil que digamos –soltó Yuno con un tono ácido-. Yo no he hecho nada a Akise Aru, y no tienes pruebas que me delaten. ¿Acaso piensas que los policías creerán esa tontería de ver el futuro? No creo que sean tan imbéciles para caer en eso.

Tsubaki apretó los dientes, deseando más que nunca brindarle un golpe en el rostro a Yuno, pero gracias a su escasa visión, sabía que la oportunidad de dar en el blanco tenía un bajo porcentaje de probabilidades. Por fortuna para ella, el doctor que había estado examinando a Akise salió de la habitación, permitiéndola ingresar.

Yuno permaneció en el pasillo, detestando su suerte por no haber sido la primera persona que pudiera ingresar a verlo. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Akise al verla… ¿Querría hablarle? ¿Volvería a sonreír como antes? Mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose preocupada por nimiedades como aquella, y odiándose por ello, ya que… Todavía le costaba mucho creer que podía llegar a gustarle Akise. A pesar de las cosas que había mencionado Minene la otra noche, no era capaz de dejar ir al recuerdo de Yukiteru que permanecía en su memoria e ir tras Akise.

Es verdad que el chico albino había hecho una gran cantidad de cosas buenas por ella, demostrándole, incluso, que permanecería a su lado sucediera lo que sucediera, le había demostrado que de verdad la quería, y que deseaba su felicidad, pero… Yuno sentía que si permitía que su corazón fuera tomado por él, estaría insultando a la memoria de Yukiteru, dejándolo a un lado para irse con alguien más. Es por eso que no quería caer en las redes de Akise Aru, y haría lo imposible para que su destino no fuera alterado.

* * *

Media hora después, Tsubaki salió de la habitación con una sonrisita de satisfacción en los labios, y la caja de obento ya vacía. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Yuno, y entonces, su sonrisa se ensanchó, casi en un gesto de burla, que sólo irritó a la chica de cabello rosa, quien, además, no podía hacer nada al respecto, y menos habiendo tanta gente en el corredor en el cual se encontraba.

Casi emitiendo pataletas, como una niña pequeña y caprichosa a la que habían negado un dulce, Gasai decidió finalmente ingresar a la habitación ocupada por Akise.

Como esperaba, el chico permanecía recostado sobre una cama, con una bolsa de suero conectada a sus venas y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque Yuno sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto. ¿Quizás había cerrado los ojos porque no deseaba verla? De todos modos, se acercó a él hasta la cama y lo observó durante un rato.

Estaba pálido, debido a la pérdida de sangre, quizás, pero eso lo hacía ver como si se tratara de un ser celestial gracias a lo guapo que se veía incluso en esas condiciones. Akise era tan atractivo que…

No, no, no. No estaba bien que pensara en esas cosas, y menos en un momento como ése.

- Tú…

Akise parpadeó un poco y finalmente entornó los ojos hacia Gasai, para luego curvar una débil sonrisa, la cual fue suficiente para que algo dentro de Yuno diera un brinco.

- Supongo que estás aquí para acabar lo que comenzaste, ¿Verdad? –dijo él devolviendo su vista al techo, y sorprendiendo un poco a Yuno.- He intentado hasta el último momento mantenerte a salvo. No quisiera que sufras yendo a parar a un lugar tras las rejas y, además, sé que no serías capaz de asesinar a nadie más que no sea yo ¿O me equivoco? Jajaja, si es que tú me odias tanto.

Yuno no comprendía por qué él soltaba cosas como aquella, pero lo que sí sabía es que estaba sintiéndose muy irritada, como si Akise estuviera diciendo cosas indebidas. Al menos sabía que él no tenía ninguna intención de delatarla con la policía en caso de que fuera necesario, pero… ¿Por qué razón se sentía tan enfadada? ¿Quizás por el tono tan resignado con el que él mencionaba aquellas palabras? O quizás porque sentía que Akise estaba dándose por vencido y que, tal vez, nunca más podría volver a verlo luego de ese día. Tenía el presentimiento de que él ocultaría algo así, y no le sorprendería si lo hiciera: Marcharse de un día para otro sin dejar un solo rastro tras él.

Y entonces sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

- Por favor, hazlo rápido, no me gustaría sentir dolor. –Akise cerró los ojos, pero lo único que recibió fue una cachetada, lo cual provocó que abriera los ojos y los clavara en Yuno con sorpresa brillando en ellos. Gasai todavía tenía la mano al aire, pero su cabeza se encontraba gacha, de modo que sus flequillos ocultaban su mirada.

- No seas imbécil –le espetó estirando una silla y tomando asiento justo a su lado, incluso cuando en un principio había pensado en permanecer allí sólo lo necesario para evitar situaciones incómodas. Ella misma estaba sorprendida por ser capaz de hablarle de esa forma a pesar de lo ocurrido entre los dos.- No soy tan estúpida para acabar contigo dentro de un hospital: Sabrían que soy yo, y, además, si tuviera que asesinarte, preferiría que te encontraras lúcido, y no luciendo como un enfermo moribundo.

Akise parpadeó con una notoria sorpresa reflejada en sus facciones, y Yuno desvió la mirada para no caer bajo la mirada casi hechizante del chico. Estaba nerviosa, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? No quería enamorarse de él. Si lo hacía, acabaría olvidando a Yukki. Pero Akise era tan…

- Tienes razón, lo lamento –mencionó él regresando su vista al techo, y luego curvando sus labios en una nueva sonrisa.- Ya imagino por qué has venido aquí el día de hoy… ¿La tarea, cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Es la única razón por la que serías capaz de venir a verme. Supongo que el profesor no ha tenido más opción que brindarte a ti esa responsabilidad, ¿Verdad? Especialmente cuando el resto de los estudiantes de nuestro mismo salón no serían capaces de hacer ni siquiera esto correctamente.

- ¿Los estás llamando "idiotas"?

- No soy tan presumido. –Akise hizo un esfuerzo por tomar asiento, pero teniendo en cuenta que su costado estaba herido, hizo una mueca de dolor. Yuno lo observó preocupada, e hizo el ademán de estirar el brazo para ayudarlo, pero lo bajó rápidamente tras percatarse de lo que estaba intentando hacer.- Me refiero a que la mayoría de los estudiantes preferiría que desapareciera. Si le dieran la tarea a alguien más, lo más probable es que no llegara a mí.

Yuno abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué estaba diciéndole tan repentinamente? No lograba comprender las palabras del chico, hasta que cayó en cuenta sobre algo muy importante que no había notado sino hasta ahora: Akise no tenía amigos. Al ser el estudiante más inteligente del instituto, los demás compañeros lo rehuían, y a veces lo veían casi con desprecio, como si tener calificaciones perfectas fuera un crimen. Por supuesto que él nunca había sido el blanco de abusones porque tenía la suerte de saber intimidar a los demás simplemente utilizando las palabras. Por eso es que la mayoría del tiempo permanecía completamente solo, haciendo oídos sordos a aquellos que lo criticaban.

Yuno apretó las manos, arrugando un poco los papeles que sostenía con ellas, y desvió la mirada sin saber muy bien qué decir, o qué hacer. Palabras de ánimo sonarían muy hipócritas viniendo sobretodo de ella, y más aún luego de lo ocurrido entre los dos.

- Bien, ¿Me lo darás? –Akise extendió la mano para poder recibirlos, y Yuno se sobresaltó con ese gesto. Se los entregó y permaneció quieta en su lugar, casi como si esperara algo… incluso cuando su misión se encontraba hecha.

Quería marcharse y a la vez no. Era una situación muy extraña, demasiado, quizás… Así que no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse quietecita, como si se tratara de un autómata al que se le haya acabado la batería. Sabía que no debería estar en ese sitio, que Akise necesitaba estar solo, que ella no tenía derecho a verlo después de lo que le había hecho, pero sentía que, si lo dejaba, no lo volvería a ver jamás, y tenía miedo de que eso llegara a pasar. No quería perderlo igual que a Yukiteru. Incluso si entre los dos jamás habría existido nada, o jamás comenzaría algo, ella se sentía preocupada, y creía que tenía el derecho de mantenerse al tanto de casi todo lo que sucedería en el futuro, entre ambos.

Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa.

- Hum… -mencionó con incomodidad, sin saber muy bien qué decir con exactitud. Akise la observó dubitativo.- Acerca de lo que me dijiste antes… El día en el que fuiste a visitarme a mi casa y yo llevaba puesto el kimono.-Yuno levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Akise, y permaneciendo perdida en ellos durante unos segundos hasta percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y volver a apartarla con rapidez.- Dijiste que yo te gustaba, ¿Verdad? –Apretó los puños sobre las rodillas- Si todavía lo haces, me gustaría mucho que me hicieras un favor.- ladeó la cabeza sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo resultaba lo correcto, pero era lo único que se le podía ocurrir.

- "Si todavía lo haces" –repitió Akise cerrando los ojos- Creí que, llegados a este punto, era obvio que nadie más me gusta a excepción de ti.- Los ojos de Yuno se abrieron como platos, y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí, a tal punto, que tuvo que apartar el rostro para simular un poco a pesar de que era bastante obvio. Akise sonrió sin abrir los ojos, y preguntó-: ¿Qué tipo de favor deseas que realice por ti?

- No te atrevas a irte sin avisarme primero –la voz de Yuno quizás sonó algo temblorosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso las palabras se habían quedado momentáneamente atascadas en su garganta antes de conseguir enunciarlas, provocando que Akise abriera los ojos y volviera a observarla, claramente atónito por semejante petición.- Si no lo haces, no sería capaz de perdonártelo jamás. Espero que quede claro.

Akise abrió la boca un par de veces, probablemente intentando decir algo, pero como aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, no fue capaz de articular absolutamente nada, así que no tuvo más remedio que cerrarla y permanecer en silencio durante un rato, hasta lograr recuperarse de la impresión y conseguir decir algo, de nueva cuenta.

- No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, de igual manera, pero lo tomaré en cuenta.

Yuno se sintió algo más tranquila, pero la inquietud seguía arremolinándose en su estómago, como si no estuviera del todo convencida de que Akise dijera la verdad… Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿La estaría mintiendo para no hacerla sentir mal? Le dedicó una mirada recelosa tras pensar en esa probabilidad, ya que Akise era un chico bastante misterioso ahora que lo pensaba. Raramente podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente ya que era él quien mantenía un muro aún más fuerte que ella misma, incluso.

- Espero que lo cumplas –mencionó con un tono casi amenazador-, o de lo contrario iré a donde sea que te encuentres y acabaré contigo por mentirme, y sabes que yo no miento – Hizo lo posible para sonar lo más seria que podía para que él comprendiera que ella iba enserio.

Akise se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, molestándola un poco por no decir o hacer algo más que eso, y provocando que la incomodidad se hiciera mayor, pero como él básicamente no había hecho o dicho nada malo, soltó un suspiro pesado y se frotó las sienes utilizando las yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Por qué…? –Yuno titubeó por unos instantes, sin que se le ocurriera otra manera de sostener la conversación entre los dos.- ¿Por qué y cómo te enamoraste de mí?- Volvió a levantar la mirada, notando que Akise no estaba viéndola a ella, sino al techo.

- Es una larga historia –mencionó él.- Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para que puedas oírla, y, además… -Volvió a contemplarla- la razón quizás te parezca algo descabellada.

- ¿Lo hiciste porque soy casi tan inteligente como tú? –preguntó Yuno haciendo un ligero énfasis en la palabra "casi". Akise rió y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Te equivocas –dijo él con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano, tomando una de las de Yuno, quien sintió su corazón estremecerse y sus mejillas arder ante el suave tacto del chico albino. – La razón por la que me enamoré de ti es porque deseaba protegerte.

- ¿E-Eh?

- Aunque resulta bastante tonto. He hecho lo que estaba a mi alcance para que te mantuvieras a salvo, pero… -soltó una risita un tanto nerviosa, y trató de apartar la mano, pero Yuno se lo impidió apretándosela. Akise volvió a contemplarla atónito, pero ella no hizo caso a esa expresión que se dibujaba ahora en las facciones del chico.

¿Protegerla…? ¿Por eso es que se enamoró de ella? ¿Porque deseaba protegerla? Era una razón un tanto tonta, si se ponía a pensar en ese aspecto detenidamente, pero por alguna razón, le parecía algo tierno. Ni siquiera Yukiteru le había dicho algo de ese tipo en el pasado. ¿Pero por qué querría protegerla? Ella le había causado tanto daño a esas alturas, que le sorprendía que Akise continuara firme en su gusto hacia ella. Era estúpido.

- Cuando te conocí –mencionó él, esta vez sin necesidad de soltar la mano de la chica- lucías una hermosa muñeca de porcelana que se encontraba rota. Eras hermosa, pero te veías tan triste…

Entonces los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Yuno.

* * *

Fue a principios de año, cuando habían pasado exactamente dos meses luego de que Yukiteru se hubiera marchado y hubiera muerto. Ella había estado desolada al punto al que no había querido regresar al instituto porque todo lo que veía allí, le recordaba a su amado y difunto novio, el que prometió que tendría una vida similar a la de una chica normal, pero sus padres la habían obligado a asistir al punto en el que incluso su madre le dio un golpe en la cara.

Ese día constituía la ceremonia de inauguración de un nuevo año escolar, y Yuno no tenía ganas de asistir, pero lo hizo a fuerzas porque no deseaba recibir otro golpe en el rostro. El que su madre le había dado, Yuno lo cubrió utilizando algo de gasa, y cada vez que algún conocido preguntaba algo al respecto, ella se limitaba a sonreír y responder que sólo era un raspón que le había ocasionado el gato.

Yuno se había detenido bajo el árbol de cerezas que estaba camino al instituto, el mismo que florecía cada primavera y constituía el cerezo más hermoso que había tenido la dicha de conocer. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar con ansias a que llegara esa época del año para verlo florecer nuevamente y que le brindara algo de alegría y calidez luego de tanto sufrimiento.

Entonces lo conoció.

Sus cabellos de color platino se despeinaban un poco más de lo que ya estaban con ayuda del viento, y lucía muy presuroso. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que el del instituto al que ella asistía, por lo que él decidió detenerse justo a su lado.

- Disculpa, pero… ¿Eres del instituto Umesato? –preguntó él tratando de recuperar el aire perdido tras esa alocada carrera que había realizado. Yuno parpadeó mientras observaba el modo en el que él apoyaba las manos sobre las rodillas y respiraba entrecortadamente, y sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Eres nuevo, ¿Verdad? Si deseas, puedo enseñarte el camino. –Yuno sonrió y el chico nuevo finalmente se enderezó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias –atinó a decir él- Acabo de transferirme. Soy nuevo en la ciudad. No conozco más que un par de calles alrededor de mi hogar, y nada más –el chico dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, y Yuno también rió un poco al encontrar graciosa la expresión que tenía él.

Charlaron durante un rato mientras se acercaban al sitio, tratando de no llegar muy temprano porque los dos consideraban que la ceremonia de inauguración era bastante aburrida, y que no valía el esfuerzo. Incluso se habían detenido en un puesto de helados a comprarse un par, aprovechando que el clima se encontraba cálido, a diferencia de los días anteriores.

Al llegar a las puertas del instituto, Yuno se detuvo repentinamente, y el chico la imitó tras notar que se había quedado un poco atrás.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

Yuno se había puesto a pensar que ése sería el primer año que estaría sin Yukiteru. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a soportar? Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder al pasado y evitar que él se fuera…

- ¿Señorita?

La voz del chico la devolvió de golpe a la realidad, e hizo lo posible para simular, sonriendo un poco.

- Descuida. Lo mejor será ir a clases antes de que los profesores se preocupen mucho y nos metamos en líos –dijo ella, aunque la expresión de tristeza y frustración todavía podía apreciarse en sus facciones. El chico fue esta vez el que se quedó atrás, luciendo un poco sorprendido, como si acabara de ver algo de naturaleza extraordinaria, pero no tardó en volver a acercarse a ella.

- Olvidé presentarme: Mi nombre es Akise Aru.-mencionó él al tiempo que ingresaban dentro del edificio.- Cuida bien de mí, por favor.

- Mi nombre es Gasai Yuno, lo mismo digo.-Se dedicaron una última sonrisa antes de que los dos tuvieran que separarse para ir a buscar los casilleros que les correspondería.

Yuno observó a Akise como si éste se encontrara bajo una luz nueva. Casi podía asegurar que él de verdad había sido enviado para que ella pudiera ser feliz al lado de alguien más luego de sufrir tanto a causa de la pérdida de su novio. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de eso antes?

* * *

- Por esa mirada, puedo notar que lo has recordado, ¿Verdad?

Yuno no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y soltó la mano del chico, quien la observó sin comprender. Ella dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Akise la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo justo a tiempo. Gasai se giró a mirarlo fijamente, y el chico, haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario para tomar asiento, la obligó a acercarse nuevamente.

- En esa ocasión lucías tan triste, tan seriamente lastimada, que tuve deseos de rodearte con los brazos y no dejarte ir jamás –mencionó él con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.- Y ese deseo de protegerte continúa. No me mires con esa expresión, porque siento que he fallado.

Yuno se mordió el labio inferior. ¿De verdad estaría tan mal si acabara enamorándose de Akise? Él era tan amable con ella incluso a pesar de todo lo ocasionado, y, además… Era cierto: Necesitaba a alguien que iluminara sus días de nueva cuenta.

Los ojos de los dos se mantuvieron firmes los unos sobre los otros, casi como si estuvieran tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos, algo que no era del todo mentira.

Entonces, poco a poco, la distancia entre los dos fue acortándose hasta que sus labios prácticamente podían tocarse.


	11. Rumbo inesperado

- ¡La hora de las visitas ha acabado! –anunció una enfermera colándose, irrumpiéndolos justo instantes antes de que los labios de los dos hicieran contacto. El agarre de Akise se aflojó inmediatamente, dejando que Yuno se apartara de golpe. Aquella mujer notó que había acabado de llegar precisamente dentro de un momento muy importante, así que, con las mejillas coloreadas, y notando que los dos se encontraban muy incómodos, decidió ingresar y arreglar algunas cuantas almohadas que estaban depositadas sobre un armario donde se alojaban todas las sábanas.

Yuno sentía sus mejillas arder, y ni siquiera necesitaba imaginarse lo rojas que estarían. Ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a Akise para confirmar que él estuviera en las mismas condiciones ya que, cuando menos lo esperó, sus pies la condujeron fuera de la habitación a zancadas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedándose con unos sentimientos que revoloteaban dentro de su estómago, y la sensación del aliento de Akise chocando contra su propia piel.

La enfermera que había ingresado, la cual se dedicaba a arreglar la ropa que había estado sobre el armario, tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se giró a observar a Akise, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el punto de acceso de la habitación, por donde tan sólo instantes atrás, Yuno se había marchado a paso apresurado.

- L-Lo siento mucho –dijo ella en voz baja- No pensé que ustedes dos…-buscó un modo de excusarse, pero Akise sólo se limitó a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza. Ella suspiró con pesadez y se cruzó de brazos.- Y por cierto –sus labios curvaron una sonrisa traviesa- ¿No habías dicho que ustedes dos no eran pareja, eh?

- No lo somos –reafirmó Akise cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, y colocándolos sobre la enfermera tras volver a abrirlos.

- ¿Eh? Pues aún así, sus sentimientos por ti son más que obvios –canturreó ella abriendo las cortinas y permitiendo que el paso de los rayos del sol y el sonido de las aves y el viento se colaran dentro de la habitación. Era un hermoso día a pesar de la horrible tormenta que había azotado la noche anterior, y quería que el muchacho fuera testigo de ella, pero… él no lucía muy interesado en ese tipo de cosas.

- No lo sé-dijo Akise de pronto encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que éste sería uno de _ese _tipo.

- ¿Ese tipo?

- SNC –Akise advirtió la mirada cargada de duda de la enfermera, y sonrió- Sucesos No Comprensibles. Acabo de inventarlo yo.

_- Oh._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Rumbo inesperado.**

* * *

Yuno se llevó una mano a los labios, preguntándose qué ocurriría si la enfermera no hubiera ingresado justo en ese momento para irrumpir la escena entre ella y Akise. ¿Habría sido capaz ella de despertar del ensueño en el que se había sumergido justo antes de inclinarse sobre los labios del chico? ¿Y si se hubieran besado? ¿Q-Qué pasaría entonces?

Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sintiéndolas arder con fuerza. Probablemente estaría tan roja como un tomate, pero no quería observar su reflejo para comprobarlo. Sentía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, y más porque el brillo de los ojos de Akise se colaba en su mente con facilidad, produciéndole una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que afloraban en su estómago y recorrían el resto de su cuerpo, provocando que unos escalofríos erizaran el vello de la superficie de la piel de sus brazos.

Akise era guapo e inteligente, era verdad, pero ella estaba destinada a amar a Yukiteru, incluso si éste se encontrara muerto. Era su deber mantenerse fiel hasta que el fin de sus días llegara, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Pero a pesar de que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que olvidar y dejar de lado a Akise por completo era la mejor opción que tenía a mano para continuar con su vida normalmente como lo había hecho… hasta el día del accidente que ella misma había sufrido, una parte en su interior deseaba rehusarse a sus propios deseos, quería continuar adelante con esos sentimientos que comenzaba a experimentar hacia el albino, y, por sobretodo, quería saber de qué manera sería la felicidad al lado de ese chico.

"¿Quién ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo?"

Desde que lo había conocido, Aru se había comportado como un caballero con ella, le había tendido la mano en incontables ocasiones, e incluso, la había encubierto en un par de ocasiones para no permitir que la policía se la llevara y tuviera problemas con su propia familia. Había hecho mucho, y ella le había pagado todos esos favores… Con una cuchillada.

Si lo veía desde un punto de vista lógico, quizás Akise estaría mejor si simplemente la olvidaba y acababa marchándose con Tsubaki, que parecía ser un mejor partido para alguien como él; la idea de que el albino estuviera junto a aquella chica le molestaba mucho. Ella no merecía estar junto a ese chico… ¿O quizás… ella simplemente estaba permitiendo que su propio egoísmo quisiera mantenerlos apartados el uno del otro?

Porque sí, estaba siendo sumamente egoísta al querer que Akise no estuviera junto a otra persona luego de todo lo que le había hecho durante esos meses tras el accidente que ella había sufrido, y más teniendo en cuenta de que se estaba rehusando con firmeza a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él… todo porque Yukiteru continuaba permaneciendo en su mente, a pesar de que la vida había decidido apartarlo de su vida.

No estaba siendo justa, lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Todavía no se encontraba lista para afrontar algo como eso. No era absolutamente nada fácil… ¿Acaso alguien simplemente podría dejar de lado a la persona que había querido por tanto tiempo simplemente porque alguien se ha aparecido repentinamente en su vida?

El caso es que Yuno sentía que necesitaba de más tiempo para pensar. No tenía idea acerca de lo que cruzaba por la mente de Akise, así que tampoco sabía cómo actuar o qué decir. Era consciente de los sentimientos del chico, y sabía que él había tratado de alzar un muro entre los dos tras notar que ella quizás sea más imposible de alcanzar gracias a los trastornos que ella padecía luego de haber perdido de esa manera tan violenta a una persona a la que había querido tanto.

Pero no sabía si Akise continuaría con ese plan, sobretodo recordando lo que había sucedido entre los dos en el cuarto en el cual él estaba hospitalizado.

* * *

Tsubaki apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras Orin y Ai hacían lo posible para tranquilizarla, ya que el cuerpo de la chica temblaba casi con violencia debido a toda la rabia contenida. Ai le tendía una taza de té verde suave, y Orin la abanicaba con cuidado, pero sus esfuerzos parecían no surtir ninguna clase de efecto sobre la vidente, quien, repentinamente, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

- No puedo creer que esté pasando –dijo Tsubaki tomando la taza para luego darle un sorbo al té que ésta contenía.- ¡He hecho lo que he podido para cambiar el futuro! ¡Incluso le he llevado un obento hecho por mí misma! Pero todos mis esfuerzos están resultando en vano.

- Creo que no debería esforzarse en cambiar el futuro, señorita Tsubaki –dijo Orin con paciencia-. Recuerde que, mientras más lo intente, más estaría haciendo posible que ese futuro que usted ha visto, se vuelva realidad.

- ¡Pero…! –Tsubaki suspiró y contempló su propio reflejo sobre la superficie del té. Ai suspiró y asintió a las palabras de Orin.

- Ella tiene razón, señorita Tsubaki. Además, usted desde el principio ha dicho que sabía que sería prácticamente imposible cambiar los sentimientos del joven Akise.

- Lo he dicho, pero… la verdad es que no imaginé que… -Tsubaki apretó los labios y arrojó la taza al suelo con fuerza.- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué ha tenido que enamorarse de Gasai Yuno!? ¡Esa chica está completamente loca! Ella sólo lo hará sufrir, ¿Por qué no es capaz de verlo? Yo quiero que él sea feliz, yo quiero ser la que le haga feliz, sin embargo él es tan distante…

Tsubaki se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse a ella misma, mientras Ai y Orin contemplaban a su amiga sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer al respecto, así que se limitaron a hacer una reverencia, y se retiraron, creyendo que sería mejor si simplemente la dejaban sola con sus propios pensamientos.

Tsubaki se incorporó repentinamente del asiento que ocupaba, con los puños apretados y alzó la vista al frente.

- ¡No! No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente. Seguiré preparándole obentos y… ¡Definitivamente me ganaré su corazón!

* * *

Alguien golpeó la puerta con cuidado, y tanto Akise como la enfermera, la cual se encontraba chequeando el suero, fijaron sus ojos sobre ella, la cual dio paso a una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado, de largos flequillos que cubrían sus ojos, y que llevaba ropa de tenista.

- Disculpe –dijo ella, siendo su voz reconocida inmediatamente por Akise.- Me gustaría hablar con el chico durante un momento.

- Lo lamento, pero la hora de las visitas ya ha acabado- anunció la enfermera pacientemente.- Si desea hablar con el chico, regrese al momento indicado.

- ¿No podía permitirme un momento? Prometo no incordiar mucho.

- Permítala estar aquí durante un rato –pidió Akise observando a la enfermera- No tardaremos mucho, es… un asunto de urgencia.

La enfermera observó al chico, y luego escrutó a la mujer con la mirada. Al final, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo unos pocos minutos. Si descubren que están infringiendo las normas, me cortarán la cabeza, y ustedes dos estarán en graves problemas, aviso. –ella hizo un gesto, indicando que les estaría observando, y procedió a retirarse con calma de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada recelosa a la mujer.

Luego de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado, dicha mujer se acercó hasta la cama de Akise, arrastró una silla y tomó asiento sobre ella.

- ¡Agh! ¡Esta peluca pica mucho! –Se quejó Minene quitándosela por unos momentos.- Sólo espero que ella no se asome repentinamente.

- ¡Jajaja! Veo que has gastado bastante bien el dinero que has obtenido –afirmó Akise con calma, notando el uniforme que ella llevaba puesto. Minene enrojeció inmediatamente.

- ¡Es porque no sabía de qué disfrazarme! Y como ya se hacía tarde, decidí ponerme lo primero que tuve al alcance de mis manos… Pero aún así no pude llegar a tiempo. –Suspiró con pesadez y pasó los brazos tras la nuca.- De verdad eres problemático, mira que te he dicho que anduvieras con cuidado, y de igual forma permites que te den un buen cuchillazo.

- Gasai se había presentado a mi hogar muy repentinamente. No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones, así que no tuve otra opción más que abrir la puerta… Entonces tenía la guardia baja, y ella consiguió su cometido con facilidad.

Akise observó el techo de la habitación reviviendo los momentos que había pasado con bastante claridad. Recordó sintiendo que algo le escocía el costado, y al bajar la mirada, se encontró con el cuchillo sobresaliendo bajo sus costillas. Cayó al suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir de su cuerpo, y Gasai se había dado a la fuga. A pesar de lo increíblemente doloroso que resultaba, Akise se había quitado el cuchillo y se había, prácticamente, arrastrado hasta el teléfono, pidiendo una ambulancia. Mientras ésta llegaba, había introducido el cuchillo en un jarrón que estaba cerca de él y, posteriormente, se dejó caer completamente sobre el suelo, dejando que la inconsciencia se lo llevara.

Esa mañana había despertado dentro de ese cuarto. Los policías no tardaron mucho en llegar para formularle preguntas acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Él no fue capaz de acusar a Yuno, porque, por alguna razón, la idea parecía quedarse atascada en algún rincón de su cerebro. En su lugar, la magnífica idea de justificar la desaparición de todos aquellos billetes llegó hasta él.

- Pues bien, no tengo idea de cómo o porqué, pero me tienen como principal sospechoso –afirmó Minene con calma, estirando los brazos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Akise abrió los ojos como platos sin comprender del todo.

- ¿Tú? Pero tú eres una terrorista cuyos objetivos principales son dirigentes religiosos, ¿No es así?

- Es verdad, pero supongo que no tenían idea acerca de quién culpar y, como yo todavía me encuentro en el pueblo, es seguro que quisieron echarme todo encima. –Minene cerró los ojos por unos instantes.- Siendo la verdad, ese tipo de ataques no son mi tipo, pero simplemente no podría presentarme a una comisaría a justificar mi inocencia, ¿Verdad?

Akise la observó fijamente durante unos instantes, y luego apartó la mirada hacia su propia cama, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Minene parpadeó y dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la atmósfera que se cernía entre los dos. Iba a hacer un comentario, pero Akise se adelantó a sus palabras.

- Por cierto, ¿No se suponía que ya ibas a marcharte? Ciertamente me sorprende mucho esta visita –informó él viéndola con recelo de soslayo. Minene frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás diciendo que te desagrada que venga a verte, pequeño mocoso? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decir?- Akise negó con la cabeza, y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Minene lo cortó dejando escapar una risa.- Descuida, la verdad es que hoy elaboraré mi último movimiento dentro de la ciudad, y entonces podré marcharme. Luego de haber visto lo que había sucedido, no pude evitar preocuparme por ti, así que… aquí me tienes.

- Me sorprende que una terrorista se preocupe por un detective –afirmó Akise con una sonrisa irónica curvando sus labios. Minene sonrió con calma, y lo despeinó de forma amistosa.

- Creo que eres el único detective que me cae bien. Me agradas, mocoso –dijo Minene bajando el brazo.- Lo cual es raro… Generalmente me sacas de quicio, y jamás puedo adivinar lo que pasa por tu mente, pero al verte tan determinado a conseguir tu sueño de volverte un detective famoso, y notar lo mucho que quieres a esa tal Gasai… Lo cual me recuerda. Iba a preguntarte: ¿Qué harás con ella? Sabes que no puedes confiar en esa chica de ningún modo.

- No lo sé, necesito ordenar mis ideas –Akise se llevó una mano a la frente- Yo tampoco comprendo muy bien lo que pasa por su mente. Es una chica muy inestable después de todo.

- Yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla ir –Minene volvió a colocarse la peluca a regañadientes.- Ella sólo te hará mal, lo sé porque ha tratado de matarte tres veces… Deberías comenzar a pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de contratar un guardaespaldas.

- Jaja, no creo que eso sea necesario -Akise sonrió con suavidad, y cerró los ojos-. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

- ¿Un buen presentimiento? –Preguntó Minene mientras se arreglaba los cabellos con algo de dificultad- ¡Pica!

- No sé muy bien por qué, pero tengo la certeza de que sucederá algo realmente bueno.

- Espero que no estés equivocado: No quisiera perderme de tu funeral.

- ¡Es suficiente! La hora de las visitas ha terminado –anunció la enfermera ingresando repentinamente, ante el temor de que algún doctor se acercara y notara que había dejado ingresar a alguien sin el permiso correspondiente.

Minene suspiró con pesadez y vio a Akise.

- Sólo ten cuidado. –No dijo nada más, pero el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras la observaba salir de allí, sintiendo que esa sería la última vez que ambos conversaban.

- ¿Pero quién es esa chica? –Preguntó la enfermera con curiosidad, acercándose a Akise a pesar de que tenía los ojos fijamente puestos en la puerta.- Por alguna razón, creo que se me hace algo conocida.

- Es sólo una amiga.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yuno despertó horrorizada tras tener una terrible pesadilla en la que Yukiteru desaparecía cada vez que ella trataba de alcanzarlo, y la última vez que hacía lo posible por agarrarlo del hombro, el chico se giraba haciéndola notar que en realidad se trataba de Akise con el rostro de Tsubaki.

Se sentía somnolienta, y a duras penas había conseguido ducharse y desayunar antes de asistir al instituto como lo hacía cada mañana. No tenía muchas energías, como si la pesadilla que había tenido durante la noche se hubiera absorbido toda la energía que tenía consigo. Ni siquiera comerse todo un tarro de mermelada de fresas le había conseguido levantar los ánimos.

Se dirigió rumbo al instituto pensando que tal vez podría echarse a dormir unos momentos durante la clase de historia, aunque eso se veía increíblemente irresponsable, por lo que descartó la idea casi de inmediato, ya que no sería bueno si un simple acto como ése manchara su expediente. Sus padres se pondrían furiosos, y la castigarían de un modo realmente cruel, como lo habían hecho en los últimos años, desde que ella había nacido.

Sí, sus padres tenían una empresa muy importante, y deseaban que su hija se convirtiera en una chica de élite que pudiera heredar ese puesto. Por ello la monitoreaban como jamás haría otro padre. Se encargaban de controlar sus calificaciones, llegadas tardías, cantidad de calorías que consumía, las horas que pasaba viendo televisión, las horas que estudiaba… Absolutamente todo. Y le prohibían tener amigos o novio porque creían que eso sería sólo un factor que la distrajera de sus objetivos.

O más bien, de los objetivos de sus padres.

Por eso, cuando Gasai conoció a Yukiteru, y se enamoró de él, éste le había prometido que le brindaría una vida como la de cualquier chica normal, ya que ella ni siquiera podía permitirse ir al cine o al parque de diversiones. Y es por eso que Gasai centró todas sus esperanzas en él. Ella había mantenido la esperanza de que él la alejaría de sus propios padres y la permitiría disfrutar de libertad.

Por eso es que lo amaba tanto.

Mientras continuaba caminando, sus ojos se encontraron con Tsubaki, quien también se dirigía al instituto. Ambas se dedicaron una mirada de odio, y se dieron las espaldas, cada una buscando un camino que impidiera que se volvieran a encontrar. Yuno tenía la sensación de que Tsubaki no se daría por vencida, y estaba sumamente segura de que haría lo posible para quedarse con Akise.

Pero ella no se lo permitiría.

Al ingresar al edificio del instituto, varias de sus compañeras se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, Yuno! ¡Muchas felicidades! –dijo una de ellas con un fulgor en los ojos.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Felicidades!

- ¿Eh?

Gasai ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender mucho de lo que estaban hablando. Se cambió los zapatos, y caminó a clases como normalmente lo hacía, pero una multitud en mitad del pasillo impedía que pasara.

¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

Iba a empujar a un par de estudiantes para que se hicieran a un lado, pero se detuvo repentinamente al notar lo que observaban.

Era el panel de anuncios. Los resultados de los exámenes estaban listos.

Y Gasai Yuno había obtenido el mayor puntaje de todos, obteniendo el primer lugar.

Gasai Yuno había quitado su puesto a Akise Aru como mejor estudiante del instituto.


	12. Destinos Entrelazados

Su nombre figuraba en el primer puesto indicado en la lista, y ella sentía que todo su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado. ¿Era eso real… o se trataba de su imaginación? Se pellizcó el brazo para salir de las dudas, y el dolor le indicó que lo que estaba viviendo era completamente cierto. Varios alumnos pasaron por su lado, y le brindaron palmaditas amistosas en el hombro y la espalda, brindándole sus felicitaciones, pero ella actuaba como si ellos no existieran, como si todos ellos se encontraran en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo mismo.

Buscó con la mirada el nombre de Akise, y no lo encontró sino hasta llegar al puesto número doce. ¿¡Tanto había bajado!? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué? Entonces lo recordó: Los exámenes habían caído en una temporada en la cual el albino estaba haciendo lo posible por alejarse de ella por el bien de los dos. ¿Acaso… él habría bajado sus notas a propósito, para permitirle marcharse? Además, a pesar de lo sucedido en el hospital, ella no podía estar segura de que Akise no querría seguir rehuyéndola. De hecho, le había brindado una excusa perfecta para seguir haciéndolo.

¿Qué debería hacer? Sus padres habían prometido que el día que ella obtuviera el primer puesto, la habrían de transferir a Hokkaido, tal como ella misma había demandado, porque así podría volver a estar junto a su querido Yukiteru, pero ahora que él estaba muerto y que sus sentimientos hacia Akise eran confusos, no sabía si era una buena idea. Si rechazaba el viaje, sus padres seguro se enfadarían con ella y la golpearían (al menos sabía que su madre lo haría). P-Pero…

Escuchar una risita a su lado la hizo salir de golpe de sus pensamientos. Kasugano se encontraba a escasa distancia de ella, con una sonrisita de satisfacción sobre sus labios.

- Espero que prepares tus maletas, tus padres estarán aquí a primera hora dentro de dos días para llevarte a Hokkaido –dijo ella como si estuviera agradeciendo a la multitud por haber votado por ella para ganarse un concurso de belleza.

Yuno apretó los puños y la observó de soslayo con odio puro. Tsubaki se limitó a cerrar los ojos y girar sobre sus propios talones rumbo a su salón de clases, acompañada de cerca por Ai y Orin, quienes también sonrieron triunfales, felices porque su amiga había predicho la partida de Gasai hacia la segunda isla más grande del país, permitiendo que tuviera esperanzas de permanecer a solas junto a Akise, y conquistarlo finalmente.

¿Entonces de verdad Tsubaki era una vidente? Yuno todavía no podía creerlo del todo, pero teniendo en cuenta que nadie más (además de Akise) sabía acerca de su destino una vez que hubiera alcanzado la meta de obtener, finalmente, el primer puesto, debía considerarlo como algo realmente serio. ¿Y si ella de verdad la había visto atacando al albino? Eso era un gran problema. Debía encargarse de desaparecerla a toda costa.

Sabía que, a esas alturas, Tsubaki quizás no mencionaría nada al respecto, pero prefería silenciarla a que soltara la lengua y la metiera en graves aprietos.

Eso sin contar con que seguro pondría sus asquerosas manos sobre Akise una vez que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para hacerlo con plena seguridad. La idea de que eso pudiera suceder le producía un horrible escalofrío, por lo que, ahora más que nunca, deseaba acabar con la vida de esa chica.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

* * *

_**Escenario primero:**_** Despedidas inevitables.**

* * *

- Bien, joven Akise, todo parece indicar que, de ahora en más, usted podrá valérselas por sí mismo –informó la enfermera guiñándole un ojo mientras se encargaba de quitarle el suero.

El médico acababa de brindarle el alta, ya que ya se encontraba en las condiciones óptimas para continuar con su vida con completa normalidad, y él no podía evitar sentirse liberado. Había algo en la atmósfera de los hospitales que lo hacían sentir incómodo… Quizás por la cantidad de gente enferma que había allí, y las muertes que se producían a diario.

Su mente en ocasiones revivía el casi-beso que se había dado con Yuno. Él no sabía muy bien cómo hacer frente a la chica, ya que probablemente estuviera furiosa intentando asesinarlo por ese atrevimiento, aunque lo cierto es que difícilmente le costaba comprender la mente de Gasai, así que trataría de adoptar una actitud neutral hasta saber cómo se lo había tomado ella.

Sus padres fueron a recogerlo aprovechando que tendrían el resto del día libre en el trabajo. Habían recibido una noticia del instituto, y sentían que debían hablarlo con su hijo.

- ¿Sabías que tus calificaciones han bajado drásticamente? –preguntó el padre manteniendo la mirada al frente mientras se encontraba al volante. Akise arqueó ligeramente las cejas, suponiendo que, tal vez, las calificaciones ya habían sido anunciadas.- Ayer, a primera hora, se dieron a conocer los resultados de las pruebas, y los maestros no se encuentran muy satisfechos con tu desempeño.

- No me he sentido bien últimamente. Estudiar todo el tiempo es algo agotador –informó Akise con calma, llevándose una mano sobre la frente.- Quizás mi rendimiento haya decaído debido a eso.

- No creo que se deba al estudio –intervino la madre, observándolo con preocupación.- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que abandones esos jueguitos de detective?

Akise suspiró con pesadez. No era la primera vez que sacaban ese tema a colar, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, y sin importar cuantas veces lo dijeran, él nunca dejaría de lado su sueño de llegar a convertirse en un detective de fama mundial. No mencionó nada al respecto, o eso significaría iniciar con una larga y pesada discusión en la que ninguna de las dos partes saldría ganando, y él no estaba con ganas de soportar ese tipo de situaciones en ese preciso instante, porque acababa de salir de alta del hospital, y no quería sufrir de estrés o presiones innecesarias, sobre todo ahora que había recordado algo muy importante.

Permaneció un momento en silencio, y luego se inclinó hacia el frente, haciendo contacto visual con su madre.

- ¿Han mencionado quien ha obtenido el primer lugar esta vez?

- Oh, bueno… -su madre se mostró pensativa durante un rato, tratando de recordar lo que le habían mencionado en la llamada que recibió.- Al parecer, quien ha obtenido el máximo puntaje ha sido una chica… Gasai o algo así, no lo recuerdo bien. Los profesores estaban muy preocupados y deseaban saber qué había sucedido contigo, porque repentinamente has bajado del primer al doceavo puesto.

- ¿Gasai…? –Akise parpadeó y volvió a suspirar. No le tomó importancia al resto de las palabras que su madre había dicho, ya que su mente se había nublado por completo luego de escuchar el apellido de la chica de cabellos rosa.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella de verdad acabaría marchándose a Hokkaido, como mencionó que lo haría cuando consiguiera, finalmente, el primer lugar. Recordó que ésa fue la primera vez que los dos habían sostenido una charla tan larga a pesar de lo mucho que la chica parecía odiarlo.

¿Qué debería hacer a partir de ahora? Si ella de verdad se marchaba…

No comprendía qué camino tomar, ya que, si bien en un principio había preferido optar por la opción de dejarla marchar, luego de lo ocurrido en el hospital no estaba muy seguro de si era la mejor opción o no, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Gasai le gustaba todavía, y mucho. Ella se encontraba tan inestable mentalmente, que no podía evitar sentir el deseo de protegerla y de ayudarla a tener una vida normal.

Pero si ella se iba de todos modos…

Cerró los ojos y simuló estar dormido hasta que llegaron a su hogar.

Al ingresar, los ojos de Akise se posaron sobre el florero en el cual había ocultado el cuchillo que Yuno había utilizado para acuchillarlo, y se preguntó si sus padres se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Esperó a perderlos de vista, cuando se dispuso a revisarlo, y lo encontró allí, intacto, con algo de sangre seca manchando su filo. Lo guardó bajo la chaqueta, y se dispuso a dirigirse al patio trasero para enterrarlo allí, aprovechando que los policías ya habían examinado toda la casa en busca de pruebas que dieran con el culpable.

Se preguntó porqué ellos no habían revisado el florero, ya que era el sitio indicado para guardar cualquier prueba que se deseara ocultar, además de que se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta de entrada. Se encogió de hombros. Quizás lo descartaron tras ver que se trataría de un escondite tan obvio, que era imposible tratar de guardar algo en él, y de paso, tampoco valía la pena revisarlo.

Mientras pasaba frente a la sala, donde su padre se había acomodado para leer el periódico, y su madre se encargaba de limpiar el polvo de los jarrones mientras observaba la televisión con el ceño fruncido, fue capaz de escuchar algo que llamó su atención.

_«…El ataque se habría producido a primeras horas de la madrugada, y la principal sospechosa del atentado es la terrorista Uryuu Minene, famosa por tener en la mira a representantes religiosos»_

- ¿Huh? –se detuvo en seco, con el pie en el aire, e ingresó al salón. Su padre había centrado su atención también sobre el televisor.

Tras notar de lo que se trataba, abrió sus ojos como platos y dio media vuelta, corriendo hacia el sitio indicado.

Mientras cruzaba un puente, tomó el cuchillo que todavía tenía guardado en la chaqueta, y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al río. Al menos tenía la certeza de que se quedaría clavado en el fondo, y que los sedimentos acabaran cubriéndolo, dejándolo en el olvido para siempre. Pero ahora no podía preocuparse por eso: ¡Debía llegar al sitio cuanto antes, y saber cómo se encontraba ella! Una densa columna de humo se alzaba sobre el horizonte, indicándole el camino que debía seguir.

Jamás había imaginado que el golpe de Uryuu Minene se produciría en ese lugar… ¿Por qué lo habría elegido entre tantos otros sitios de culto? El sitio se encontraba plagado de curiosos, y la policía junto a los bomberos hacían lo posible para apartarlos a todos ellos del sitio. Era imposible que él consiguiera pasar, ni siquiera con su mejor estrategia, así que… ¿Qué podría hacer? Pero no necesitó pensar mucho, ya que la persona que buscaba se encontraba justo en medio de la multitud.

Kasugano Tsubaki tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, apoyándose en Ai, quien acariciaba el cabello de su amiga, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, aunque eso resultaría increíblemente difícil.

Akise se acercó a ella sin pensarlo mucho, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Ai dejó escapar un respingo, y Tsubaki se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Enfocó su vista sobre el chico, y un ligero tono rosa apareció en sus mejillas.

- Joven Akise –murmuró Ai tratando de decidir entre dejarlos solos o permanecer allí para continuar ofreciendo apoyo a Tsubaki. Ésta apretó los labios, y sin previo aviso, se lanzó a abrazar al albino, otorgándole una respuesta a la otra chica, quien hizo una reverencia y se marchó a buscar a Orin.

- M-Mis padres –alcanzó a decir ella- e-ellos están… están… -pero la palabra "muertos" quedaba atascada en su garganta.

Akise le brindó unas palmaditas en la espalda, y la condujo para sacarla de allí. Suponía que la chica necesitaría algo de tranquilidad, y no podría encontrarla con tantos curiosos observando sus movimientos con tanta atención. Caminaron sin rumbo alguno, mientras algunos sollozos continuaban escapando de los labios de Kasugano, y Akise no era capaz de decir nada o hacer otra cosa más que acompañarla de cerca con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

- Debo verme patética, ¿Verdad? –Soltó Tsubaki repentinamente, pasándose la mano sobre los ojos- Si yo tan sólo hubiera…

- No es tu culpa que ellos hayan acabado de esa manera –Akise suspiró y se detuvo-. No hay razón para sentirte de ese modo.

- ¡Pero se supone que yo debería haber predicho que les ocurriría algo malo! –Tsubaki apretó los puños- Tal vez creerás que estoy loca luego de que diga esto, pero lo cierto es que puedo predecir el futuro.-calló por unos momentos y cerró los ojos, no queriendo observar la expresión de Akise- O bueno, se supone que puedo hacerlo. Sólo he predicho unas pocas cosas, y lo cierto es que no tenía idea de que acabaría conociéndote y me enamoraría de ti –un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas al mencionar eso-. Sí predije que Gasai te haría daño –levantó el brazo y señaló en dirección al sitio en donde Akise todavía tenía la herida, y él se sobresaltó.

- ¿Sabes que Gasai ha…?

- Ese día, el cielo parecía estar a punto de caerse –mencionó Tsubaki- Quería ir a advertirte, pero no me lo permitieron. Tampoco tengo tu mail, así que me resultó imposible contactar contigo –una sonrisa triste adornó los labios de la chica-. No tienes idea de lo impotente que me sentí al no poder hacer nada por ello.

Akise la observaba todavía sorprendido, tratando de asimilar la información que Tsubaki estaba proporcionándole. ¿Ella… una adivina? Ciertamente, era algo imposible de creer para cualquier persona, y, sin embargo, él podía notar el brillo de sinceridad reflejado en los ojos de ella.

- Me he prometido que te protegería –continuó Tsubaki-, que no me rendiría en ganarme tu cariño…

- Eso no es posible –dijo él finalmente, y se acercó hasta colocar las manos sobre los hombros de ella. Kasugano dejó escapar un respingo, y lo observó fijamente-. Supongo que ya entenderás porqué. Lo lamento, pero de verdad no podría corresponderte.

- ¡Pero…! – Tsubaki odiaba tanto oír esas palabras, sentía que estaba siendo destrozada.- ¡Yo podría hacerte feliz! ¡Podría evitar que Gasai te haga daño! ¡Haría lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea!

- Confieso que he hecho lo posible para dejar ir a Gasai, pero no he tenido más opción que admitir que mis sentimientos por ella son firmes.-cerró los ojos y la rodeó con ambos brazos, para sorpresa de Kasugano.- No soy un adivino, pero tengo una predicción para ti: Me olvidarás y encontrarás a alguien que de verdad te hará feliz de ahora en adelante. Lo presiento.

Tsubaki, quien ya se encontraba al borde del colapso, se mordió el labio inferior y correspondió al abrazo, permitiendo que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos sin que fuera capaz de hacer nada para detenerlas.

Gasai Yuno observó la escena mientras apretaba con firmeza el hacha con ambas manos.

_Akise, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa chica?_

* * *

**Escenario segundo: Destinos entrelazados.**

* * *

Akise continuó con su camino, dirigiéndose hacia el lado opuesto al centro donde se alojaba aquella secta a la que pertenecían los padres de Tsubaki. Sentía que necesitaba ir a cierto lugar, y que debía hacerlo ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Anteriormente, Tsubaki mencionó que, quizás, iría a vivir con unos tíos a Okinawa, ya que no podría permanecer en ese sitio por más tiempos, de lo contrario, los malos recuerdos la acosarían por el resto de sus días. La muerte de sus padres la había sentado bastante mal, y Akise no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable ya que había permitido que Uryuu Minene realizara ese golpe. Él no dijo nada al respecto, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Tsubaki lo sabía de alguna forma, de lo contrario, ella tal vez no lo hubiera dejado ir con tanta facilidad.

Ai y Orin se encargarían de apoyarla durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, incluso si ambas no podrían acompañarla en su posible viaje. Tsubaki había agradecido la amistad de las chicas, sintiéndose muy afortunada de tenerlas como amigas, ya que las dos le habían servido como apoyo moral durante todo ese tiempo.

Podía notar claramente que ella se sentía desolada por no haber predicho las muertes de sus padres, y, sin embargo, había conseguido saber la partida de cierta persona a Hokkaido, persona cuyo nombre ni siquiera necesitó mencionar, y que Akise pudo asociar de inmediato con alguien. Es por eso que había optado por la opción de ir a ver a aquella chica personalmente antes de que ella decidiera realizar algún movimiento.

Él ya no podía seguir rehuyendo sus propios sentimientos. Había tenido que aceptar que le costaría mucho olvidarla, ya que Gasai había conseguido tocar una fibra muy sensible dentro de él mismo, algo que era casi imposible que otra persona lo consiguiera. Pero no podía negar tampoco que, en algún momento, por su cabeza pasó la idea de ir junto a Tsubaki para olvidar así a Yuno.

Sin embargo, Tsubaki no era la chica indicada para él. Es verdad que era una chica atenta, y había sufrido mucho, sobre todo ahora que Minene había acabado asesinando a sus padres, pero por más que lo quisiera, Akise no iba a ser capaz de brindarle el cariño que ella buscaba.

Sus pasos lo detuvieron justo frente a la puerta del hogar de Gasai. Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Frunció el ceño e intentó abrirla, pero se encontraba bloqueada. Pasó al patio, e hizo lo posible para observar a través de alguna ventana, pero la casa parecía encontrarse completamente vacía. ¿Habría salido de compras, tal vez? ¿O quizás estaría preparándose para partir?

La idea lo alarmó, así que fue en su búsqueda recorriendo toda la ciudad, sin obtener éxito. Se sentía casi como si la tierra la hubiera tragado. Pensó que quizás ella ya se encontraría en su hogar, pero ese sitio se encontraba del mismo modo que cuando él había ido a buscarla tres horas atrás.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué no podría encontrarla?

* * *

Gasai permanecía oculta bajo un puente, sentada justo a la ribera de un río, abrazándose las rodillas y contemplando a un grupo de vagabundos que se habían alojado también en ese sitio, y que se encontraban inmersos en su tarea de pescar algo para la cena. Algunos reían, otros permanecían callados, pero lucían como toda una verdadera familia.

- ¿Familia… huh? – Yuno forzó una sonrisa recordando a su padre y su madre, a quienes apenas y conseguía ver debido al trabajo de ambos y, cuando los tenía finalmente en casa, su madre, especialmente, no hacía más que gritarle y exigirle que se comportara como una chica de élite.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿De verdad necesitaría marcharse a Hokkaido?

…Sí, debía hacerlo.

Aquel día había decidido ponerse en movimiento para acabar con Kasugano Tsubaki, quien definitivamente sería una amenaza mientras continuara con vida. Tomó un hacha, y, sin más miramientos, se dirigió al lugar que constituía el hogar de la chica miope. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, había visto la escena de Akise abrazando a Kasugano como si nada.

No supo con exactitud el porqué, pero cuando menos lo había esperado, sus pies habían dado media vuelta, y se había marchado corriendo sintiendo que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

¿En qué estaba pensando Akise Aru? ¿Acaso… no le había dicho que era ella la chica que le gustaba?

Por un eterno instante lo odió con todas su fuerzas, odió a Kasugano, y se odió a sí misma aún más por reaccionar de esa manera a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para frenar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro con cuidado, y levantó la vista. Una mujer algo mayor, una de las que estaba con el grupo de vagabundos, según había notado, se había acercado a ella y le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede, niña? –preguntó tomando asiento a su lado – Reconozco ese tipo de expresiones en cualquier parte: La expresión de un corazón roto.

Gasai se alarmó y sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder con fuerza. Se precipitó en negar con la cabeza.

- ¡P-Por supuesto que no…! E-es sólo que… -apretó los labios sin saber bien qué decir.

- Jajaja, oh, vamos, a tu edad yo también había sufrido de desengaños amorosos –afirmó ella como si nada, rebuscando en una cesta que llevaba consigo.

- Hum… -Yuno se llevó las manos a la cabeza- No sé lo que siento de verdad por ese chico –titubeó un momento-, y tampoco estoy muy segura de si le siga gustando realmente.

_- Oh…_

- Además, he recibido la llamada de mis padres, diciendo que me llevarán a Hokkaido mañana.

- Eso suena como un gran problema.

- No sé qué debería hacer, y no tengo fuerzas para verlo a él ahora, o sólo tendré ganas de asesinarlo.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Tampoco es necesario ser tan drástica! –la mujer probablemente no se había percatado de que Yuno hablaba de asesinarlo de verdad - ¿Y él sabe que te marcharás?

- Probablemente –Ella recordaba haber mencionado a Akise que, una vez que obtuviera el primer puesto en la lista de los mejores estudiantes del instituto, iría a Hokkaido en busca de Yukiteru.

- Pues si de verdad le importas, él iría a tu búsqueda cuando tengas que marcharte, entonces tus dudas se aclararán, ¿Verdad? –La mujer dejó de rebuscar en su canasto, y finalmente sacó un pescado asado de él, para luego tendérselo- Toma: Comer siempre ayuda a levantar los ánimos de cualquiera.

Yuno parpadeó, y sonrió rechazando el pescado, aunque luego de mucha insistencia, no tuvo más remedio sino que aceptar.

¿Ir a buscarla? ¿Haría Akise eso? Probablemente no, ya que él ni siquiera sabía el día en el que ella partiría.

* * *

Akise no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su hogar con los pies a rastras, sintiéndose cansado por haber estado buscando a Yuno durante tanto tiempo sin obtener ningún éxito. Tampoco podría tomarse la molestia de quedarse sentado frente a la puerta del hogar de la chica, porque sus padres acabarían preocupándose innecesariamente, y él prefería ahorrarse molestias.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su hogar, se encontró con Kasugano esperándolo allí.

- ¿Señorita Kasuga─…?

- Tengo una última predicción para ti, Akise Aru –dijo ella con una expresión seria en el rostro- S-Siendo sincera, quería llevármelo a la tumba, pero…-suspiró y desvió la mirada- En todo caso, sé que Gasai se marchará mañana. Es probable que sus padres estén ahora mismo en la ciudad –anunció apretando los puños. Akise parpadeó y notó que las piernas de ella estaban temblando.

Ella de verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al contarle algo así. Podía notar que le dolía estar ayudándolo en ese aspecto.

- Al menos sé feliz por mí, ¿Sí? –Kasugano le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de pasar por su lado para marcharse.

- Muchas gracias, Tsubaki.

Ella se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, apretó los labios, y prosiguió con su camino. Entonces supo que quizás ésa sería la última ocasión que veía a Akise.

* * *

El día pasó más rápido de lo que todos pudieron prever, y cuando menos lo esperaron, el día siguiente finalmente se había asomado con los rayos del sol iluminando con claridad, casi burlándose del destino que deparaba a esos jóvenes.

Akise despertó sobresaltado y observó el reloj que tenía justo sobre la mesita de noche. ¡Oh, no! ¡Se le estaba haciendo tarde!

Sus padres todavía no despertaban, ya que el sol apenas había comenzado a brindar su brillo a la ciudad, así que él se apresuró a darse una ducha, a escribir una nota explicando a dónde había ido, y finalmente se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el aeropuerto.

Había confiado en que lograría llegar a tiempo, pero debido al tráfico presentado en esos momentos, que constituía la hora clave en la que la mayor parte de la población se dirigía a sus respectivos trabajos, el taxi que había tomado apenas conseguía moverse entre la gran cantidad de coches.

Cuando finalmente consiguió llegar al aeropuerto, corrió a toda prisa, tropezando con algunas personas en el camino. Se disculpó con algo de torpeza y continuó rogando internamente que no fuera demasiado tarde. Pudo contemplar de soslayo que la lista de vuelos programados estaba cambiando rápidamente, y no quiso detenerse a contemplarla siquiera.

Se acercó a la ventanilla más cercana, donde un par de personas estaban comprando pasajes, y, con la respiración entrecortada, hizo lo posible para que las palabras pudieran salir de sus labios sin mayor dificultad.

- ¿El vuelo a Hokkaido…?

La mujer que estaba al otro lado lo miró con detenimiento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Ha llegado tarde, ha partido hace un par de minutos –indicó con amabilidad.

Akise sintió su alma caer a sus pies.

No había llegado a tiempo.

No había conseguido detener a Gasai.

Ahora probablemente nunca más podría volver a verla.

Apretó los puños, hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpas, y se apartó de la fila sintiéndose desfallecer. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y él se sentía impotente. Había perdido a la persona que quería, y, probablemente, nunca más la vería. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer él al respecto? Probablemente Gasai se había marchado odiándolo como siempre lo hizo, así que no servía de nada sacrificarse e ir hasta allí para impedir algo que era inevitable, ¿Verdad?

Forzó una sonrisa tratando de no lucir muy afectado, ya que varias personas se habían girado a observarlo. Hizo varias reverencias a modo de saludo, y decidió salir de allí antes de que el nudo que sentía en la garganta se volviera aún peor.

- Llegas tarde.

Akise se detuvo repentinamente y dejó escapar un respingo: ¡Esa voz!

Levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Yuno esperando, de pie, y con una maleta justo a su lado. Llevaba una leve sonrisa en los labios, y su mirada se encontraba fija sobre el albino.

- Llegas tarde –repitió ella acercándose a él a zancadas, y arrastrando su maleta consigo.- ¡Llegas tarde, estúpido!- Llegó hasta él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Soltó su carga, y se puso a golpearlo con ambas manos.- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!

Akise tampoco hacía mucho para evitarlos. Estaba todavía asimilando la situación en la que estaba metido, sin saber cómo tomársela. Por una parte, estaba feliz, por la otra, no conseguía asimilar absolutamente nada de lo que se había presentado repentinamente ante los dos.

Yuno había dejado de golpearlo, y el albino pudo notar que el cuerpo de la chica se encontraba temblando. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no sabía qué hacer con exactitud.

- ¿Por… qué? –preguntó él con los ojos como platos y apartándola tras haber colocado sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- ¿Por qué no estás…?

- Yo tampoco lo sé –admitió Yuno secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.- Quizás sea por esto.

Sin mencionar nada más, la chica se estiró un poco y presionó sus labios sobre los de Akise y, tras un eterno segundo, volvió a separarse.

Él la observó fijamente buscando una respuesta en los ojos de ella, quien todavía tenía rastros de lágrimas sobre las pestañas, haciéndolas brillar un poco.

Y así, poco a poco, la distancia entre los dos se hizo estrecha nuevamente. Esta vez fue Akise quien tomó la iniciativa y atrapó con sus labios los de la chica, brindándole un beso suave, cálido, lleno de sentimientos.

Yuno finalmente había comprendido cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Akise. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Él era su polo opuesto: la razón por la que ella había conseguido mantenerse en pie durante todo ese tiempo, la razón por la que su corazón latía tan aprisa, y la razón por la que sería capaz de cometer cualquier locura que se propusiera.

Cuando sus padres, finalmente, la habían recogido, y la habían llevado hasta el aeropuerto, ella no tuvo más remedio que comprender que, sin Akise, ella prácticamente estaría reducida a la nada. No sabía cómo afrontaría su destino desde esa ocasión en más, no sabía qué haría sin él. Por eso, manteniendo la esperanza en alto, decidió permanecer en el aeropuerto y saber si de verdad iría a buscarla, como había dicho la vagabunda el día anterior.

Ella todavía conservaba el billete del pasaje, así que podría marcharse en el siguiente vuelo a Hokkaido si él no llegaba a presentarse, pero se sentía feliz de no tener la necesidad de usarlo cuando lo vio allí, agotado por tanto correr, pero allí de igual manera.

Entonces notó que el destino no le habría hecho sufrir tanto en el pasado si no estuviera planeando entrelazar el suyo con el de aquél chico al que le había costado amar, pero que se había ganado su corazón de igual manera.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Notas:_**

_Finalmente el capítulo final. Me costó mucho escribirlo, la verdad, y es posible que lo reescriba pronto, pero por el momento lo dejaré así._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que han seguido este fanfic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y muchas gracias por su paciencia también._

_Mis agradecimientos especiales a: Chuck Norris, MONESVOL, , Barack Obama, Lucy Lawless, Taylor Swift, PewDiePie, Goku, Sailor Mercury, Scooby Doo, el tsundere de la esquina y a tu suegra por permitirme tener las fuerzas necesarias para terminar con esta historia._

_Me daré un descanso de algunos cuantos días, y luego volveré a publicar un nuevo fanfic (Y sí, planeo continuar escribiendo fanfics de estos dos especialmente)._

_¡Les leo luego!_


End file.
